Quand Le Passé Vient Toquer
by sasucchi0123
Summary: lorsqu'on à un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais. hpdm
1. prologue

Disclaimer : tout les personnages et l'univers de JKR, ne m'appartiens pas sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : une fiction toute mignonne toute douce, je voulais un peu de tendresse, et la tendresse à ma manière c'est tout juste étrange ! Nous commençons sur un type connu de fiction ! Mais généralement basé sur Harry.

Donc j'ai eu envie de changé un peu, pour cela nous allons découvrir cette fiction avec un draco tout mimi tout chou !

Bonne lecture !

~oOo~

Une explosion, des cris, une fumée opaque, et un cours de potion qui dégénère.

Sept années qu'il enseignait cette classe, toujours les même élèves, et maisons, mais pour une explosion différente à chaque cours.

Plus Sept années qu'il enseignait des classes composées de serpentard et Gryffondor mais il n'avait jamais vu un élève aussi médiocre que celui-là.

\- londubat ! Hurla une voix furieuse et certainement celle du professeur

La classe en effervescence se stoppa lorsque cette voix annonciatrice de malheur résonna dans la salle de classe.

\- comment avez vous osez ! Continua dévêtus snape lorsque la fumé disparu

Tout le monde était presque ou pas, recouvert d'un genre de gelée d'une couleur étrangement verte et gluante.

\- comment un incapable tel que vous à pût donc rentré dans ma classe de potion avancée !

\- m-mais..

\- vous êtes un danger pour vos camarades !

\- mai-ais...

\- une vrai calamité sans talent à par bien sur détruit des salles de classe !!

\- atten-attendez..

\- taisez-vous comment osez vous répliquer après un tel affront ?! Une semaine de retenus avec rusard et flitwick !

Et finalement le Gryffondor se tut, dépité et un peu honteux d'avoir raté une potion de première année..

\- bon.. Soupira le professeur. Est-ce que tout le monde et présent ?

Quelques acclamations retentirent dans la classe, il se demandait toujours comment le jeûne homme même si maladroit avait peut raté une tel potion..? Une potion de pimentine ? Sans blague fallait pas exagéré !

D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître une liste la classe.

\- chacun à votre tour vous montrerai que vous êtes aptes à continuer la journée sans un tour chez pomfresh !

La liste débuta et rapidement il ce rendit compte du nombre effarant de personne mal-en-point, et fusilla le jeune homme responsable de l'achèvement de son cour aussi abrupte.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprimandez plus qu'il ne l'était déjà londubat, la porte de la classe s'ouvrir brusquement sur Harry Potter et Ronald weasley, comme toujours en retard.

\- 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Déclara t-il avant même que ses élèves n'est prononcez un mot

Mot que ceux-ci ne pensèrent même pas à dire sous le carnarge que s'étalait devant leurs yeux.

Que c'était il donc passé ici se demandait Harry la regard exorbité sur la classe dévasté, et lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Neville. Il sut immédiatement à qui c'était la vote.

Il savait qu'il aurai du rester dans son lit... Il fut sorti de ses pensée quelques choses qui tirait contre son pantalon, et lorsqu'il baissa leur yeux ceux-ci s'ecarquillerent encore plus devant l'enfant devant lui ou plutôt à ses pieds.

Les longs cheveux blond tirant sur le blanc pur, et les yeux de biche qui le fixait avec creinte, il pouvait voir que l'enfant essayait de se rendre plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et cela ce n'était pas bien difficile vu sa petite taille.

Le petit garçon ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, comme un vague sentiment de déjà vu.

Ne se demandant même pas se qu'un enfant faisait dans une classe de potion, et de surcroît dans poudlard, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, attendrit.

\- Harry Potter ! Demanda le blond en fixant sa marque d'une petite voix faible presque inexistante

Avant même qu'il n'est eut le temps répondre à l'ange devant lui, snape se mit à hurlé de manière hystérique, le prénom de Malefoy.

Le temps qu'il détourné le regard du bambin, pour apercevoir l'agitation de son professeur et des serpentards, que celui-ci avait disparu.

Et lorsqu'il le retrouva, il était courant, entrain de rejoint le bâtard graisseux.

Il le vit tiré comme il l'avait fait pour lui, le pantalon de snape de ses petites mains, le stoppant dans ses incriminations contre le Gryffondor de septième années.

Et lorsque celui-ci baissa la tête pour apercevoir le petit paquet.

Harry vit comme dans un mauvais roman, le visage de snape et du même coup le regard de toute la classe sur le petit garçon.

Il vit le bâtard graisseux écarquillés ses yeux, et lâcher un :

\- draco ?

À suivre..


	2. chapitre 1

Disclaimer : tout les personnages et l'univers de JKR, ne m'appartiennens pas sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on à un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : bonjour à tous ! Je poste ce chapitre plutôt parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir poster demain.

~oOo~

Chapitre 1

~oOo~

Le bureau directeur était étrangement silencieux, et même fumseck semblait déglutir sous le silence pesant.

Dumbledore semblait s'empêcher de d'éclat de rire, un severus sur les nerfs et deux Gryffondor paumés et gênés, sans oublier un petit blond fixant le phénix avec convoitise et envie.

\- alors qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda le directeur de poudlard hilare

\- monsieur londubat, je pense à tenter de nous montrer l'étendu de son talent en potion ! Répondit le professeur en fusillant l'élève

\- je n'es pas fait exprès ! Fit le brun d'une petite voix colérique

\- comme à votre habitude ? Fit sarcastiquement severus

\- c'est à cause de vous ! Commença à franchement s'énerver Neville

\- arrêtez ! Stoppa Dumbledore un voix amusé mais autoritaire

Les deux se turent à regret, et boudèrent dans leur coin, sous le regard stupéfait d'un Harry Potter qui se demandait bien ce qu'il foutait.

Toussant pour attiré l'attention, Dumbledore commença.

\- donc ce enfant est monsieur Malefoy ? Fit le plus vieux en fixant le bambin sur les pieds du professeur de potion

Snape acquiesça, et serra à son plus grand horreur le petit ange blond qui n'était pas Malefoy.

Trop mignon ! Trop adorable pour être la fouine, enfin il l'espérait !

\- monsieur Malefoy.. Débuta l'aîné. Quel âge avez vous ?

Le silence répondit au directeur qui se tourna vers severus interpellé, le petit ne semblait pas être endormi ou autre chose.

\- draco est un enfant qui n'aime pas beaucoup parlez. Répondit à la question du sorcier severus un peu attristé

Le petit blond releva la tête vers severus et voyant la tristesse de celui, leva puis posa ses petites mains sur ses joues pour lui faire un bisou baveux sur la joues.

Puis l'enfant se remit à sa place doucement mais toujours aussi silencieux, sans remarquer le visage abasourdi des deux Gryffondor et ceux attendrit du directeur et du professeur.

\- êtes-vous déjà parti à l'infirmerie ? Demanda le directeur pour changé de sujet

\- pas encore.

\- alors.. Hum.. Harry Neville pourriez-vous amenés notre jeune Malefoy voir pomfrey ?

Avant qui le plus vieux brun ne puisse protester, les élèves acceptèrent rapidement, et snape fut obligé de faire descendre Malefoy de ces pieds.

Et celui remarquant que l'enfant ne portait une chemise affreusement grandes appartenant sûrement à l'ancien Malefoy.

Snape d'un coup de baguette le changea et lui fit porter un de ses accoutrement de Bourgeois. Une petite culotte noir suspendu par des lanières de cuir aux épaules frêles et petites, et une chemise blanche, sans oublier les chaussures noires et les longs cheveux blond attaché en catogan par un ruban sombre.

\- draco fait attention ! N'écoute pas ces deux là ! Fit le brun en les pointant du doigt.

Un hochement de tête subtile, et parti avec un dernier regard envieux sur le phénix majestueux vers les deux Gryffondor de ses petits pieds.

~oOo~

Harry et Neville marchaient silencieuse vers l'infirmerie de puis quelques minutes maintenant, silencieux Harry demanda comment cela à peu bien arrivé ?

Et puis merde ce n'est pas comme s'il allait devoir s'en occupé non plus..

Il tourna un regard vers le plus petit qui marchait quelques pas en arrière d'eux, une main posé sur le mur. Il avançait silencieuse et presque que gracieusement dans le couloir, et le brun ne pouvait pas se mentir car le blond était vraiment mignon dans ce accoutrement d'un autre âge.

\- Harry nous sommes arrivé ! Fit l'autre d'une voix morose

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demandé si tout allait bien, que le brun entrait déjà dans l'infirmerie, il fit de même après Malefoy.

\- pomfrey ! Nous avons besoin de vous !!

Peu après cela l'infirmerie arriva d'un pour adjacente dans l'infirmerie.

\- que ce pass.. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Neville elle soupira.. Qu'avez-vous encore ?

Harry lui sourit légèrement et dit :

\- bonjour à vous aussi, mais cette fois ce n'est pas pour nous..

Il montra le blond du doigt et lorsqu'elle l'enfant silencieux, elle sembla fondre sur place, son visage laissant place à un visage attendrit.

\- bonjour toi ! Fit-elle gentiment

Et le blond lui répondit d'un petit geste de la main timide.

\- allez ne soit pas timide ! Vient me voir ! Continua l'infirmière en se baissant à sa hauteur

Et après un regard vers Harry, draco se précipita vers la femme qui semblait si accueillante pour ce loger dans ces bras.

Pomfrey le souleva de sol et le bambin attacha ses pieds à sa taille en posant sa tête dans son coup.

Et en berçant le Malefoy, pomfresh commença l'interrogatoire.

\- alors qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- accident de potion ! Répondit Harry

\- qu'elle potion ?

Harry fixa Neville un moment et celui-ci répondit un gêné.

\- c'était de la pimentine..

Pomfrey soupira.

\- et qui est ce bout de chou ?

\- c'est Malefoy

Elle sursauta légèrement, mais ne lâcha pas son baquet.

\- oh c'est Dumbledore qui vous envois je suppose ?

Ils acquiescèrent et pomfresh alla déposé Malefoy sur un des lit étrangement vide de l'infirmerie.

\- mon chou. Je vais devoir t'ausculter ne t'inquiète pas .. Fit tendrement l'infirmière

Le blond à la surprise de Harry, hocha paisiblement de la tête en s'allongea sur le lit.

L'infirmière fit touts les sorts de diagnostics qu'elle connaissait mais étrangement elle ne trouvait rien, comme si le blond avait régressé physiquement et mentalement de manière naturelle et lorsqu'elle fini d'examiner le plus jeune, elle les invita à la suivre et ils rentrèrent dans la salle ou précédemment pomfresh était sortir, laissant Malefoy seul dans l'infirmerie.

Ils rentrèrent dans un bureau assez spacieux ou ce trouvait Dumbledore et snape déjà installé.

Ils prirent places sur les dernières chaises vides, tendis que pomfresh elle allait s'assoir derrière le bureau sur une chaise désignée.

\- Dumbledore.. Snape. Salua t-elle poliment.

Ce qu'ils lui rendirent puis elle continua.

\- l'examin du jeune Malefoy m'est préoccupante..

\- en quoi demanda snape inquiète

Elle se frotta les yeux déjà fatigué

\- cette potion semble avoir affecté sa magie ce qui est impossible sauf ci.. je pense qu'un traumatisme en est la cause de cette régression.

Tout le monde était pendu à ces lèvres.

\- une potion de pimentine, même faussé dans la concoction ne peu entraîné un telle changement. Des nausées et des maux de tête sûrement mais une régression, je ne pense pas franchement.. Donc j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qui la potion euronné aurait fusionné avec un sort déjà apposé.. Depuis un bon moment.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers severus qui étant le parrain du blond devrait savoir si celui-ci était sous un sort et effectivement il baissa la tête.

Mais avant qu'une question ne puisse être posé un cri d'animal résonna fortement dans la salle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Severus en premier suivi des autres se précipitèrent sur la porte. Pour tomber sur une scène pas croyable.

Un draco Malefoy miniature jouant avec un oiseaux énorme, mais pas n'importe quelle oiseau... Un phénix.. Un phénix aux couleurs sombres, mauve et noire...

À suivre...


	3. chapitre 2

Disclaimer : tout les personnages et l'univers de JKR, ne m'appartient pas sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre deux ! Je remercie tout ceux qui mon donner leurs avis ! Et pour les publication, elles seront faîte chaque samedi ou vendredi !

Bonne lecture !

_

chapitre 2

_

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa l'enfant devant lui, se stoppant à quelques mètres du blond tout comme son ami.

C'était quoi encore cette merde, ils le laissaient deux minutes et le petit ce trouvait un phénix ! Un phénix..

Harry sentit un mal de tête commencé à tirailler son esprit.. Même dans ce état Malefoy réussissait à lui faire du mal, de manière intentionnelle ou inconsciente.

\- draco ! Appela Severus en se précipitant vers lui

L'enfant sembla se rendre compte de leur présence et sursauta fortement en essayant caché l'oiseau de manière peu subtile et inutile.

\- qu'a tu encore fait ! Gronda le plus vieux comme une mère gronderait son fils

Malefoy lui fit une petite mine et ne répondit pas le moins du monde, mais il laissa toute fois le phénix venir se placer sur son épaule.

\- co-comment ? Bégayait pomfrey éberlué

Elle regardait étourdi l'oiseau mythologique inconnu posément présent dans le lit, illuminant par sa beauté la pièce, car cet oiseau n'était pas fumseck, elle ne pouvait se tromper... Et d'ailleurs il semblait plus beau et plus puissant que le phénix du directeur.

\- j-je suis désolé.. Fit une petite voix

Et tout le monde se tourna vers le petit Malefoy.

\- je voulait juste avoir un joli oiseau comme celui du directeur.. Continua draco désolé

Severus attendrit comme toujours par son filleul, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

\- vient ici. Fit Severus en lui tendant les bras, bras dans lesquelles le petit se précipita rapidement.

Harry lui était éberlué, était-ce son ennemi qui venait de parlé ? Il se frotta les yeux stupéfait, Malefoy avait-il été aussi adorable dans son enfance ?

\- mais sa n'explique pas comment ce phénix est arrivé ici ! Fit Pomfrey hésitante.

\- si ça explique tout. Répondit Snape comme une évidence, il voulait un phénix alors il en à créé un qui serait son familier.

\- il ne peut pas ! Fit catégoriquement le femme. Il n'est qu'âgé que de 4 ans.. À quatre ans on ne peut faire une telle prouesse, ni même en étant plus âgé ! Il est possible de créé une créature magique qui plus est un phénix ! Termina t-elle le coeur à bord des lèvres

\- draco lui en n'est capable ! Ne m'avez vous jamais écouté lorsque je vous disais que ce petit était un prodige ?! S'énerva le professeur de potion à son tour à cause de la femme qui doutait des capacités de son presque fils

Dumbledore soupira un bon coup, fixant le petit garçon dans les bras de Severus et le phénix.. En dirait bien que la situation devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

\- calmez-vous s'il-vous-plaît ! Ordonna le plus vieux. Draco peux-tu nous faire une petite démonstration de tes pouvoirs ?

Draco accepta timide et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son parrain, qui quelques secondes plus tard souriait de toutes ses dents.

Lorsque le blond finit par descendre timidement de son parrain, il s'arrêta devant pomfrey, un regard déterminé collé au visage, puis dans un pouff, une fumée blanche enveloppa l'infirmière.

Et quelques secondes après celle-ci avait disparu remplacé par une belle femme, pas que pomfrey soit laide mais bon ! Il faut pas mélangé les accromontula avec les licornes..

Mais passons, Dumbledore pour la première fois de sa vie était surpris, qui était donc cette jeune femme ? Et ou était passé l'infirmière de surcroît ?

Harry cligna lentement des yeux alors que son compère s'évanouissait, encore une c'est quoi cette merde putain ? Était-il tombé dans un bonde alternative où Malefoy serait un genre de Merlin et pomfrey une top modèle ?

\- qu'est-ce que ? Fit la nouvelle jeune femme complètement déboussolée

\- pomfrey ? Demanda stupéfait le directeur

\- qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Fit-elle en fixant les cheveux inconnu qui reposait sur son buste.

Un miroir invoqué dont ne sais où apparu devant l'infirmière, devant elle se trouvait un jeune femme dans la vingtaine, aux longs cheveux châtains, au visage juvénile et au corps svelte.

\- qui à collé une photo de moi à 20 ans sur ce miroir ? Elle demanda perdu en touchant le bout de verre suspendu dans air

\- cadeau de mon filleul ! Répondit Severus victorieux

\- ma-mais.. Comment ?! Commença à pâlir l'infirmière

\- maintenant vous me croyez ! Draco est un enfant.. Comment dire.. spécial..

Pomfrey se retourna lorsqu'un bruit de chute retenti, Harry venait de tombé à son tour dans les pommes.

\- pourquoi draco ? Demanda pomfrey son regard se re-concentrant sur le petit qui se cachait entre les jambes de Severus

\- parce-que vous êtes gentille. Répondit simplement draco en se triturant les doigts

Et la femme se précipita sur l'enfant pour le serré dans ses bras fortement, qu'elle enfant adorable.. Elle se dit alors que le minuscule Malefoy répondait à l'étreinte.

~oOo~

Severus, Dumbledore et Pomfrey discutaient revenu dans le bureau de celle-ci, des modalités à prendre pour le plus petit qui jouait avec son maintenant familier.

\- mais et pour les cours ? Demanda soudainement préoccupé pour le bambin

\- nous verrons que faire de lui.. Mais je que nous ne pouvons pas laissé M. Malefoy sans activités pendant sa convalescence.. Répondit Dumbledore en se caressant sa barbe d'une main.

\- je pense aussi. Fit Severus son regard posé sur le dos de l'enfant.

Severus réfléchit quelque instant et reprit.

\- Il pourra certainement assisté à certains cours comme le soins aux créatures magiques.. Il aime particulièrement cette matière.. Et aussi les potions et les sortilèges.. Severus grimaça. Aussi la divination et l'astrologie. Les seuls cours auxquels il ne pourra pas participé sont la défense contre les forces du mal et la métamorphose. Sans oublier qu'il sera exhorté de notes.. Termina Severus

Même si étonné de vous leur taciturne professeur parlé autant, Dumbledore et Pomfrey acquiescèrent d'un hochement de la tête et le sujet devint plus sérieux.

\- tu ne nous à pas encore tout dis Severus.. Fit albus

\- à propos de ? demanda Severus comprenant le sous-entendu du directeur

\- Severus ne tourne pas autour du pot ! S'agaca l'infirmière

\- je ne peux pas vous dire !

\- si tu le peux !!

\- arrête de crié pomfrey ! Fit énervé l'homme sombre

\- pour ne veux tu pas nous le dire ? demanda plus calmement le directeur en faisant signe à son amie de se calmé.

Severus s'effaça dans la chaise, et son regard se fit triste.

\- ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous le dire.. C'est parce que je ne peux pas je suis contraint par un serment inviolable.. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que maintenant le sort est rompu... Certainement à cause de sa fusion avec la potion. Répondit Severus d'un ton lasse et fatigué par les événements.

\- bien. Fit Dumbledore en couvant Severus du regard. Cela nous suffira ! N'est ce pas ?

Pomfrey acquiesça les lèvres pincées, et soudainement un grand fracas se fit entendre.

Le coeur de Severus manqua un battement lorsque en retournant il ne trouva son cher filleul avec son oiseau, et encore un fois en moins de deux heures, il se précipita sur au-dehors du bureau pour voir la personne qu'il souhaitait ne plus jamais revoir.

Narcissa Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, se trouvait à l'entrée de l'infirmière les portes grand ouvert, le visage sans émotion

\- Je veux voir immédiatement mon fils ! Ordonna t-elle d'un ton impérieux

À suivre..


	4. chapitre 3

Disclaimer : tout les personnages et l'univers de JKR, ne m'appartiens pas sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : bonjour à tous et voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! #,#

Je tenais aussi à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ! Donné leur avis ! Sa me fait énormément plaisir !

~oOo~

Le corps de Severus se crispa fortement, et il tourna un regard vers son petit filleul, le petit corps était crispé et il regardait fermer le sol, et le phénix semblait vouloir protéger son maître en le cachant de ses ailes.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua son fils assis au sol jouant comme un vulgaire paysan, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le toiser avec arrogance.

\- draco ! Fit-elle en le regardant de haut

Le petit se releva aussi tôt, dans une posture froide et rigide, toujours en fixant le sol.

\- que t'est t-il donc arrivé ? Demanda t-elle une pointe de dédain transparaissant dans sa voix

\- je le ne le sais mère.. Fit le blond doucement sur un ton monotone

Un pique colère traversa le masque froid de narcissa, et elle marcha d'un pas élégant mais ferme vers son fils et le saisit par le bras, encore une fois cette école d'irresponsables, la dérangeait pour ce sale gamin..

La blonde le tira fermement vers les doubles portes de l'infirmerie, mais fut stopper par une jeune femme, a l'air revêche qui s'interposa entre elle et la sortie.

\- qui était vous donc ?

\- draco ne peux pas sortir de l'infirmerie sans mon autorisation ! Répondit pomfrey le regard mauvais

\- et pourquoi donc ?!

\- je suis dès à présent le médecin attitré de M.Malefoy.. Fit d'un ton plus tranquille pomfrey

Le visage de narcissa ce crispa définitivement de colère, et elle serra avec plus d'insistance le bras du bambin, qui ne fit aucun son se contentant de baisser encore plus la tête.

\- comment osez-vous me parlez sur ton et de surcroît m'empêcher d'emmener mon fils voir un medicomage compétent !

Pomfrey tiqua légèrement au sous-entendu, mais finalement se décala de quelques mètres et laissa à l'aristocrate le passage libre, passage par lequel elle s'engouffra, mais à la dernière minute elle fut arrêté par une voix froide mais poli.

\- je pense que nous devrions, comme des adultes responsables, allez discuter dan le bureau de notre chère pomfrey.. Fit Dumbledore en montrant la jeune femme de la tête

Et la narcissa sentit sa mâchoire tombée.. Cette femme superbe était-elle vraiment la veille femme pleine de ride qui servait d'infirmière à cette école..

Elle ne pouvait pas croire et lorsqu'elle fixa la soi-disant pomfrey, elle ne pût que reconnaitre le regard méprisant de ses années à poudlard, regard qu'elle ne se manqua de renvoyé.

Donc cette femme était vraiment pomfrey.. Un court instant narcissa pensa à lui demander quel était son secret, mais se restreint, plus vite elle sera partit et moins de temps elle passera dans cette école de minable.

C'est donc le nez en l'air qu'elle marcha vers le directeur mais avant qu'elle ne puisse même emmené son enfant avec elle, une vive douleur lui fit lâché le bras de celui, ce fichu oiseau venait de la pincé de bec.

Finalement elle s'en alla en laissant fils derrières elle après un regard mauvais sur le Malefoy, les adultes disparurent derrière la porte.

Draco soupira un long moment et lorsqu'il se retourna il vit avec surprise harry qui était reveiller et qui le fixait.

~oOo~

Harry lui avait été reveiller des éclats de voix, et il remarqua rapidement qui lui et son ami était dans des lits de l'infirmerie, et il se rappela de tout ce qui c'est passé.

C'est ainsi qu'il ce retrouva à faire semblant de dormir en écoutant discrètement la conversation des adultes.

À ce qui pouvait entendre, il y avait une nouvelle arrivante, peu coopérative, certainement la mère de Malefoy, qu'es-ce qu'elle venait donc faire ici ? Il pensait plus que se serai le patriarche Malefoy qui viendrait s'enquérir de l'État de son enfant.

Il ouvra discrètement un œil et regarda la situation douloureuse dans la qu'elle le sosi minuscule de Malefoy se trouvait, il ne pensait pas vraiment qui le femme superbe qu'était madame Malefoy, était ainsi car comparé à son physique, la femme avait un comportement des plus détestables et haineux sur son fils.

Il se redressa lorsque pomfrey et le reste des adultes entrèrent dans le bureau de celle-ci, pour voir Malefoy toujours enraciné à l'endroit où sa mère l'avait laisser, entouré par son.. Phénix.

Lorsque celui le remarqua il semblait se recroquevillé sur lui même, le regard fuyant et presque apeuré, émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur le visage de Malefoy, mais finalement il fit signe à l'enfant gêné de venir lui.

Chose qu'il fit hésitant, mais qu'il fit qu'a même rapidement, sûrement pour ne par resté seul là-bas.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant lui, Harry eu un sourire crispé, maintenant que devait t-il dire ? Alors que les grands gris perle de l'enfant le regardait soupçonneux.

\- draco ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit alors que l'enfant posait ses petites mains sur le lit.

\- je m'appelle draco angélus Malefoy, Monsieur potter.. Repris le petit en le fixant

Il tiqua légèrement et le reprit.

\- appelle-moi Harry ! Demanda doucement Harry

\- oui monsieur Harry. souffla le petit

Harry ne montra pas sa surprise d'avoir un réponse du timide ou même la présence du monsieur et continua.

\- qu'elle âge as-tu ? Demanda en sachant à peu près la réponse

Le blond lui montra quatre de ses doigts, puis le fit un signe qu'il ne compris pas bien.

\- tu as quatre ans et demi c'est ça ?

Un hochement de tête blonde lui répondit.

\- c'était ta maman ?

Un hochement négatif de la tête lui répondit et la petite voix refus son apparition.

\- c'était ma mère. Repris le plus jeune

\- qu'elle est la différence ? Tiqua Harry en s'intéressant de plus en plus au petit Malefoy

\- une maman aime son fils comparé à une mère.. Les mains blond se crispèrent sur les couvertures du lit. Une mère c'est juste une porteuse.. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'importance.. Termina sombrement le blond

Harry fut énormément surpris par le long discours de l'enfant, mais surtout par son contenu, comment un enfant aussi petit pouvait-il parlé ainsi ? Cela cassait l'air innocent et insouciant du jeune Malefoy.. Malefoy.. Le vrai pensait-il ainsi ?

\- et votre maman à vous ? Demanda redevenu timide Malefoy

\- maman à moi n'est plus la.. Fit tendrement Harry en caressant les cheveux blond

\- elle était gentille ?

\- oui.. Beaucoup

Le blond baissa les yeux quelque instant peiné par la douleur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

\- elle vous aimait ? Demanda t-il finalement le blond

Cette fois un sourire triste se peignit sur ces traits.

\- j'en suis sûr..

\- alors si c'est le cas je sûr qu'elle veille sur vous !

Il écarquilla les yeux en fixant surpris le petit garçon.

\- c'est mon papa qui me la dit ! Fit le petit dévergondé par le fait qu'on parle de son père. Il a dit que lorsqu'une personne qui nous aime s'en va ciel, il veille sur nous parce qu'il nous aime beaucoup beaucoup ! Affirma avec véhémence le petit Malefoy

\- tu as sans doute raison.. Sourit Harry

À suivre


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de harry potter et tout le reste, n'appartiennent qu'a JKR, sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre 4 ! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur le chapitre dernier ! Des gentilles comme constructives reviews qui me permettent de m'ameliorer, je tenais sincère à dire que sa me touche !

Donc revenons sur un point plus sérieux, mes fautes d'orthographe, mots manquants et tout le reste, pas que je ne peux pas corriger au autre chose du genre, mais c'est juste qu'après avoir tapé un chapitre, j'ai la flême de le corriger, mais comme cela gêne certains de mes lecteurs, je pense qu'a moins de trouvé rapidement une béta-lectrice, je vais utiliser une application de correction.

Après tout si j'écris une fiction s'est pour qu'elle soit lisible et agréable à lire !

~••~

Enfermé dans le bureau de madame pomfrey, Severus se demandait comment il allait faire pour faire plier à la raison l'arrogante personne qu'est la femme de son ami, non elle ne pouvait n'y retiré de l'école draco, n'y porté plainte contre abus de pouvoir, ou même crucifié ce impertinent de londubat.

\- je refuse de laisser mon fils dans un endroit où il ne peut n'y se protéger ou même être apte de contrôler ses gestes ! S'emporta la blonde

\- M. Malefoy à besoin d'une aide médicale constante et l'éloigner de son medicomage n'arrangera pas la situation.. Fit Dumbledore d'un ton posé mais agacé par le fait que la matriarche s'inquiète plus de l'honneur de sa famille que de son fils

\- pourquoi cette femme serait le medicomage de mon héritier ?!

\- lucius en a décidé ainsi. Répondit severus crispé

\- je ne te croi-..

\- ne pensez-vous pas que vous informez sur l'État de santé de votre fils est plus importante que débattre sur le fait que telle ou telle personne gardera votre enfant ! Soupira agacé pomfrey

Elle se passa une main fatiguée dans ces cheveux redevenu soigneux avant de retourner son regard dans celui dédaigneux de la Malefoy.

\- draco est..

\- comment osez-vous appeler mon fils pour son prénom !

\- madame Malefoy veillée vous calmer immédiatement ! Le respect est une chose primordiale, je crois dans les normes de la politesse !

La femme se retint de rétorqué encore une fois et se contenta d'émettre un son entre le ricanement et soupire de dédain.

\- donc comme je le disais, avant de me faire interrompre.. Monsieur Malefoy est atteint d'une régression physique et mentale, je pense est dû au mélange d'une potion faussée de pimentine et d'un ingrédient actuellement inconnu, ce mélange aurai créé une nouvelle potion.. Comme un sort de jouvence mais en état liquide..

Elle soupira.

\- on pourrait dire que c'est un exploit si un de nos élèves n'était pas atteint d'un petit souci.. Repris doucement l'infirmière

\- un petit souci ? Rétorqua Severus sarcastique

\- peu importe ! Je veux juste savoir si mon héritier retrouvera rapidement sa forme normale ! Demanda narcissa en jetant un teampus agacée dans l'air

\- tout dépendra de la réactions de son corps avec l'accumulation de la potion..

La femme blonde se leva finalement, son regard redevenant sans expression.

\- faite ce que vous voulez de lui ! Mais rendez lui sa forme normale.. Je ne veux pas que son comportement nuise au nom des Malefoy et des black !

Et dans un coup de vent elle partit, laissant les trois occupants de la pièce soupirant d'agacement, il n'y avait pas à dire le comportement exécrable de l'aristocrate effaçait le charme de cette femme.

\- au finalement je pense que nous devrions choisir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de draco.. Démarra l'infirmière. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser vagabondant dans le château.. En plus je suis sure qu'il n'a pas que des amis à poudlard..

\- je vais m'occuper de lui ! Je suis le plus qualifié pour faire.. Fit remarquer Severus

\- je ne pense pas que votre emploi du temps vous le permette ! Rétorqua la vieille femme redevenue jeune. Je me serai bien proposer mais il lui faut quelqu'un qui ne soit pas du corps enseignant..

\- je pense avoir les personnes que vous voulez ! Affirma Dumbledore un sourire lumineux aux lèvres

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand cri de protestation retentissait dans le bureau.

~oOo~

Harry vit sortir quelques minutes après la mère de draco.. Oui draco, sans même un regard à l'égard de son fils avant de partir.

Puis pomfrey.. Dumbledore et snape sortirent à leur tour du bureau, ce dernier semblait totalement agacé même si cela ressemblait à un à un air boudeur.

\- nous avons une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer Harry

Il déglutit de manière peu subtile, la plupart des bonnes nouvelles que le vieil directeur lui avait annoncé jusqu'à présent était plus des annonces de malheureux imminentes que des cartes d'invitation à un anniversaire.

\- tu auras l'énorme honneur avec M. Londubat de garder, protéger, surveiller, et baby-sitter M. Malefoy ici présent jusqu'à son retour à la normale.. Annonça le vieil directeur une étincelle de malice brillant dans ces yeux

Harry fut tenté un moment de protester avec véhémence, mais son regard vert agacé tomba dans celui claire du bambin toujours accroché à son lit, un regard plein d'émotions dont la plus transparente était l'espoir, un espoir innocent.

Il devra si résoudre, ce petit Malefoy était en quelque sorte celui d'avant mais avec un quelque chose dont il ne pourrait déterminer l'essence, ce sosie minuscule de Malefoy était d'une insouciance attendrissante et détachement alarmant.. Un étrange mélange il pouvait le dire.

\- bien.. Répondit-il le regarda fixer sur le petit Malefoy qui maintenant courait vers le bras de son parrain.

\- vous devriez attendre le réveille de M. Londubat avant votre départ.. Vous serez logés dans une chambre privée près de votre dortoir et bien-sûr les affaires nécessaires à l'hygiène de M. Malefoy vous sera apporté par un elfe de maison.. Termina Dumbledore

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête en se rallongeant doucement.

\- vous êtes dispensés de cours pour aujourd'hui, et d'ailleurs nous vous informerons de l'emploi de temps de M. Malefoy

~oOo~

Et c'est ainsi qu'entre Harry et Neville, draco parti après de longue embrassade de l'infirmerie, direction la tour des Gryffondor

Le petit garçon lui tenait la main tranquille alors qu'il avançait tête baisser, son phénix élégant posé sur son épaule, il était loin l'arrogant Serpentard à la fierté de fer..

De ses grands yeux, Malefoy fixait Neville par intermittence, alors que le Gryffondor ne remarqua évidemment pas, les épaules voûtées par le fait qu'il devrait garder l'enfant.

Harry ne trouvait pas cela désagréable, Malefoy n'était pas son état normal, et si on occultait que c'était la personne qui leur pourrissait la vie depuis la fin des temps, l'enfant était adorable et d'une maturité alarmante pour un si jeune âge, il était silencieux et malgré son évident inconfort entouré de personne, Harry trouvait la compagnie de l'enfant assez support si ne disait pas agréable.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grande, Alors qu'il était 17 heures, son ami avait prit son temps, et au finalement lui n'avait fait aucun cours et ça le déplaisait pas vraiment, échapper à trois heures de cours avec snape était un miracle.

La plupart des Gryffondor dortoir devrait être dans la salle commune, et Harry ne pensait pas franchement que sa maison apprécie draco, après tout celui-ci n'avait pas été des plus gentilles avec les Gryffondor.

Il échangea un regard avec Neville, lui aussi avait ses préoccupations, et finalement ils dirent ensemble le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui s'extasiait sur le bambin et entrèrent..

À suivre..


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de harry potter et tout le reste, n'appartiennent qu'a JKR, sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

~oOo~

Contrairement à ce que Harry pensait aucune émeute ne fit à son entrée avec mini Malefoy, juste un effroyable silence suivi par la suite de pas proximités et de gloussements hystériques.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans un des canapés rouge près de la cheminée, draco sur ses cuisses assit timidement, entouré par un attroupement de filles en extases devant le petit garçon.

Malefoy avait toujours été assez galant avec les filles de toute les maisons.. Même des Gryffondor, et maintenant celle-ci le rendait bien, leur attouchement et tripotages l'intimidant plus que lui plaisant.

\- vous devriez vous calmez.. Démarra doucement Neville ayant pitié de l'enfant

\- ta gueule ! Lui répondit une voix dans le troupeau de fille

\- vos jacassements vont alerter le professeur McGonagall ! Reprit cette fois Harry essayant de protégé draco des mains baladeuses

Et effectivement McGonagall entra quelques minutes plus tard alerter par les bruits émanant de sa maison. C'est donc avec surprise qu'elle dégagea un attroupement de fille autour de Harry Potter et un enfant des plus mignons.

\- que ce passe-t-il ici !? Demanda autoritaire la vielle femme

\- un ange. Fit rêveusement une luna Lovegood qui venait de sortir du troupeau

\- que.. Fit déconcerter leur directeur de maison

Harry prenant pitié de la femme, se leva finalement draco dans les mains pour se poster devant elle.

\- nous sommes désolés de ce attroupement, elles souhaitaient juste la bienvenue à Malefoy !

\- mais ce enfant.. M. Malefoy ? Elle fit déconcerter

\- M. Le directeur ne vous à pas encore informé ?

\- je vient d'être convoqué.. Elle répondit en se massant la tempe

\- vous devriez sûrement y allé' il doit vous attendre.. Repris Neville en se postant à côté de Harry et du mini Malefoy

Après un acquiescement. Elle partit dans une envolées de robe, et sortit de la salle commune.

Avant même que le groupe de fille ne revient hermione se posta entre eux et l'enfant.

\- je pense que vous l'avez assez mattez ! Laissez le se reposer maintenant ! Elle ordonna fermement

Comme par magie, elles se dispersèrent grommelant, et la jeune fille au regard touffue se retourna vers eux.

\- que ce passe t-il encore et pourquoi avez vous la garde de Malefoy ? Demanda rapidement hermione alors qu'elle s'affalait sur le divan rouge

\- c'est à cause Dumbledore. Répondit Neville en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

\- j'aimerais plus de précision vous avez qu'a même raté toute une journée de cours ! Soupira-t-elle. Vous devriez peut-être commencer à vous-même à jour ! Ce n'est pas bon de manquer les cours dans une année d'examiner ! S'emporta hermione en voyant Harry l'ignorer en parcourant la pièce du regard

\- Harry ? Fit Neville interloqué par les gestes du Gryffondor

\- où est le phénix ?

\- un phénix ? Repris à son tour hermione

\- oui le phénix de draco ! S'exclama agacé Harry

\- mais Malefoy n'a pas de phénix !

\- si et il était là tout de suite avant ce attroupement !

Une petite main tira sur sa robe et il baissa les yeux vers draco qui les yeux à demi fermer par la fatigue lui murmura.

\- all est invisible.. Répondit doucement à sa question l'enfant en se frottant les yeux

Harry finalement acquiesça, et laissa le bambin s'endormir dans ses bras.

\- je pense que je vais y aller draco est fatigué.. Fit rapidement Harry voulant éviter cette conversation. On se retrouve pour le dîné

Puis il s'en alla sans se retourner vers sa nouvelle chambre, il soupira il ne les avait même pas informé de ce changement.

Lorsqu'il arriva des le couloir menant au dortoir, il remarqua la présence d'une nouvelle porte, c'était certainement la sienne, il entra dans celle-ci et son regard d'exorbita, ce n'était pas une chambre.. C'est plutôt un appartement.

Il observa d'un regard circulaire la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir, elle était grande plus grande même que le dortoir des Gryffondor de septième années, c'était une chambre au mur carmin plus sombre que celui sur écharpe, donnant un air convivial et chaleureux à la pièce.

Trois grands lits à baldaquin étaient dispersés à chaque de la chambre, tout trois encadrés par des tiroirs, le reste de l'espace était comblé par des bureaux placé dans des endroits stratégique, puis à l'écart un grand cheminée était entourée par des fauteuils et des canapés qui semblaient énormément confortable.

Il déposa draco dans un des lits et baya fortement une main devant la bouche en s'étirant, cette journée avait été plaine de rebondissements et maintenant il était épuisé car en plus de devoir encaissé tout cela, il avait contenu les ardeurs du petit blond, qui lorsque à l'aise avec une personne devenait sur excité et ne pouvait s'empêcher de boucher partout, en silence mais bon s'était presque aussi épuisant que s'il passait son temps à crié et rire.

Il s'écroula sur un des fauteuils rouge et se mit à l'aise.

Pendant le temps que Neville se réveille, il avait du le regard de draco qui pendant un long moment accompagné par son.. Familier l'avaient fixés avec insistance, examinant chacun de mes faits et gestes, mal à l'aise, il avait eu l'impression que l'enfant sondait son âme avec une aiguille, pour découvrir touts ses secrets.

Il y'a pas à dire draco Malefoy est un garçon étrange, dans son état normal, il était quelqu'un d'invivable toujours là pour insulter et rabaisser les Gryffondor, terrorisé et se moquer d'eux.

Ce Malefoy était une personne méprisable pourtant.. Cet enfant.. Est aussi Malefoy.. Qu'a t-il bien pût arriver lui arrivé pour qu'il devient Ainsi ?

Juste âgé de 4 ans, draco était un enfant calme et renfermé même si affectueux avec ses proches, comparé à lui qui malgré sa condition de presque esclave, était un gamin turbulant avec quelques amis durement gagner, ne comprenait pas vraiment son attitude, en plus de cela, il ne semble pas beaucoup aimé sa mère comme il le dit. Mais pourtant mais son père sur un piédestal, que se passait-il donc dans la famille Malefoy ?

Lui qui rêvait d'avoir une mère était franchement étonné de la relation mère/fils, qu'entretenaient draco avec sa mère.

Narcissa Malefoy ne ressemblait pas à ces femmes qui bat les enfants avec un plaisir mais pourtant.. De tout manière il ne pouvait pas juger, sa tante aussi paraissait inoffensive avec son air de femme au foyer accueillante.. Lui le savait que derrière les apparences pouvait se caché beaucoup de chose..

Il s'endormit sur ses réflexions, doucement bercé par le silence de la chambre.

À suivre..


	7. chapitre 6

Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers d'harry potter et tout le reste, n'appartiennent qu'a JKR, sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre 6, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

oOo

• chapitre 6 •

oOo

Harry se réveilla sous le bruit de violants de coups s'abattant sur le battant de la porte, il pouvait aussi sentir quelque chose prenant son ventre pour un tremplin, puis une voix familière retentit et se fit entendre à ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

\- Harry bouge-toi ! J'ai faim moi !! Retenti la voix derrière la porte

\- calme-toi j'arrive Ron ! Hurla-t-il le visage ensommeillé

\- Mais j'ai faim moi ! Repris tout aussi brillant le roux désespéré

Puis les coups s'arrêtèrent, et il se releva faisant glisser son petit paquet sur ses cuisses, paquet qui d'ailleurs gigotait doucement en jouant sur son torse.

\- monsieur Harry ? Vous êtes réveillez ? Demanda le petit draco maintenant assis sur ses cuisses, ses yeux de biche braquer sur lui ?

\- oui oui. Baya Harry en s'étirant, les bras écarté levés vers le ciel.

Draco dans sa grande innocence, lui fit alors un gros câlin, Comme répondant à l'invitation du brun, Harry sourit doucement à la mignonitude de Malefoy, et posa une de ses grandes mains sur la tête du plus jeune alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras.

Un petit rire cristallin lui répondit contre son torse, un petit son mélodieux et des plus charmant, décidément Harry aimerait bien se réveiller comme sa touts les jours... Le moment câlin fut abruptement coupé par le retour de la voix.

\- Harry !? Fit Ron à travers la vitre les nerfs à vifs

Ils s'écartèrent finalement, lorsque qu'un autre coup plus violent fit trembler à la porte, Harry se décida à se préparer, il était certainement l'heure du dîner.

Déposant draco, il se jeta rapidement un sort pour se rafraîchir et enlevé les plis de ses habits, et alla à la recherche des affaires de draco, qu'il trouva prêt du lit où draco avait dormi, une énorme malle posée au sol.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement et trouva dans celui-ci plusieurs habits datant de l'époque victorienne et des robes fait de la plus belle soie qu'il n'est jamais touché.

Il sélectionna quelques vêtements vite fait et sur lesquels tapota sa baguette pour les faire apparaître sur le corps chétif de l'héritier Malefoy.

Et finalement il prit draco dans ses bras et sortir de la chambre, pour trouver Ron adossé contre le mur le regard furieux et agacé, soutenu par hermione et Neville, ce dernier fixant étrangement Malefoy qui avait sa tête calée contre sa clavicule.

\- on peut y aller maintenant.. Fit tranquillement Harry pas du tout pressé de rentrer dans la grande salle.

Ron partit rapidement accompagné par Neville qui sans le dire avait vraiment faim et juste à la pensée que tout soit déjà terminé sur la table des Gryffondor, il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer en consort avec le weasley.

Hermione elle, regarda tranquillement ses deux amis partir comme des boulés dans les cours, puis elle se retourna le regard acéré vers Harry qui se senti déglutir douloureux, c'était le moment de la discussion, ce moment maudit au hermione dans sa grande bonté à lui apprendre à prendre soins des enfants.

Mais la Gryffondor se contenta de tente les bras lui demandant e manière silencieuse de lui donné Malefoy, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

Draco qui somnolait contre la clavicule du brun fut un peu étonné du brusque changement de porteur, mais comme tout enfant le ferait-il se contenta de se cacher dans la crinière de la brunette en gloussant doucement.

Hermione regarda attendrit le petit Malefoy joué avec ses cheveux, c'était si mignon !

\- c'est la première fois que je le vois agir comme un enfant normale.. Fit attendrit Harry

\- commença ?

Ils continuèrent de marcher à leur rythme, mais Harry ne répondit pas et demanda.

\- comment tu fais pour être aussi gentille avec Malefoy.. Fit Harry en faisait des guillemets avec ses doigts en disant le nom Malefoy.

Après tout il t'a pourri la vie pendant sept..

\- non

\- quoi ? Repris interloqué Harry

\- Malefoy ne m'a pas menéla vie dure, je peux même pousser le vice jusqu'à dire que c'est une personne à la compagnie très plaisante.

\- hein !!? Hurla presque Harry en regardant hermione les yeux exorbités

\- calme-toi ! Sa ne sers à rien de crier ! Elle soupira. Malefoy s'excusait toujours après chacune de vos altercation.. Pour m'avoir traité de sang de bourbe ou autre joyeuseté.

\- mais pour tu ne nous l'a jamais dit à moi et Ron ? Reprocha t-il

\- parce que je suis sûr que dans votre haine pour draco, vous auriez commencé à délirer sur le fait qu'il essaye de me charmer.. Ce qui est tout à fait faut ! Se sentit obligé de dire hermione sous le regard suspicieux du brun. Cela dure maintenant 7 ans que cela dure ! Et franchement s'il voulait tenter quelque chose il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps !

Harry resta boucher un long instant sous les révélations que venait de lui faire sa meilleure amie, alors comme sa la fouine savait s'excuser ou bien même connaissait des formules de politesse.. Il ne le croyait pas vraiment mais se contenant d'acquiescer au (question) de la brune.

\- et toi ? Repris t-elle

\- et moi quoi ? Fit interloquer Harry

\- comment fais-tu pour supporter la présence de la personne qui t'a pourri la vie pendant sept années ? Demanda la brune rappelant sa question passée

\- hm..

Harry se contenta de baisser les épaules de manière désinvolte alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes de la grande salle.

\- ce petit garçon n'est pas Malefoy.. Termina Harry le regard dans le vague en entrant dans la grande ne lui laissant pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet.

Un silence de plomb les accueillit lorsqu'ils firent un pas, touts les regards était fixés sur lui-même ceux des professeurs.

La seule pensée qui vint à la tête du brun à ce instant fut.. Putain quelle journée de merde..

À suivre...


	8. chapitre 7

Disclaimer : touts les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout le reste, n'appartiennent qu'à JKR. Sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre 7 ! un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ! sa me fait super plaisir ! et au fait je pense bien augmenter le volume de mes chapitres à partir du 10.. ils sont genre super riquiqui , je me suis dis aussi, que je voudrais approfondir un peu l'histoire, j'aime bien les fictions un peu complexe avec les complots tout cela quoi ?!

bonne lecture !

• chapitre 7 •

Harry soupira intensément, c'était bien ce qu'il croyait tout poudlard devait être au courant maintenant de l'état de draco et vu silence et les regards tueurs des Serpentard, ceux-ci devaient le prendre pour le responsable attitré des malheurs de leur prince..

Il s'en alla rapidement vers la table de Gryffondor suivi par hermione, et s'assit près de Ron et Neville qui leur avait fait une petite place.

Une fois assis, le brouhaha repris toute la grande salle, mais cette fois presque toutes les conversations portaient sur le prince de Serpentard redevenu enfant.

Assis entre lui et hermione, Harry vit tout de suite que le blond était gêné et on pourrait dire même angoissé, vu sa pâleur et sa manière baisser sa tête vers table, c'était comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, dans un coin de sa tête, Harry se senti obliger de noter ce comportement, a l'opposée de celui du malefoy habituel.

\- ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer ça a été la même chose à notre entrée à Ron et moi ! Dit Neville gêné

\- nous sommes habitués ! Ils firent ensemble. Être la meilleure amie du survivant et être le survivant lui-même engendre facilement les regards. Termina hermione en servant à draco de la nourriture dans une assiette

\- te toute manière Snape va trouver rapidement un antidote et on sera débarrassé de la fouine ! Fit Ron la bouche plaine en regardant l'enfant qui mangeait avec une grâce aristocratique

Hermione le fusilla, et Ron se sentit obligé de baisser la tête.

\- moi je trouve le dracoen enfant vraiment mignon soupira lavande en face d'eux s'incrustant dans la discussion

\- je trouve aussi ! Il était tellement craquant !! Un petit ange sur patte.. Soupira Parvati à son tour.

Et bientôt la table des Gryffondor furent rempli de compliments à l'égard du Malefoy, qui essayait d'être digne malgré les regards fixait sur lui de partout.

Harry comprenait franchement le malaise de l'enfant qui semblait aussi timide que son ombre, ce qui le confortait dans le fait que cet enfant ne soit pas Malefoy, Malefoy même enfant devait être une personne orgueilleuse de sa personne ! Ce qui était le contraire exacte du l'enfant à ses côté, qui était la chose la plus mignonne qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Harry plongé dans ses réflexions, ne se rendit pas contre des regards hostiles poser sur l'enfant, mais surtout celui d'une rousse, qui tordait presque sa cuillère entre ses mains.

Il se contenta juste de retourné son attention vers Ron pour commencer une discussion enflammée sur le prochain match de quidditch opposant l'équipe de Serpentard à celle des Pouffsoufle.

\- je suis sûr que l'équipe de Pouffsoufle va gagner ! Affirma Ron la bouche pleine de manière étonnamment claire

\- et pour cela ? Demanda interrogateur Harry

\- parce que le remplaçant de l'attrapeur Serpentard est un vraiment idiot ! Un peu même dire qu'il est pire que Malefoy !! Il passe tout son temps à ceux vanté de sa richesse et de son poste de remplaçant, alors qu'il est un vraiment boulé au quidditch ! Et en plus il a essayé de draguer ginny ! Tu te rend compte ! Ginny ! Fit le roux une fureur dans les yeux poignardant avec énervement une cuisse de poulet

Le brun fut étonné delà mention de la petite sœur de weasley, il était totalement sorti de sa tête, pourtant il se rappelle qu'il y'a même pas quelques heures, elle était le centre de ses pensée.

Mais fut rapidement déconcentrés par la discussion du petit garçon blond à ses côtés, lui et hermione parlait.. De runes ! Sans blague c'était quoi cette discussion de merde, et vu l'air emballé du jeune garçon il semblait vraiment emballé.. Et hermione qui le regardait avec surprise mais surtout choix d'avoir trouvé une personne qui s'intéresse aux runes comme elle..

Il soupira profondément.. Es-ce que touts les enfants de famille aristocrate était ainsi ? Silencieux comme une moule morte.. Pas qu'elle parlait au départ ! Mais cela montrait de son point de vue, Le vocabulaire du mini Serpentard.. À son âge, ce n'était pas normale de parler de runes.. Putain ! Combien d'enfants sensés, qui à l'age quatre ans discutaient, de la quantité de rune imposé sur une maison protégée par le Fidelitas ? C'était une question qu'il se posait faiblement.

\- Harry tu m'écoutes ! Rugit la voix agacée de Ron qui parlé dans l'air depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Le Gryffondor se rappela alors de la discussion qu'il était censé tenir avec son meilleur ami, et lui fit une mine contrite.

\- donc tu disais ? Demanda le brun

\- Malefoy malgré son comportement est un excellent joueur de quidditch. Dit le roux avec réluctance. Je pourrais dire même qu'il est plus bon que toi Harry ! Non ne me fait pas cette tête ! Malefoy est quelques d'intelligent.. Pas que tu ne le sois pas bien-sûr.. Mais cette fouine est aussi stratège et rusé et on peut dire que jusqu'à maintenant tu gagnais avec ta change hors du commun ! Termina Ron posément en tout bon exper

\- tu penses vraiment cela ?

\- que Malefoy est née avec un balai en or dans le cul ? Certainement ! Mais ne soit pas déçu mon pote !

\- hm.. Fit Harry pensif

\- on peut dire sur le plan technique que Malefoy est vraiment un prodige de mon avis ! Mais sur le plan force et rapidité tu le bats à plate couture ! Regarde âgé de 17 ans Malefoy à la même taille qu'hermione.. Hermione ! Il reprit pour montrer toute l'ampleur de ses dires. Il est aussi frêle qu'une brindille de balais ! Le pauvre c'est comme si on ne le nourrissait pas.. Termina ron avec exaspération

\- tu as sans doute raison ! Les pauvres Serpentard, ils vont perdre de manière pitoyable ! Reprit le brun pour changer rapidement de sujet, parce que là vu l'apparence chétive et malingre du plus jeune il se posait franchement des questions sur son l'alimentation

Ron lui répondit avec une exclamation enjouée en imaginant la maison des Serpentard battu par les Pouffsoufle ! Une pure choix pour lui.

Il se crispa légèrement en sentant une présence derrière lui, et ces soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque toute la table des Gryffondor se turent, et qu'une main large et forte se posait sur son épaule tendue.

\- Potter.. Fit la voix derrière lui

À suivre...


	9. chapitre 8

Disclaimer : touts les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout le reste, n'appartiennent qu'à JKR. Sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre 7, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ça me fais toujours autant plair de savoir l'avis et les questionnements de mes lecteurs ! Bonne lecture !

~oOo~

• chapitre 8 •

~oOo~

\- Potter.. Fit la voix derrière lui

Harry se retourna lentement sous le regard de touts les élèves de sa table pour trouver derrière lui, Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur, le fixant de regard étrange.

\- Blaise Zabini ! Il lui sourit en lui tendant sa main

\- hein ?.. Répondis Harry

\- toujours aussi perspicace..

Harry vit Ron se lever prêt à attaquer, mais il lui fit signe de s'assoir, Zabini n'était pas aussi bête qu'un Gryffondor ou un Pouffsoufle pour commencer une bagarre avec lui dans la grande salle, alors que tout les professeurs étaient présent, enfin il l'espérait, en ce instant là il n'avait pas envie de se battre.

\- qu'es-ce que tu me veux zabini ? Fit Harry d'une voix fermée

\- ohh calme-toi ! Ne monte sur tes grands chevaux. Sourit le Serpentard. Tu as le petit prince avec toi ! En tant que meilleur ami de draco Malefoy je ne peux pas le laisser en présence de Gryffondor sans une présence saine ! Termina le basané sur un ton solennel en farfouillant dans les cheveux blonds affectueusement

Harry le jaugea un instant de son regard, d'un regard suspicieux, ce Serpentard là ne lui avait presque jamais fait de tort, Même si des fois, il se mêlait à leur dispute pour empêcher à son ami des blessures ou même tous simples pour le protégé.

Doucement il se décala, et fit une à Zabini près de Malefoy.

C'est ainsi que le dîner se termina, entre les bavardages du mini Malefoy avec sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami, que même sans mémoire il semblait déjà l'apprécié grandement, c'est en écoutant discrètement leur conversation qu'il apprit que le métis et draco se connaissait depuis l'enfance, donc pour le blond platine, la surprise devait plutôt venir de la grande taille voir immense que possédait le métisse.

Blaise zabini était un jeune métis assez attirant, si on regardait sa grande carrure, après tout un mètre 80 et même plus à leur âge, bon 17 était assez impression, mais lui non plus n'avait pas à rougir face au basané, car Harry pouvait dire sans mentir, qu'il dépassait le brun facilement, avec c'est presque un mètre 90 ! Il était tout de même le survivant, et on ne pouvait pas dire que Madame weasley était des mères qui affamait ses enfants, loin de là.

Le Serpentard avait une assez bonne musculature, sûrement faite par sa pratique intensif de Quidditch dans l'équipe de Serpentard, équipe dans laquelle il tenait le rôle de batteur au près de Millicent bulstrode, un vrai bulldozeur sur patte.

Harry remarqua en y pensant que le blond dans son état normal était le petit de sa bande, même Parkinson était plus grand que lui.. Et cela faisait comment dire.. Pitié.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix du directeur, qui debout sur l'estrade où se trouve la table des professeur, il demandait l'attention des élèves.

-Comme vous pouvez tous le voir, votre camarade Mr Malefoy se retrouve dans un état des plus spéciaux.. Les mesures de sécurité prisent son très strict et agression, brimade, insulte ou même insinuation de toute sorte serons sévèrement punis ! J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous et votre sagesse pour agir avec Mr Malefoy en tout conscience de son âge ! Termina Dumbledore en faisant un tour de la grande table du regard

Après cette déclaration les professeurs incitèrent leurs élèves à se rendre dan leur dortoir le coudrefeu ayant été largement dépasser.

Tout tant s'en allant, ses amis et un Blaise Zabini avec lui, il nota que Pomfrey, n'était pas présente lors du dîner.

~oOo~

Severus soupira un grand coup, la fatigue engourdissant ses membres, agenouillé devant sa cheminée, il rassurait un père surprotecteur mais surtout inquiet de l'état de son fils.

\- oui il va bien

\- a-t-il tous ses membres intacts ? Comment ce sens t-il ? Est il mal à l'aise à poudlard ? Veut-il rentrée à la maison ? Avec son papa ? Demanda la voix inquiète mais rapide de lucius

\- calme-toi ! Il va bien ! Je te dis ! Il a toujours c'est 4 membres, ces 10 doigts et orteils, oui il se s'en bien ! Aussi bien qu'un adolescent revenu à l'enfant perdu dan une école avec des personnes deux plus grandes que lui ! Dit Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez

\- mai...

\- non il ne va et ne veux pas repartir au manoir ! Tu le sais bien que même s'il le voulait-il ne le pourrait pas ! Il doit rester éloigné du lord ! Peu importe son âge cela reste trop dangereux !

\- je pourrais le cacher ! Je ne suis pas un incapable ! Retorqua vivement le Malefoy

Le maitre des potions commença à sentir une migraine arriver, lucius était peut-être inquiet mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être ainsi.. Aussi agaçant.

\- non tu n'es pas un incapable ! Je ne l'ai jamais dit et je ne le dirais ! Nous savons toi et moi qu'il c'est lire dans la magie des gens ! Fit calmement le brun

Un silence se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes, et Severus fixant les flammes vertes à travers desquelles, il pouvait voir le visage trouble de son ami.

\- je suis désolé sev.. Tu sais très bien que le stress et tout ça, sa ne fait pas bon ménage avec moi.. Soupira l'aristocrate blond en se grattant la nuque de manière nerveuse

Severus ne lui en tint pas compte, de toutes manières il lui avait déjà pardonné, et en ce instant comme à plusieurs autres moments, il s'étonnait du naturel que l'aristocrate pouvait montrer avec ses proches, car malgré les dires et le masque constamment placé de bon Malefoy, lucius était quelqu'un de plutôt spontané et accueillant. De trait de caractère qu'il avait dû enfuir pour subvenir à l'étiquette du Malefoy.

Il ne peut se dire que son ami devait être un excellent père, et ce n'était pas peut dire.. Finale il lui répondit.

\- ce n'est rien oublions cela.. Je sais qu'être un espion est assez épuisant physique comme mentale... Lâcha Severus en savant que le blond était dans un endroit sécuriser et sûrement seul pour lâcher une information aussi importante

À suivre..


	10. chapitre 9

Disclaimer : touts les personnages et l'univers d'harry Potter et tout le reste, n'appartiennent qu'à JKR. Sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre 9, merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews ! sa me fait vraiment plaisir ! bonne lecture !

~oOo~

• chapitre 9 •

~oOo~

Draco assit sur son lit ses petits bras entourant ces pieds au niveau de son torse, ne comprenait pas beaucoup de chose, même presque rien.. Il s'était endormit dans un des cachots du manoir après une punition et lorsqu'il s'était réveiller il était une salle avec plein de chaudrons et son parrain.

Depuis ce moment-là il avait été trimballé un peu partout devant suivre des personnes qu'il ne connaissait, et se faisait agresser par des filles qui passait leur temps à glousser au tour de lui comme des malpropres.

En plus personne ne semblait voulait lui expliquer, pourquoi il se retrouvait dans un endroit qui ressemblait trait pour trait à une école, avec plein de personne de taille totalement démesuré, comparé à la sienne.

Et puis il avait Harry ! Il était vraiment gentil avec lui ! Et était aussi très beau et quand il le prenait de ses bras, il se sentait en sécurité ! Comme avec son papa, même s'il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait avec la magie du brun, comme une noirceur, qu'a quelque rare moment il percevait lorsque celui était dans ces pensées..

Mais lui, n'aimait pas beaucoup parler et préférait plutôt regarder de loin pour voir l'évolution de cette chose, lorsqu'il était au manoir, sa mère lui interdisait souvent la parole, alors il avait prit cette habitude de rester silencieux, même quand ça faisait mal ou qu'il voulait poser une question., il préférait plutôt s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque du manoir et amasser le plus de connaissance possible ! Car son père lui avait toujours dit que seul le savoir faisait d'un personne un grand sorcier.

Après monsieur Harry, il avait rencontré Neville, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas beaucoup l'aimé, il ne savait pas pourquoi.. Et puis il avait le même phénomène qu'avec monsieur Harry, comme si quelque chose entravait sa magie.. Lui à travers ces observations trouvait le Gryffondor assez sympathique.

Puis hermione, une jeune fille très cultivée à ce qu'il avait put voir, elle était une personne de très bonne compagnie ! Et il aimait beaucoup quand elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux !

Et il avait Ronald, lui aussi ne l'aimais pas beaucoup ! Comme les personnes qu'il le fixait au fond de la table pendant le dîner, un petit groupe qui ne cessait de le dévisager de manière méchante alors qu'il le ne leur avait rien fait.

Et dans tout cela il y avait sa nouvelle amie, Alckia ! Nom qu'il aimait beaucoup, il l'avait trouvé dans un des nombres livre de contes qu'il avait lu au manoir.

Dans ce livre, il y avait un héros ! Il était grand ! Très grand et il avait des yeux verts et des cheveux brun comme Monsieur Harry, sauf que lui vivait dans une époque ou il n'y avait pas de magie, mais ou il y avait un beau prince à sauver ! Lui il n'aimait pas beaucoup les princesses !et puis le grand chevalier, avait un cheval qu'il avait nommé alckia, mais le cheval était mort à la fin du récit, alors il avait nommé son phenix en hommage a la monture, en plus Alckia était un grand oiseau ! Comme celui du directeur !

Il était le meilleur ami du héros et ensemble il avait sauvé le beau prince d'une mort certaine, il lui a donner ce nom à son phénix, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait son meilleur ami !

En plus c'était le plus beau des phénix ! Et il l'aimait déjà beaucoup !

Monsieur Harry aussi était un héros ! Il était Harry Potter, son père et sa mère lui parlait beaucoup de lui. Même si de manière radicalement différente.

Tandis que son papa lui, lui racontait comment l'enfant-qui-a-survécu a mit fin à leur souffrance en anéantissantvoldemot alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout bébé, sa mère elle, lui vociférait comment Harry Potter avec détruit son monde idyllique en tuant son maitre.

Et draco lui de ces 4 années à vivre au manoir, il avait bien appris une chose, et c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais suivre ou même écouté les convictions de sa génitrice.

Alors il suivait les conseils de papa, qui lui disait lorsqu'il était encore plus petit qu'il ne fallait jamais écouter les préjugés des autres, et plutôt s'en faire soit même.

~oOo~

Harry sorti de la chambre en même temps que Neville lorsque le blond s'endormir, et partir dans la salle commune.

Là-bas, leurs amis qui se résumaient à ron, hermione, Dean, Seamus, qui les attendait dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée, arrivé ils se mirent à l'aise, dans un silence des plus tendu, tout le monde fixait l'âtre rougeoyant du feu.

Puis le silence fut coupé par ron, sa voix portant étonnement fort dans la salle commune vide.

\- je n'ai pas vraiment pu vous poser des questions à toi et Neville au sujet Malefoy, donc au final que compté vous faire vraiment avec ce Malefoy.. ?

\- nous devons juste joué aux Baby-Sitters jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sont était normal.. Fit Neville gêné. C'est surtout de ma faute si nous allons devoir nous coltiner Malefoy.. Si je n'av-..

\- sa ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer ! Ce qui est fait, est fait ! De toute manière je suis sûr que La chauve souris ne va pas tardez à trouver un remède ! Et puis si sa dure, nous sommes tout là pour vous aidé ! S'exclama Seamus avec le sourire

\- et puis Malefoy enfant ne semble pas si agaçant de que celui que nous connaissons ! Encouragea Dean à son tour

\- je peux même dire qu'il est plus mature que la plupart des personnes ici ! Sourit hermione sous les exclamations de ses amis. Mais sans vous mentire, je peux dire que ce Malefoy est plus calme et timide que l'autre..

\- tu peux le dire.. Il est aussi muet que Ron lorsque Les Canons de Chudley perde un match ! Rit Harry à l'égard du roux

Mais contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait, Ron ne réagit pas vraiment, le regard sombre en fixant ses mains.

\- ro-.. Commença hermione

\- pourquoi tout le monde prend la situation avec tant de désinvolture ?! C'est Malefoy ! Le fils de pute qui insulte hermione de sans de bourbe et ma famille de traite à leur sang !

\- Ron calme-toi ! Ordonna la seule fille du groupe en le fusilla du regard. Ce petit garçon n'est pas le Malefoy que l'on connaît à ce que je sais il lui n'a jamais insulté ta mère ou ton père comme toi tu le fais tous les jours !

\- non mais je rêve !! jura ron en s'en allant d'un pas furieux après quelque seconde en voyant qu'Harry ne prendrait pas sa défense

Après un violent claquement de porte, hermione soupira violemment en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- je pensais qu'il l'avait bien pris.. Parla Harry pour la première fois de la discussion la tête baisser

\- c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas encore bien comprit la situation, et le temps que l'information percute le cerveau.. Plaisanta la brunette sous le regard de ses autres amis

\- il doit m'en vouloir ! Maintenant firent en cœur Neville et Harry

\- je ne pense pas ! Fit Seamus

\- il doit simplement être agacé de devoir supporté la fouine !

\- vous devez sûrement avoir raisons.. Souffla Harry doucement se remémorant le visage en colère de son meilleur ami

A suivre


	11. chapitre 10

Disclaimer : touts les personnages et l'univers d'harry Potter et tout le reste, n'appartiennent qu'à JKR. Sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre 10, merci a tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews à la fin de chaque chapitre ça me fait énormément plaisir, et ceux aussi qui passe sans laisser de mot, merci de suivre mon histoire !

~oOo~

• chapitre 10 •

~oOo~

Le week-end était passé de manière tranquille, Harry avait passé la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque avec hermione et le petit Malefoy, l'année filait avec rapidité et il devrait passer bientôt ses ASPICS, donc manqué une journée était presque fatalité pour hermione qui bien-sûr, avait décidé de l'aider à la rattraper.

Ce qui n'était chose aisé, puisque les professeurs comme s'ils n'étaient pas content de les stressé à mort sur leur avenir, les bombardaient d'essais, pour soi-disant les préparer.. Son cul ouais ! Lui pouvait dire qu'il faisait cela juste pour les épuisé.. Et épuisé c'était ce qu'il était.

Ayant effectivement passé le week-end avec son amie brune, il n'avait pas une seule fois reparler à son ami roux, qui lui restait dans son coin en le boudant, ne manquant pas une seule fois l'occasion de fusiller l'enfant qui restait toujours aussi perplexe devant l'animosité que manifestait Ron à son égard.

Harry pouvait bien comprendre cela, c'était comme si à présent que Malefoy était dans un corps d'enfant, la haine du roux avait presque triplé à son égard !

Il en avait parlé avec hermione, qui lui avait tout simplement dit d'attendre qu'il se calmerait, et que finalement tout reviendrait à la normale, mais il en doutait fort, car la colère de Ron semblait se décupler au fur et à mesure que l'enfant restait à ses côtés.

S'en blaguer, il pouvait même dire qu'une fois dans la salle commune, son meilleur ami avait failli étrangler le petit garçon lorsque celui avait proposé de l'aider à cause de ses difficultés dans certaines, voir toutes les matières.

Rouge de honte, sous les rires de ses comparses, Harry avait juste eut le temps de sauvé le substitut de Malefoy, avant que le weasley ne lui saute dessus.

En ce moment même ils venaient de sortir de la grande salle, lui, Malefoy et hermione en direction vers la salle de cours de métamorphose, qui se trouvait deux étages supérieurs, il avait reçu l'emploi du temps du jeune aristocrate, le jour passé, et il se disait que finalement cela ne changeait pas beaucoup.

Le blond suivait tout ses cours, sauf la défense contre les forces du mal, cour dans lequel il serait présent, mais auquel il ne participerait pas.

Le petit garçon à sa grande surprise s'était fait discret, tellement discret qu'il l'avait oublié le temps d'une journée.. Oui ça pouvait sembler horrible mais.. Il ne disait pas cela pour se justifier, mais draco était aussi discret qu'une ombre et disparaissait au moindre égarement, pas qu'il partait à l'aventure mais sa présence était tellement silencieuse et reposante qu'on l'en oubliait rapidement.

Donc cette journée-là, c'était le soir au dîner qu'hermione lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas le jeune Malefoy avec lui.. Chose qu'il avait évidement zappée.

\- je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin et ce après midi aussi.. Avait-elle dit inquiète à l'égard de l'enfant

Harry en se rappelant maintenant de manière claire de la façon dont il avait laissé l'enfant, même pas plus haut que trois pommes et aussi maigre qu'un cadavre sans même hésité derrière lui.

En partant, il s'était pourtant dit avoir entendu des gazouillis mais n'en avait pas porté plus d'importance que cela.. Il s'était relevé de manière rapidement devant tout le monde et avait couru à en perdre l'haleine vers la tour de Gryffondor..

Ce qu'il avait là-bas.. Il pouvait le dire l'avait presque terrorisé, il était au moins 20 heures et le dans la pénombre, que créait la nuit dans le dortoir improvisé.. Était presque macabre.

Coucher sur le lit du milieu, l'enfant était allongé.. Son corps frêle recouvert par les ailes de son familier, mais malgré tout crispé par une terreur qui ne transparaissait pas sur les traits, tout à coup dure de l'enfant.

Le mini Malefoy, même après avoir senti présence n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse, fixant toujours de son regard aussi vide le plafond de manière désinvolte mais étrangement captivée.

Il aurait même eut pitié de ce plafond, si la voix douce retentissait dans le silence du dortoir, alors que draco n'avait pas encore fait un seul geste, alors que lui tremblait de sa course effrénée vers la tour des Gryffondor.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu d'une quelconque façon.. Mais une prochaine fois si vous voulez me punir, monsieur Harry, veillé s'il voulait considérer le geste de me prévenir.. Avait dit le sosie de Malefoy d'une voix froide tranchante.

Le brun à la porte, sentit sa respiration se couper.. Que pouvait donc dire le petit garçon ? Le punir ? Mais que se passait t-il donc dans la petite blonde.

\- si vous n'êtes pas de mauvaise humeur.. Continua le blond. Pourriez-vous m'avertir de l'heure à laquelle je pourrai avoir un repas.. S'il vous plait...

Sa respiration avait repris à un rythme des plus saccadé alors qu'il comprenait maintenant.. Sa mère.. Bordel il lui avait dit que sa mère ne l'aimait pas... Juste qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.. Pas qu'elle osait exercé des sévices sur lui..

Le blond pensait qu'il l'avait puni parce qu'il l'avait enfermé dans la chambre, sans lui jeter un regard ou même de la nourriture.. Il devait avoir soif.. À cause lui.

Harry sans hésiter pour une fois sur la marche à faire se précipita ta pour enserrer le bambin dans ces bras, seulement pour s'excuser, pas parce qu'il en avait envie depuis qu'il avait vue le sosie de Malefoy aussi innocent et fragile mais parce qu'il était désolé.

Depuis ce jour-là il avait pris là résolution de ne plus jamais oublier encore cet enfant, et il ne pouvait et ne pourrait par l'oublier.. Vu la droite monumentale que lui avait mis hermione et les regards désapprobateurs que lui avait lancés Dumbledore.. Sans compter la perte de 100 points pour les Gryffondor.. Pendant le cours de potion bien-sûr..

Il avait aussi remarqué, le subtil éloignement de draco le matin même, chose qui ne l'avait pas du tout étonné, vu ce qui c'était passé la veille.. Et il relégua ce événement comme banale, puisque le comporte du Malefoy revint à la normale.

Mais ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était que ce soir là il avait fait un abominable cauchemar dans lequel Voldemort était présent..

À suivre


	12. chapitre 11

Disclaimer : touts les personnages et l'univers d'harry Potter et tout le reste, n'appartiennent qu'à JKR. Sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre 11, merci pour les favorites, mises en alertes et reviews ! sa me fait toujours aussi plaisir !! désolé pour le retard, j'avais oublié de preciser chapitre précédant que les chapitres prendraient désormais 2 semaine pour arrivé.

bonne lecture, et n'hésiter pas à laisser une trace de votre passage en laissant des reviews, sa me motive à ecrire .

~oOo~

• chapitre 11 •

~oOo~

Tout trois allèrent rapidement après le petit-déjeuner, vers les cachots en direction du cours de potion, qui allait être très intéressant avec la présence du jeune Malefoy.

D'ailleurs tenu par hermione, sa tête nichée dans le coup de la préfète, Malefoy ne parlait pas, on pouvait dire même plus.. Depuis l'incident de la dernière fois.

Les couloirs défilaient un part un, et il stressait de plus en plus, il avait échappé aux potions, le vendredi à cause de la transformation de Malefoy et en ce lundi matin il était sûr que le professeur allait lui faire regretter cela.

Comme chaque fois ou précisément chaque matin où par Morgan, il avait potions, il se demandait toujours 2 choses essentielles..

Qui est le taré qui avait décidé de m'être les potions en première heure ? Qui voulait donc gâché sa journée avec un cours aussi torturant et macabre que les potions aussi tôt ?

Et la deuxième question était dans le même genre, pourquoi Snape ? Encore une fois pourquoi tant de haine à leurs égards ou plutôt à son égard ?

Et après ces deux questions essentielles, comme dans sa routine, ils arrivèrent de la salle de potion dans les cachots, où la plupart des Serpentard était déjà présent, comparé aux deux, trois Gryffondor par là.. Car comme deux puis putain de 7 longues années, il endure cela, un cours en commun avec les Serpentard, une torture en soi.

Hermione après avec repris son souffle plusieurs fois, déposa le petit draco qui s'empressa de lui attrapé la main rapidement, main qu'elle accepta bien-sûr.

Au même moment, une personne sortir du recoin des Serpentard pour venir les accoster, personne qui n'était pardonne d'autre que Blaise zabini.

\- bonjour hermione ! Potter.. Il leur sourit

\- salut blaise. Sourit son amie à son tour

Harry fronça ses sourcils, était-il déjà devenu ami ? Aussi rapidement en un dîné ? Un coude perforant ses côtes, coude qui appartenait à hermione, qui le fixait de manière réprobatrice.

Après l'avoir fusillé du regard, il grommela une petite salutation à l'encontre du zabini, celui ne sembla pas s'en formalisé car il se baissa à la hauteur du Malefoy.

\- alors petit bonhomme ? Comme ça va ? Fit d'une voix chaleureuse le basané en pinçant le petit nez

Un petit rire mélodieux retentit, douce caresse à l'oreille de touts les participants de cette scène aussi mignonne que l'était son acteur principal, qui à actuellement se tenait le nez en riant doucement, ses lèvres se retroussant pour la première fois dans un vrai sourire, pas un des faux sourires, qu'il réservait à Harry ou bien hermione, un vrai sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'à yeux, les embellissant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

harry se senti étrangement jaloux de ce fait, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- oui oui Blaise ! Et toi ? Comme tu vas ? Lui sourit le plus petit en enlaçant brièvement son meilleur ami

Après cela, une discussion s'entama entre les trois personnages, Harry préférant se m'être à l'écart.

\- vous pouvez rentrer en classe ! Ordonna une voix grave alors que les portes de la salle, anciennement fermées s'ouvre magique.

Tout le monde précipita dans la salle, y comprit draco qui surprit, n'en laissant rien paraître, il fut emporté par hermione dans la salle de classe.

~oOo~

Severus soupira un grand coup, il venait d'assister à la scène.. Et il ne pouvait que se dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son filleul sourire ainsi, Même à son âge normal, celui-ci ne souriait plus, muré dans silence catatonique, à part bien sur pour embêter les Gryffondor.

Il attendit quelques minutes après avoir donnée la permission aux élèves présents de rentrer, en attendant l'arrivée d'un troupeau de Gryffondor que ne se fit pas attendre, car en à peine deux minutes, le sol se mit à tremblé sous le bourdonnement des pas de ses incompétents de rouge et or, qui comme à leur habitude rentrèrent encore plus rapidement qu'il était arrivé sous son regard noir.

Après que touts ses élèves soit rentrer dans sa salle de cour, il entra rapidement à son tour, pour ne pas perdre une minute, 2 heures avec ses incapables.. Quel torture.

S'arrêtant devant le tableau noir, il examina rapidement sa classe, et Il se retint de soupiré en remarquant l'absence de deux Gryffondor, les plus incapables des incapables, un sourire de requin traversa légèrement son visage de marbre, lorsque les deux retardataires arrivèrent, essoufflé et épuisé.

\- Mr londubat et weasley.. Savez-vous quelle heure est-il ? Chantonna le professeur

\- heuu.. 8 heures ?

\- exactement il est 8 heures 5... Donc 50 points de moins pour les Gryffondor ! Sourit Severus

Les deux Gryffondor allèrent grommelant sous les regards noirs de leur maison, et s'assirent côte à cote à une table libre sortant leur affaire comme les autres.

Maintenant que sa classe était complète, il commença par tapoté le tableau de sa baguette pour que la leçon s'inscrive sur celui-ci.

\- aujourd'hui, nous allons prépare des potions de poussos, niveau de 4 années, les indications pour la préparation se trouve au tableau et dans votre livre de potion page 91.

La plupart des élèves acquiescèrent rapidement dans un silence tout particulier, un de ces silences qu'il aimait bien.. Pensa Severus

\- avant toute chose divisée vous en par duo, de deux maisons par table ! Tendis que les groupes se formait avec réluctance, Severus ordonna comme à son habitude. Dépêches vous je n'ai pas tout mon temps à perdre !

Les élèves eurent un sursaut et se dépêchèrent, c'est ainsi qu'on peut trouver un Harry Potter avec une pansy parkinson qui vociférait comme un chartier sur lui, ou encore un Ronald weasley avec un vincent crabbe qui cherchait un trésor profondément enfouis dans son nez, sous le regard dégoûté du Gryffondor.

\- bien les ingrédients sont à votre disposition dans les armoires au fond de la classe. Et tendit que les élèves se précipitait sur les dites armoires, Severus intima d'un regard au jeune Malefoy perdu de l'approcher, chose que fit l'enfant avec rapidité.

\- oui parrain ? Fit le garçonnet une fois arrivé à sa hauteur et le regard la tête baisser comme à son habitude.

Une table apparue non loin du bureau du professeur, face à la classe, et d'un signe de la main, Severus l'ordonna s'assoir, ce que fit encore une fois l'enfant sans protester, dans une docilité effrayante, venant d'un Malefoy.

\- tu travailleras ici, tu ne devrais pas te mélange à ses Gryffondor ! Sauf je pense miss Granger, leur bêtise pourrait déteindre sur vous.. Gracha le professeur

Draco acquiesça tranquillement, laissant avec joie et fatigue son parrain vociférer sur les.. Gryffondor.

Il était face à la classe et touts ces regards braqués sur le ne faisait que le gêner, les élèves venaient de revenir à leur place, et était aussi silencieux que des statuts, le regardant comme une bête de foire.

Le pourquoi de sa présence ici, il ne le connaissait pas, mais grâce à ce qu'il avait entendu, toutes ses choses et ingrédients posés, un peu partout lui permettait de savoir, qu'il était dans une classe de potion, et que le professeur devait être Severus qui assis sur son bureau ne faisait plus attention à lui.

Mais peu importait, que son parrain le regarde ou non, les potions il s'y connaissait, et même sans la présence d'un adulte, il pouvait quand même préparé une simple potion de poussos, après tout il avait eut les meilleurs précepteurs de tout la grande Bretagne ! Et avait eu comme professeur attitré Severus !

Donc c'est déterminé, à ne pas décevoir son parrain, qui même si savait qu'il ne le regardait pas, suivait chacun de ses gestes.

Il nettoya rapidement son plan de travail, d'un sort informulé, comme il le faisait toujours, comme à dit Severus, un plan de travail propre favorisait la préparation d'une potion.

Ensuite, d'un geste de sa petite main, il fit apparaitre tout ce dont il avait besoin, ingrédients, ustensiles et chaudrons apparurent sur la table, son parrain avait sûrement oublier de lui en procurer.

Il remonta rapidement ses manches, comme son patron le faisait et commença sa préparation.

~oOo~

Severus releva sa tête de ses copies, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un louche tombant au sol, en relevant la tête, il vit sa classe entière la bouche grande en ouverte en fixant un point près de lui.

Severus se crispa de manière instantané, lorsqu'il se rappela de la chose, ou plus précisément la personne qui se trouvait près de lui.

Son mauvais pressentiment se confirma, quand lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit son filleul, autour de lui, lévitant une planche à découpé, sur laquelle était en train de découpé en fine lamelle un ingrédient quelconque à tout vitesse, accompagné par le balai des ingrédients, qui voltigeant dans les airs, partait tombé en rythme dans le chaudron.

Severus senti à son tour sa bouche dégringoler, envoyant à son tour le spectacle que donnait son presque fils, au milieu de cette agitation, le front en sueur, alors que toute sa concentration était fixée sur le chaudron, ses mèches blondes lui barrant par intermittence son visage juvénile, qui dans sa concentration ne se doutait pas de touts les regards qui le scrutaient éberlués.

Il avait oublié la manière un tout petit peu spécial de son filleul, de préparer les potions... Et maintenant toute la classe pouvait voir l'étendu des pouvoirs de son protégé, chose qui lui apporterait de gros ennuis plus, mais en ce moment précis la seul chose qu'il pouvait se demander était si la magie sans baguette de cet enfant avait une limite ?

C'est donc sans étonnement, que Severus entendit, le bruit d'une explosion au fond de la classe, puis d'une autre, ainsi de suite touts les chaudrons explosèrent, à même pas une heure et demie de la fin de cours, des substances de toutes les couleurs explosant au visage de touts les élèves, tout enfin presque.

Sauf quelques personnes, qui au quatre coins de la salle, furent sauvé par des bulles qui apparurent pour les protégées, ainsi que Severus qui était entouré d'une fine membrane qui ressemblait à une étrange bulle, qui à son plus grand soulagement avait protégé les copies qu'il s'efforçait de corriger depuis le début du cours.

~oOo~

Harry regarda avec des yeux écarquillés le petit Malefoy qui venait de faire apparaît ses outils d'un geste de la main, et en tournant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul qui avait vu cela.

Puisque la moitié des Serpentard fixait le mini prince le regard idiot la bouche comme lui, à ce moment oubliant un instant le Malefoy, il se dit avec dérision, qu'il aurait vraiment aimé avoir un appareil photo à sa disposition, juste pour immortaliser.

Il ne savait pas comment le garçonnet avait fait pour arriver au près du professeur, certainement que c'etait rogue qui ne voulait pas qu'il se mélange à la populace.. Il l'imaginait bien dire de sa voix coincée, personne ne se demande comme il fait pour parler les lèvres presque fermer ? .. Draco, tu ne devrais pas de mélangé à eux ! Leur stupidité espérons ne t'a pas encore atteint.

Un bruit de fer rencontrant le sol le fit se retourner, ron qui fixait un point près, enfin pas trop près, bon vous avez compris ! À côté Du professeur.

Harry retourna rapidement vers la source de l'attention de la classe, et vit cette fois, draco entouré par des objets et des ingrédients qui voulaient, et se découpaient et se laissaient tomber dans le chaudron posé sur la table, dans un balai hypnotisant, et hypnotisé c'était l'État dans lequel se trouvait ses amis.

Sauf bien-sûr hermione, qui regardait l'enfant éberlué, après tout, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'être étonné, la magie sans baguette et informulé de l'enfant était étonnante, car on ne pouvait plus juger cela de magie instinctive, c'était trop pousser et même lui, qui avait des entraînements spéciaux pour vaincre Voldemort, entraînements dans lesquels, il apprenait la magie sa baguette et les informulés avec pour professeur Dumbledore lui-même, n'arrivait presque à rien alors qu'il s'entraînait depuis sa 5e années, effectivement, il n'arrivait qu'a déplacé de quelques centimètres des objets legers.

Même Dumbledore , lui avait dit qu'il avait travaillé encore et encore pour maîtriser la magie sans baguette et les informulés, puis le vieil homme avait dit que la dextérité venait avec le temps, mais il avait l'exemple qui démontrait que cela était totalement faux, draco n'était âgé actuellement que de 4 ans et semblait manié sa magie d'un mouvement de main sans une seule difficultées..

Une explosion le fit sorti de ses pensées, et il retourna pour voir Seamus et son binôme Bulstrode couvert d'une substance bleu ciel, puis rapidement une autre explosion se fit entre cette fois à l'avant, c'était cette fois daphné Grangrass et Dean qui s'etait fait asperger par un genre de gelée rose bonbon, et comme une traînée de poudre, touts les chaudrons se mirent à explosé.

Il ferma alors les yeux en se protégeant les yeux de ses bras, alors s'était à son tour de se faire asperger, et que sa partenaire, qui n'était personnes d'autre que la charmante pansy parkinson, criait comme une banshee.

Après quelques secondes, ne sentant rien atterrir sur lui, Harry ouvra ses yeux, un à un, avant de laisser tombé ses bras à ses côtés, en remarquant la protection translucide qui l'entourait et avait encaissés la substance couleur pomme.

C'était quoi encore ce truc ? Se demanda Harry en effleurant la bulle qui l'avait protégé des éclaboussures, et remarqua que la bulle était un genre de protego, elle n'avait pas de consistance et lorsqu'il tenta de la toucher sa main la traversa.

Les gémissements de douleurs de sa coéquipière le firent sortir de ses pensées, et il remarqua ainsi, que parkinson, elle n'avait pas été protégé, donc que la mixture l'avait éclaboussé et que sa température ébouillantée, comme l'avait demandé le livre, devait l'avoir brûlé au 2eme degré.

À ce moment-là en faisant le tour de la classe de son regard, il entendit les soupirs de douleurs, gémissements et larmes de certains, puis vit que certaines personnes comme lui, étaient entouré par la bulle, hermione, Snape, Neville était dans le même état que lui.

A suivre..


	13. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : touts les personnages et l'univers d'harry Potter et tout le reste, n'appartiennent qu'à JKR. Sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : MRésumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre 12, avec deux jours de retard, merci toute celle et ceux qui me laissent des commentaire ça me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

oOo

_chapitre 12_

oOo

* * *

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Se demanda Harry, mais avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir dans ces réflexions, les cris de snape se firent entre, ordonnant rapidement aux personnes saines d'escorter les blessés rapidement.

L'agitation gagna rapidement la classe, et les personnes assez intelligentes, qui en voyant le premier chaudron exploser, s'était réfugié sous les tables, se relevèrent, et sous les directives de Severus, Harry et ses autres amis, escortèrent ceux ne remarqua pas que lorsqu'il sortit de sa bulle, celle-ci éclata comme par magie, toujours inquiet pour ses amis, c'est ainsi qu'il ignora le petit garçon, qui ne se doutant pas de ses qui se passait termina sa potion tranquillement, il avait réussi à finir celle-ci presque une heure, avant leur imparti.

Et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour déposer une fiole de potion sur la table du professeur, il se rendit compte que la salle était vide à l'exception de rogue qui après avoir rangé la salle, depuis une vingtaine de minutes, fixait son filleul, il devait avoir une conversation, depuis quand le petit blond se permettait-il de lui désobéir à ses ordres ?

Severus fronça ses sourcils, en se rendant compte que le blond se tassait sur lui-même, et en détournant le regard gêné par la frayeur du blond, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas donné d'ordre, n'y de consigne, ou même des explications.

Il se rendit compte, qu'il avait laissé son filleul dans l'ignorance de la situation qui le concernait principalement, de plus.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, depuis quand était-il aussi étourdi ? Et en plus il était sûr, que draco même s'il se posait sûrement des centaines de questions, mais n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche, à cause de cette foutue timidité et peur de l'inconnu.. Tournant un regard vers draco qui avait la tête baisser, il refusa à le faire angoisser plus longtemps et d'une voix douce, la colère disparue de ses traits, il parla.

\- hey draco vient..Un acquiescement plus tard, draco était devant lui, et Severus le fit monter sur ces pieds.

\- es toi qui a fait cela ?

Le blond pencha la tête sur côté interrogatif.

\- les bulles de protection ? Sourit Severus

Draco rougit et se mit à trituré le bout de sa queue de cheval, gêné, et Severus se rendit compte que s'était de la magie accidentelle.

\- excuse-moi Severus.. Je ne savais pas, c'était ma magie qui réagis ainsi en sentant des personnes que j'aime en danger.. Fit piteusement draco

D'un baisé sur le front, il lui fit comprendre que cela ne faisait rien.

\- essaye de ne plus faire de magie sans baguette de manière visible, okay ?Le blond acquiesça silencieux, et se contenta d'écouter son parrain, on lui avait déjà dit de ne pas faire de chose comme cela devant des gens que son parrain ne trouvait pas de confiance, sinon des méchantes personnes viendrait le prendre, mais il avait oublié cela, tellement il voulait bien faire.

\- sais-tu où nous sommes ?

Severus attendit quelques minutes patiemment et la petite voix de son filleul retenti dans un souffle

?- dans une école... Fit calmement l'enfant en balançant les jambes dans l'air- nous ne sommes pas dans n'importe quelle école.. Commenca Severus.

\- Nous sommes à craque se fit entendre lorsque draco releva sa petite tête rapidement, ses cheveux attachés en catogan frappant l'air.

\- l'école de sorcellerie ? Demanda draco suspicieux

Et en voyant Severus hocher la tête, il fonça les sourcils.

\- ce n'est pas possible oncle sev' ! Je n'ai que quatre ans ! Et papa a dit que l'on ne pouvait rentrer à poudlard qu'a 11 ans ! Affirma draco le regard de braise

Le professeur sourit doucement, le draco de cette époque, avait perdu au fils du temps, ce timbre de voix lorsqu'il parlait de son père, le draco de cette époque n'avait plus aucun timbre de voix, son filleul, le temps passant était devenu un être monocorde, sans centre d'intérêt, usée par les épreuves de la vie, épreuves qui s'acharnaient sur lui... Le sourire qui ornait le visa de Severus se fana et son presque fils avait tellement changer.

\- vois-tu draco, souvent des choses arrive sans prévenir, change le monde comme nous le connaissons du tout au tout.. C'est ce qui t'arrive en ce moment..

Draco sentit son parrain le serré fortement contre lui, il avait vu changement de comportement de son parrain, et il fit du mieux qu'il pût pour réconforter l'homme sombre.

\- la vie t'a donné un deuxième chance draco, ne t'inquiète pas de touts les problèmes qui accable les autres, et pour une fois pense à toi ! C'est ton moment de repos dira-t-on... Sourit piètrement mais énigmatiquement Severus

Le blond ne comprit pas tout ce que disait son parrain, mais se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre le torse fort de sa deuxième figure paternelle.

Quelques minutes passèrent et des coups se firent entre contre la porte, Severus ordonna à la personne derrière, d'entrée ce que la personne fit, et Harry entra timidement pour sa grande stature dans la salle de classe.

\- je suis venu chercher draco, nous venons d'amener touts les blessés à l'infirmerie et nous comptions allez en cours de divination, et comme...

Severus roula des yeux, pourquoi être aussi crispé ? Il n'allait pas la bouffer qu'a même, après quelques secondes dans un silence complet, il finit par faire signe au blond de suivre le Gryffondor, Gryffondor avec qui il devrait bientôt parler.

~oOo~

Harry qui marchait en présence de draco, celui silencieux le suivait comme son ombre, il avait longuement hésité à prendre la main du jeune homme comme hermione le faisait souvent, ou le prendre dans ses bras, mais finalement il n'avait pas fait un geste, préférant penser librement.

Effectivement, il ne comprenait pas la conversation qui c'était déroulé entré, car en allant chercher draco qu'il avait légèrement oublier, il s'était arrêter à la porte en entendant des voix, et c'était rapidement rendu compte que le professeur de potion était en conversation avec le blond.

Comme il était une personne de nature curieuse, il avait écouté la plupart de la conversation, et gêner lorsqu'en entrant, il avait vu le regard snape qui le balançait un, tu te croyais discret ? passons, depuis une phrase résonnait dans sa tête, « la vie t'a donné un deuxième chance draco, ne t'inquiète pas de touts les problèmes qui accable les autres, et pour une fois pense à toi ! C'est ton moment de repos dira-t-on... Sourit piètrement Severus. »

Qu'es ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? Selon cette phrase Malefoy et non pas draco serait quelqu'un qui ce souci des autres ?, il ne le croyait pas vraiment, un Malefoy qui ne se préoccupe pas que sa petite personne, c'était une utopie, égoïste comme ils sont.

Vraiment cette phrase était incompréhensible pour lui, qui par ses années de rivalité avec Malefoy, ne comprenait pas vraiment le fait que le blond puisse être quelqu'un de bien et d'honnête.

Il fut arrêté par les petites mains, qui tirait son pantalon, tête baisser, et en regardant devant lui il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le couloir menant à sa salle de cour, une porte se trouvait devant lui, le narguant, et c'est en soupirant qu'il ouvrit la porte.

À son premier pas dans la classe, il lui envahit par pour l'odeur de renfermer qui émanait de la classe, comme si cette vieille bique de trewalny, ne pouvait pas ouvrir une fenêtre, la voix de la professeur se fit alors entendre.

\- entrez ! Entrez ! Mon 3ème oeil m'avais averti de votre arrivée ! Fit Sybill trelawny le regard vague

Harry soupira de manière imperceptible, avant d'aller d'avoir au près de Neville, où se trouvait l'unique place libre, draco sous l'ordre du professeur, parti s'asseoir sur le bureau sombre, où se trouvait divers plantes, boules de cristal et biblo sans importance.

Après avoir vérifié que le petit garçon soit bien installé, le professeur prit la parole.- aujourd'hui mes chers enfants, nous lirons notre avenir lointain dans des tasses de thés au jasmin ! Elle dit en faisant apparaître sur chacun des plateaux posés sur les cuisses des élèves, eux même assit dans des poufs.

Elle prit le nécessaire pour elle et le petit garçonnet à ces côtés, dans ces tiroirs, et retourna son attention vers les élèves.

\- y'a t-il quelqu'un pour dire l'importance des prémonitions par la lecture du thé ? Demanda rapidement le professeur

Une main se leva et au plus grand étonnement de toute la classe entière ce n'était pas celle d'hermione Granger, mais celle d'une Pouffsoufle aux couettes rousses, classe avec qui ils avaient le cours de divination.

\- oui mademoiselle Halison ?- la promotions par la lecture du thé, est un rite ancien utilisé par les prêtresses pour connaitre leur avenir, du même statut que les cartes taros, par exemple, selon les dires la magie influencerait le processus, selon son affinité au art sombre et à la magie blanche. Répondit la jeune fille en remettant ces lunettes en place.

\- exactement ! S'enthousiasma le professeur. Dix points pour les Pouffsoufle ! Maintenant ils ne vous restent plus qu'a m'être un peu de magie dans le thé, grâce à vos baguettes, et lorsque ceux si sera fait la couleur verte changera.. Elle s'assombrira prenant une teinte de vert plus foncé ou bien s'éclaircira devenant d'un vert plus lumineux, sur ce je vous laisse le temps de faire cela, puis je parlerai pour lire votre avenir ! Termina trelawny

Le monologue terminé, toute la classe se lança dans l'exercice, ainsi que draco, qui lui n'aillant pas de baguette décida d'utiliser sa magie sans baguette comme à son habitude, mais lorsqu'il se rappela de la demande de son parrain il hésita légèrement, ce n'était qu'un petit tour et ce n'était pas voyant du tout..

Un soupir traversa ses petites lèvres et il tourna son regard vers le professeur assis près de lui.

\- madame ! Appela doucement draco

\- hum.. Oui ? Demanda trelawny en tournant son attention le petit garçon

\- pourrais-je utilisé votre baguette s'il-vous-plaît ? Fit poliment draco

Le professeur fut étonné quelques secondes ? elle fut étonner de la courtoisie du jeune enfant, mais lui tendit rapidement sa baguette en se rendant compte que le petit Malefoy n'en avait pas.

\- merci. Lui sourit doucement l'enfant

Trelawny détourna le regard gêné, le petit garçon était si mignon, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, elle regarda le blond saisir la baguette fermement de sa main, et la posée contre la tasse pendant un millième de seconde avant de la retiré.

Il lui tendit sa baguette après cela, et en la prenant la rousse qu'était trelawny veut le thé vert tourné au blanc pur, sa bouche tomba et son regard s'exorbita, elle enleva lentement ses grandes lunette de son nez, et fixa de ses yeux noisettes, la mixture à la couleur du lait.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le petit garçon pour déblatérer sur ce fait extraordinaire et encore jamais vu, elle rendit compte que l'enfant n'était plus à ses côtés, mais était maintenant près d'un potter assez surpris de sa présence.

Elle se leva alors, en cachant la mixture du Malefoy d'un couvert, avant d'aller voir ses élèves, lire l'avenir pathétique et exagérément niais des Pouffsoufle et celle monocorde des Gryffondor, son travail était vraiment exaspérant par moment.

Trelawny quitta son bureau, et commença par les Pouffsoufle slalomant entre les rangées d'élèves, parlant par ci par là, sous les yeux exorbiter des élèves qui la voyait pour la première fois sans ses affreuses lunettes.

Elle s'arrêta maintenant devant Potter, son élèves favori, et regarda la tasse avec étonnement.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Pourquoi n'avait pas fait l'exercice ?

\- je l'ai fait ! Fit gêné le brun en se passant une main dans ces cheveux. Mais rien n'a changer. Cru bon de rajouter Harry sous le regard soupçonneux du professeur

La rousse se mit à genou et fixa le thé d'un regard émerveillé, aujourd'hui était vraiment son jour de chance ! Elle tombait sur des phénomènes encore jamais vu.

\- selon la couleur, votre magie aurait une affinité pour la magie sombre et celle claire, cet étonnant mélange, vous donnera des opportunités encore jamais imaginé, et une force considérable pour affronter vos problèmes.. Récita le professeur sou le regard exorbité de Harry

Nette que trelawny se releva la sonnerie retentit, et tout les élèves se levèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha, en quittant la salle rapidement.

Le groupe de Harry partir en traînant un Harry éberlué, car c'était pour la première fois qu'en sept ans qu'il sortait de cette classe sans prophétie décrivant sa mort atroce.

Trelawny les regarda s'en allé, lorsque tout la classe fut vide, elle ferma la porte d'un sort, et tourna son regard sombre vers la tasse de Malefoy en enlevant le couvert.

Le breuvage était toujours d'un blanc immaculé, ce Malefoy était spécial.. Elle ne savait pas en quoi mais elle devait l'en informé.

À suivre..


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : touts les personnages et l'univers d'harry Potter et tout le reste, n'appartiennent qu'à JKR. Sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : MRésumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre 13, oui il y a beaucoup de retard mais l'école a recommencer... et je n'est plus le temps d'écrire désoler ! bonne lecture !

* * *

o chapitre 13 o

* * *

Draco soupira lentement, cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il était à poudlard, et il ne s'en faisait de l'agitation, même si le cadre de vie était bien mieux que ces cachots au manoir.

Il prenait son petit-déjeuner, entouré par hermione et Harry, et l'effervescence de la grande salle, lui donnait mal à la tête, surtout que lui il le savait, avait une ouïe très fine, et les cris les jacassements des autres étudiants et surtout les murmures étranges qu'il entendait en fond, superposé sous les conversations.

Durant c'est deux semaines, il avait pu s'habituer la vie à poudlard malgré son petit problème, chaque matin il se réveillait vers les quatre heures du matin, et regardait le plafond jusqu'à six heures, heures à laquelle il allait se laver avant tout le monde, comme un grand garçon.

Puis lorsqu'il allait en cours, s'était généralement hermione qui le portait jusqu'à la salle, sauf bien lorsque elle etait absente, Harry avait des options différentes, et là s'était Harry qui lui attrapait la main.

Draco du haut de ses 4 ans était très intelligent, et il avait rapidement remarquer le subtil changement de comportement du Gryffondor, comparé à ses premières semaine ici, le brun était plus attentionné à son égard, il faisait plus attention à ses besoins et des fois même essayait de discuter avec lui, même s'il restait très timide à son égard.

Et puis il n'y à même pas quelque jour, le phénomène s'était reproduit, au cours d'une nuit dans les environs de 4 heures, alors qu'il était réveillé, il avait entendu à travers un sort de silence Harry hurlant à la mort.

Il avait hésité quelques secondes, et finalement s'était relevé, et était parti vers le lit à baldaquin du brun.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé près de celui, il avait senti cette odeur qu'il répugnait le plus, celle de la magie noire, pas celle d'un sort quelconque utiliser à des fins mauvaise, mais celle d'une magie pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

Et s'était empêché de vomir avant de se précipiter sur Harry pour le réveiller, la douleur qui émanait des ports du Gryffondor, semblait roulé sur sa peau, et s'entortiller aux tours de ses membres.

Il monta rapidement sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux et suffoquant, ses petites mains se posèrent sur le torse du Gryffondor, et il se mit à le secoué violemment, et bien sur à son plus grand désespoir le Gryffondor ne se réveillait pas.

Il avait fait alors la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire, il avait posé une main sur le front en sueur et une autre sur son cœur et avait envoyé sa magie dans le corps du brun, il avait lu dans un livre que c'était une technique utilisée par des sorcières nomades dans les anciens temps pour soigner le mal psychologique et physique, mais surtout la magique de leurs consœurs, dans un acte de magie pur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était évanoui contre le Gryffondor,mais au moins il savait que le mal qui rongeait Harry l'avait quitté et que d'une autre part, l'entrave qui avait scellé la magie du brun avait été annihiler par ses bons soins.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il s'était réveiller, Harry lui avait secoué les cheveux en lui disant, l'air fatigué mais apaisé, que s'il voulait dormir avec lui, n'avait qu'a lui dire, et que sa couche lui était ouverte.

\- draco ? Fit Hermione en lui tapotant l'épaule

\- hm ? Il lui répondit en sortant de ses pensées

Il remarqua d'ailleurs que la grande salle était vraiment bruyante, plus bruyante qu'il y'a quelques minutes, il regarda Hermione qui lui montrait du doigt les grandes portes, après s'être mit à genou sur le banc.

Il vit avec stupéfaction un homme de haute stature et à la carrure forte et élancé, aux cheveux d'or, habillé des étoffes les plus belles que la plus par des éleves dans cette ecole n'est jamais vu.. Ça ne pouvait être que Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa grandeur.

Draco sentit son visage devenir de marbre à une vitesse exemplaire, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait son père et qu'il était entouré de monde, il descendit du banc avec souplesse, tout comme Dumbledore et la directrice de Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall.

Il marcha de ses pieds menus, avec classe et élégance comme lui avait apprit son père, il arriva au même moment que les deux adultes devant son père, et se posta à sa droite.

\- monsieur Malefoy, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à poudlard, veiller me suivre.. Je pense que nous devons parler de chose importante. Fit Dumbledore d'un ton plus bas

\- je le pense aussi.. Répondit tout aussi bas le patriarche Malefoy en quittant la grande salle suivant Dumbledore qui était en tête de file, McGonagall à ces côtés, son fils près de lui.

~oOo~

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la grande salle, celle-ci éclata dans un vacarme sans pareil, les élèves bavardant sur la venu inattendu du célèbre Lucius Malefoy dans leur école, certaines filles comme Parvati et lavande se mirent à glousser de manière hystérique, en vantant la beauté du patriarche Malefoy, tendis que d'autre criait leur dégoût à la venu d'un mangemort à poudlard.

L'attaque de mangemorts répertoriée dans la gazette du jour était encore fraîche dans l'esprit de la plus par des étudiants, et la venu d'un des sûrement commanditaires de l'attaque dans leur école ne faisait que faire enrager la plupart des élèves assez âgé pour comprendre l'ampleur de la guerre.

Hermione elle, était plutôt neutre, il ne pensait pas que se lever et beugler que lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort, ou bien qu'il devait mourir, n'arrangerait la situation d'un pousse, et contrairement à tous les Gryffondor, les serdaigle, les Pouffsoufle et surtout ron.

Elle avait cherché à connaitre draco, et savait que draco que ce soit sous sa forme d'enfant ou d'adolescent était quelqu'un de réfléchi et droit, et fait aime son père ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, que lucius Malefoy était un espion pour l'ordre du phénix.

Elle n'avait pas fait part de ses nombreuses conclusions à ses deux meilleurs amis, car elle savait très bien que bornée comme ils l'étaient, ils ne feraient que cris et se m'être en colère, m'étant donc en danger le père du petit blond.

Elle soupira lentement, elle avait bien vu que l'attitude d'Harry envers draco s'était vraiment arranger, et que cela ne faisait que l'éloigner du roux.

Ce fichu Ron, butter comme il l'était ne faisait que blesser Harry en s'éloignant, il commençait à franchement l'énerver, elle comparé à Harry pouvait bien voir que le weasley, n'était au près de lui que pour sa fortune et sa réputation.

Ronald weasley avait toujours été un opportun, avide de gloire et richesse, depuis leur début à poudlard et le roux s'était agrafé à la vie de son meilleur ami comme une sensu à la peau.

Il avait essayé de devenir quelqu'un à partir du survivant, mais remarquant qu'au fils des années, il ne se faisait distinguer seulement entant que le meilleur ami du survivant, avait commencé doucement en rependant des rumeurs, ou en insultant le brun dans son dos et en formant un petit groupe de Gryffondor contre le survivant.

Évidemment elle l'avait remarquée, mais n'avait rien dit, relevant seulement des preuves des manigances, jouant le jeu, de la meilleure amie, qui ne voit rien et qui passe son temps à réprimandé ses meilleurs amis.

Elle faisait attention aux gestes de L'Idiot qu'était le roux, peu importe son imbécilité, ils étaient en guerre et avoir une menace au sain même de leur groupe d'ami était assez dangereux, et puis il y avait ses sentiments personnels à l'égard du roux, non elle ne l'aimait pas, loin delà... Mais ils avaient été amis de galère.

Et à travers les rares moments ou le roux se comportait de son propres chefs comme un vrai ami et les innombrables aventures qu'ils avaient menées tout les trois, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas une certaines affections pour le weasley.

Elle soupira un bon coup elle était fatigué, son esprit était trop charger et cela était harassant, harassant de ne pas savoir comment les événements allait se dérouler à la fin de toute cette histoire, elle était lassée de devoir jongler entre ses sentiment et ses devoirs..

Comme à ses moments de déprimé, elle se disait qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé croire en la divination.

Savoir dans les cartes l'avenir, pour voir connaitre touts les méfaits qui lui arriverons à l'avance.. Mais cela n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries.

Elle se leva distraitement, et fit un léger signe de main à Harry pour lui dire qu'elle les devançait.

Et partit dans l'intention de partir dans la grande salle, mais sur le chemin. Elle entendit une conversation qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux d'effroi.

~oOo~

Harry était affreusement perdu, ron, son ami avait arrêté de le côtoyer à cause d'une simple affaire de babysitting, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas de sa faute.

Et en plus, il avait remarquéles rumeurs qui avaient commencées à se propager dans poudlard, rumeurs qui l'affublait tous de reproche sur le temps qu'il mettait pour battre Voldemort, parce que soi-disant tous ses morts était de sa faute, que s'il arrêtait s'amuser et qu'il s'entraînait, Voldemort serait mort depuis belle lurette.

Lorsqu'il baissa ses yeux, il tomba sur la gazette, qui avait pour titre emblématique, NOTRE SURVIVANT NE SE PRÉOCCUPERAIT-IL DE NOUS ? Avec pour photos illustrant cela, une image représentant l'attaque qui s'était déroulé le jour passer, sur un petit village moldus et sorcière non-loin de Londres.

Puis plus bas on pouvait lire comment l'attaque s'était roulée pendant au moins deux paragraphes, puis l'auteur de l'article qui n'était que Rita skeeter, parlait de son inactivité dans la guerre.

Du fait, que pendant qu'eux souffrait le martyre, lui se prélassait confortablement à poudlard en sécurité, et en final l'article se termina sur un, notre survivant aurait-il renoncé à la guerre ? Si non pourquoi ne débarrasse-t-il pas de-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Il eut envie d'éclater de rire, mais se retint avec difficultés déjà que la grande regardait la plupart de ses gestes avec soupçon, s'il éclatait de rire tout seul pour aucune raison sûrement qu'il serait interné dans une aile spéciale de st mangouste.

Selon cet article foireux, il ne fait rien pour contribuer à la guerre, puisque de toute façon, eux ! Eux qui se tournait les pousses en attend qu'un adolescent tue le plus grand mage noir depuis Grindelwald.

Eux qui s'attendaient à ce que du haut de ses 17 ans, qu'il oublie ses études et se consacre de manière exclusive à une guerre qui ne finira jamais, si lui continuait de se tourner les pousses ?

Il ne pouvait que se dire que le peuple anglais était bien idiot, non seulement il voulait qu'il se précipite sans aucun plan valable dans la gueule d'un serpent assoiffé de sang, parce que quoi ? Ils souffraient ?

Lui il devait assumer le fait qu'une putain de prophétie avait décidé de lui gâcher sa vie depuis sa naissance, il devait supporter que la plupart des personnes dont-ils croissait le regard allait sans doute mourir.

Pour une cause qui était soi-disant bonne ! Qui manipulait un enfant, pour un bien complétement et totalement idiot de son point de vue.

Parce qu'il voulait que les sang mêlé, les nés-moldus et moldus soit congedie du monde sorcier, il etait un mage noir ?! Mais il pouvait plutôt dire que les sangs purs avait un peu raison sur le bord.

Il s'était un peu renseigné sur les causes de la première guerre, il était peut-être un Gryffondor inconsidérée mais il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un idiot.

En laissant ses préjugés sur les sangs purs et leur haine pour personnes différentes d'eux.

Il avait pût apprendre la vraie raison de tout cela, car avant que l'âme déchirées de Voldemort ne sombre dans la folie, les mangemorts et Tom jedusor, se battait pour des causes noble comme la préservation des traditions sorcieres, de cultures et tout simplement pour la préservation d'un monde qui avait été persécuté par ses gens la même qu'il voulait éradiquer.

Mais qui furent à mesures des années effaçer leurs fêtes, et changer le monde magique, parce que soi-disant tout ce qui fait était barbare.

Festoiler au tour d'un feu était totalement idiot ou-bien que faire des sacrifices pour s'apporter les bonnes récoltes ou la prospérité etait révolu.

S'était ainsi qu'aux furent et à mesure les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés avaient commencéà vouloir gouverné leur monde comme l'était le l'autre, ne se donnant pas la peine de connaitre les traditions des sorciers avec plus de proffondeur.

Mais si on revenait au point de départ, le monde sorcier britannique lui reprochait de vivre alors qu'eux leur enfant mourrait comme du betaille.

Il soupira lentement, pourquoi se m'était il donc à penser des choses aussi profondes dans la grande salle ?

Il se leva de la table des Gryffondor, et s'en alla, il devait allé faire ses devoirs, et devait aller s'entraîner comme tout les samedi et mercredi avec les meilleurs membres de l'ordre du phénix.

Il devait commencer par la musculation avec nymphadora thonks, un vrai pile électrique sur patte, puis il allait en cours de duel physique et magique contre Rémus, sa condition magique de loup-garou alpha, le rendait ainsi en un adversaire de taille, puis il terminait avec Dumbledore pour des cours d'occlumencie, il avait d'ailleurs hâte de voir le plus vieux pour lui dire que ces cours portait enfin ses fruits.

Et peut être que s'il se dépêchait, il aurait l'après-midi pour lui, Harry s'en alla donc vers la salle sur demande ou se passait la plus de ses entraînements.

A suivre...


	15. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : touts les personnages et l'univers d'harry Potter et tout le reste, n'appartiennent qu'à JKR. Sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : voici le chapitre 14, j'espère de vous l'aimerez ! Merci a tous ceux qui aiment cette histoire et qui me commente ! Un grand merci aux Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre ! Et je voulais dire aussi que je ne peux pas à répondre à tout les reviews, je ne sais pas si c'est le site ou mon appareil qui bug ! Mais je les lis tous ! Merci a tous ceux qui critiquent ! Je note vos conseils ! Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

chapitre14 

* * *

Remus grimaça alors qu'il pouvait voir des élèves valser dans la classe, depuis le fameux cours de potion où le jeune draco Malefoy était redevenu un jeune enfant.

Il se sentait inexorablement en voûté par l'enfant, surtout que même s'il avait déjà remarqué son attirance lorsque Malefoy fils, avait toujours son âge normal cette attraction était plus faible.

Il ne parlait pas, bien-sûr, d'une attirance physique ou sexuelle, mais simplement d'une envie d'être près du jeune Malefoy, être un genre de proche pour le gamin.

Mais maintenant cela se compliquait, car l'aura de bonté et tendresse qui entourait le jeune Malefoy avait doublé il avait carrément envie de balayer ses obligations aux oubliettes, pour joailler l'enfant le plus mignon qu'il n'est jamais vu, il ne pouvait pas dire que Malefoy, lorsqu'il était plus vieux était particulièrement moche mais, il ne dégagea pas cette aura, qui disait silencieuse pour lui un lycanthrope, qu'être aux côtés du petit blond lui apporterai le bonheur.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un élève de sa classe de quatre années, lui annonça que cette la fin de leur dernier cours.

Puis l'adolescent parti rapidement, le laissant seul dans la classe qui avait déjà été déserté par les élèves trop empressés, il ne pouvait les blâmer il était leurs derniers cours.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte il se manqua dîner, dans pensées, et il fut rappelé à l'ordre par rusard qui passait par là, et il se rendit compte en lançant un teampus qu'il était plus de 21 heures et qu'il s'était assoupit contre son bureau dans sa réflexion.

Il se leva donc pour ses appartements, mais décida de passer d'abord par les cuisines pour se prendre quelque que chose, puisqu'il avait un petit creux, et qu'il préférait prendre tout son temps avant de retourner dans la solitude de ses appartements personnels.

Sortant de la salle, il déambula dans les couloirs avec lenteur et lassitude, depuis son retour à poudlard, il avait perdu un peu de malice ou plutôt ce soupçon d'adrénaline qui lui permettait à chaque fois de suivre, James et Sirius dans leur aventure, cette adrénaline qui l'avait déserté depuis qu'il était devenu professeur peut-être, qu'il c'était assagis, après tout il rentrait maintenant dans la quarantaine..

Un petit sourire marqua ses lèvres de manière étrange, que penserait Sirius de lui ?

Il était devenu un adulte, adulte qui d'ailleurs avait perdu le goût de l'aventure, des mystères et de toutes ses choses à résoudre.. Mais avant que sa pensée ne se termine, une petite voix lui fit remarquer que non,.il n'avait pas perdu totalement le goût d'y mystère, puisqu'il était bien décidé à découvrir le secret que leur cachait le Malefoy.

Car il était sûr que le bambin leur cachait des choses, des choses même que rogue ne savait pas.

L'enfant était trop étrange, draco Malefoy en plus d'être un sorcier surpuissant, à ce qu'il avait pu entendre, le blond avec une affinité plus que suspect avec les animaux magiques, pour les potions des murmures disait même qu'il avait le niveau d'un maitre de potion, sans compter qu'il était un génie en métamorphose et en sortilège plus qu'il ne l'était même à l'âge de 17 ans.

Et puis et il y avait cette histoire du rajeunissement de madame pompom qui avait bouleversé une grande partie de poudlard.

Ce qui ne voulait juste dire deux choses soit draco en grandissant avait de manière énorme perdu ses aptitudes magiques, ce qu'était peu probable, soit le blond en grandissant s'était mit cacher ses aptitudes, pour quelle raison il l'ignorait précisément, mais avec de tel pouvoir l jeune Malefoy aurait déjà été repéré par le ministère ou Voldemort.

Les premiers, l'auraient tout d'abord traiter comme un génie avant de le poignarder dans le dos, disant que ses pouvoirs pourrait être une menace par la communauté magique, car après tout, tout ce qui ne pouvait pas être maitrisé par le ministère était une menace.

Puis pour le second, sois le jeune Malefoy aurait été enroulé en tant que mangemort, ou bien prit en tant que danger, au même titre qu'Harry.

Deux alternatives peu reluisantes pour le blond, pendant un instant, il se demanda, comment se pouvait-il que la régression de jeune draco Malefoy ne soit pas encore ébruité à l'exterieur ou être passé dans la gazette du sorcier.

Sans venter l'ego des Malefoy, celle-ci était une famille très influente que ce soi Angleterre ou dans le monde, donc un tel bouleversement dans la vie d'un des membres aurait directement été publié par Rita skeeter ou un de ses confrères.

Il termina rapidement sa réflexion, en se disant que le directeur avait sûrement dû faire trier les courriers, lorsqu'il vut le plus petit première année qu'il n'est jamais vu disparaitre au coin du couloir.

Remus sentit ces sourcils se froncer, et il courut vers dit couloir, que faisait bien cet élever après le coudre feu ?

Il s'arrêta en reconnaissant la longue chevelure de draco Malefoy avançant d'un pas incertain dans les couloirs sombre éclairé par le feu vacillant des bouts de bois accrocher au mur.

Et alors de foncer dans le tas comme un Gryffondor l'aurait fait.

Il se décida de rester à distance du plus jeune pour pouvoir le suivre en toute discrétion, s'il voulait connaître au plus vite le secret du Malefoy, il n'allait pas rester là, à se tourner les pouces en espérant qu'un indice lui tomberait sur la main.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il se mit à suivre draco avec discrétion, enfin il le pensait, dans des dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers, tellement que le loup-garou en oublier sa faim et même sa fatigue.

Il se contentait d'avancer, de tourné à droite ou à gauche, il ne se savait pas ou le menait l'ancien serpentard, mais une chose était sûre, il allait découvrir ce qui se tramait sous le nez de tous.

Après encore plusieurs couloirs, Rémus vit draco s'arrêter dans un cul-de-sac, Rémus au fur et à mesure du trajet avait perdu son chemin, même lors de leur farce dans le temps de maraudeurs ils n'étaient jamais aller aussi loin.

Les flammes des torches usées par la moisissure éclairaient difficilement le couloir, mais sublimaient étrangement la chevelure du jeune Malefoy, qui le regard hésitant, posté devant le mur sans issue, posa sa petite main sur le mur avant de disparaître.

\- Malefoy ?! Cria Rémus avant de se précipiter vers le mur ou l'enfant avait disparu.

Il commença tournant rond, que devait-il faire ? Appelé les autres professeurs ? Mais si faisait cela il devrait bien rendre des comptes à Dumbledore pour l'avoir suivie en cachette dans le château après le couvre-feu..

Et puis il pouvait tout simplement suivre le petit blond.. Peut-être que s'il posait sa main sur le mur, il serait envoyé dans le même endroit que garçonnet ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse réfléchir plus il traversait le mur, alors que sa main le touchait.

Il tomba sur les genoux, son visage s'émerveillant devant ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était dans les plus beaux appartements qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Du lustre accroché au plafond de l'immense espace, au meuble ancien et riche, et à la décoration victorienne.. Il devait être dans un des appartements de fondateurs.

Après son examen de la pièce qui devait être le salon, son regard s'arrête dans celui du plus jeune, qui le regardait avec une pointe de timidité et d'amusement, et celui parla pour coupé le silence maladroit qui se formait entre eux.

\- bonjour professeur lupin ! Fit la voix fluette de draco un peu soulager

Le lycanthrope ne savant pas quoi dire, se contenta de faire un hochement de la tête, avant de se lever pour aller s'asseoir en face de draco sur un des fauteuils moelleux de couleur or.

\- tout d'abord peux-tu me dire où nous sommes ? Demanda Rémus pour relancer la conversation

\- je ne c'est pas vraiment.. Fit penaud le blond en baissant la tête gênée. J'avais juste l'impression de connaitre cet endroit...

\- mais comment connaît t.. Rémus soupira doucement et reformula sa question. Comment a tu fais pour te balader seul dans les couloirs du château alors que tu devais être normalement sous la surveillant d'Harry et de Neville ? À moins que soit à cause d'Harry ou de Neville ?

Le blond secoua vivement sa tête, en fronçant les sourcils délicatement.

\- monsieur Harry n'y est pour rien.. Et monsieur Neville aussi.. C'est le roux avec plein de taches de rousseurs.

Le petit garçon commença à se tordre les doigts, comme s'il allait se faire réprimander d'avoir parlé, ses yeux vissés au sol.

Rémus voyant cela lui, dit d'une voix tout aussi douce qu'était son expression envers l'enfant de continuer.

\- je ne lui ai rien fait ! Continua plus doucement draco mal-à-l'aise. Mais à chaque fois qu'il me regarde et me parle, il est toujours méchant..

Draco leva ses yeux étrangement secs pour sa voix aiguë vers le professeur.

\- ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda le blond

\- non ! Bien-sûr que non ! S'exclama Rémus en se sentant fondre sous le regard du Malefoy.

Remus jusqu'à là assit sur le fauteuil en face blond, ne peut qu'ouvrir ses bras pour que le plus petit puisse s'y caler.

Draco hésita pendant un court instant, le professeur ne semblait être une menace, et semblait même être une bonne personne... Et puis il était tellement fatiguer.

Il alla se nicher dans les bras forts du professeur et soupira d'aise, il avait eu raison s'était comme avec Harry, l'aura du loup-garou était apaisante et réconfortante.

\- mais comment à tu fais pour sortir de la salle commune s'en te faire arrêter ? Demanda finalement Rémus en coupant le silence.

\- c'est le roux avec plein taches de rousseurs.. Le blond bailla doucement, il m'a jeté hors de la salle commune en disant que je gênais et que ma place était avec les m-mangemorts.

Avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Rémus, sa tête nichée dans son coup, il lâcha un soupir.

\- je suis tellement fatiguer.. Fit le blond en s'endormant définitivement.

Rémus fronça des sourcils, face aux dires du jeune garçon, le Ron qu'il connaissait ne ferai jamais cela, mais il savait très bien que le roux avec plein de tache de rousseurs était le meilleur ami de son presque fils.

Et puis il n'allait pas faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué les tensions qui sévissaient dans le trio d'or, bon nombre de Rumeurs circulaient dans le château.

Rémus soupira encore une fois, il commençait à avoir un mal de tête, toute cette affaire était à s'en arraché les cheveux, et en plus il ne savait pas comment retourner dans ses appartements..

Il sentit étrangement apaisé en regardant le bambin endormi contre lui, il se dit de manière distrait que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu un enfant dans ses bras.

Il s'endormit à son tour en se disant que draco Malefoy était l'enfant le plus magnifique qu'il n'est jamais vu.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Dumbledore passa une main lasse contre les plumes soyeuses de son Phœnix, accoudé de manière nonchalante contre une des fenêtres de ses bureau, qui donnait vu sur le lac.

Cela faisait quelque jours que le patriarche Malefoy, était venu à poudlard, leur deuxième espion de l'ordre, avait eut l'air renfrogner mais finalement lui avait révélé quelques choses d'essentielles et de totalement inimaginables, même pour lui, sur le petit garçon.

Depuis la régression du jeune Malefoy les semaines avaient passées et maintenant il était en octobre, et les arbres environnant le lac et ceux de la forêt interdite commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Mais pourtant, malgré le paysage paisible, Il avait l'esprit bourdonnant de toutes les révélations que lui avait faites lucuis Malefoy, le voile de mystère qui pesait sur le plus petit Malefoy commençait à légèrement s'amincir.

Mais pour lui tout ne faisait que commencer, Car draco Malefoy était la clé ! La clé qui leur permettrait d'ouvrir un avenir de paix au monde sorcier.

À suivre..


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Disclaimer : touts les personnages et l'univers de JKR, ne m'appartiens pas sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : merci à tout(e) ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, qui suivent et mettent en favorite cette histoire ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ! je voulais aussi vous avertir sur les changement de version des noms ! Comme exemple, je pourrais mettre Rogue (version française) au début puis mettre Snape (version anglaise) après. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_chapitre 15_ 

* * *

Le lendemain, Remus rentra dans la grande salle en tenant par la main le petit draco, qui baissait la tête toujours aussi gêner par tous les regards, qui le suivaient à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait en publique.

Remus avait changé leurs vêtements et les avaient nettoyés avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant la grande salle, draco ayant réussi à se repérer dans le château.

Lorsque le loup-garou alla le déposé à la table des Gryffondor, deux personnes se précipitèrent vers le blond, Harry et Hermione Granger se poussaient l'un l'autre pour arriver le plus rapidement au près du petit aristocrate, la mine inquiète.

Un sourire marqua ses lèvres alors que draco était prit par les bras forts du Gryffondor et qu'une Hermione soulager, lui passait un interrogatoire.

En s'en allant vers l'estrade des professeurs, il ne manqua cette-fois ci pas le regard haineux que lança Ronald weasley au petit garçon, mais il s'étonna surtout de la possessivité de Harry, alors que ses amis étaient autour de draco, il tenait l'enfant serrer contre lui de manière protective.

Il arriva finalement à la table des professeurs, et prit place près du ténébreux professeur de potion, qui le fixait avec méfiance et pointe d'inquiétude.

Avant même qu'il n'est pût s'asseoir, rogue commença, le regard acérer.

\- que faisiez-vous avec mon filleul, lupin ? Demanda sur un ton tranchant le professeur de potion

-rien de mal ! Sourit de manière énigmatique le professeur de DCFM, j'ai juste retrouvé un Serpentard se baladant seul dans les couloirs durant la nuit, termina le loup garou en se servant rapidement dans les plats à sa disposition

\- pense-tu vraiment que je vais te croire !? Mon filleul devait être tranquillement chez les Gryffondor ! Donc que lui avez-vous fait !? Une de vos si amusante farce ? Termina sarcastiquement severus

Remus soupira doucement, severus rogue la personne la plus radine et énervante de leur promotion et maintenant du corps professoral, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce toujours aussi méprisant et sarcastique, et prêt blâmer n'importe qui avec des accusations farfelues ou tout simplement d'être née, mais après tout cela, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait une certaine affection pour le professeur aux cheveux gras..

\- ne peux-tu pas m'écouter ou tout simplement prendre plus soin de ton filleul ? Sais-tu qu'il n'est pas la personne la plus aimé de poudlard ? Et tu devrais savoir que ses ennemis ne tarderaient pas à profiter pas son état de faiblesse, de l'incompétence de ses surveillants pour veiller à sons biens être ? Tu devrais me remercie d'avoir pris soin de ton filleul, non pas de l'avoir laissé vagabonder dans les couloirs du château, à la merci de tous. S'exclama à voix basse le professeur lupin pour que juste severus puis l'entendre.

Remus vit avec un certain plaisir le professeur de potion baisser la tête sous l'injonction, et commença son petit déjeuner, il n'attendait pas des excuses ou des remerciements de son voisin de table, puisqu'il savait très bien que rien ne viendrait.

Il pouvait voir de sa place le petit garçon en sécurité dans les bras d'Hermione.

-OoO-

Harry vit avec soulagement, Remus entré dans la grande salle avec son protéger qu'il n'avait pas vraiment protégé… il vit bien Remus le regarder de manière étrange, avant de leur laisser le petit garçon qui vint se refugier dans ses bras rapidement.

Il fit semblant ne pas ressentir le pincement de plaisir, lorsque le petit blond vint se loger dans ses bras et pas dans ceux d'Hermione, et se dit qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec son professeur de DCFM.

En attentant, il se contenterait de questionner draco sur sa disparition, il souleva donc le petit pour l'asseoir sur le banc entre lui et Hermione, Ron étant assis au fond de la table avec un groupe de garçons dont-il n'avait jamais fait attention, mais avant qu'il ne puisse les regarder avec plus précision, la voix de Hermione le fit revenir au sujet du petit garçon.

-alors draco peux-tu nous dire où tu était passé hier? Nous nous sommes vraiment inquiéter !

Le blond lui fit une moue penaude, comme s'il était triste de les voir inquiéter.

-je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter s'est juste que.. Le blond resta muet quelque instant avant de tourner un coup d'œil furtive à Harry avant de se remettre à parler, j'ai été poussé hors de la salle connue pour quelqu'un.

-as-tu vu son visage ou quelque chose sur lui ?

-non, je n'ai rien vus..

\- tu es sur de ne pas avoir reconnut cette personne ? fit suspicieusement Hermione aillant vu le regard porter à son meilleur ami

\- oui ! Assura draco avec un petit sourit qui fit fondre le cœur de Hermione qui détourna la tête dans l'espoir de ne pas oublier son objectif qui serait plus tard de cuisiner draco au sujet de la demi vérité qu'il venait de leur raconter.

-ne t'inquiète pas ! fit Harry en passant sa main dans les cheveux lisses du petit malefoy, on le trouvera et de toute manière je ne te lâcherais plus du regard avec Neville et Hermione,

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer à la question muette de Gryffondor

-maintenant mangeons. Fit rapidement Hermione les cours n'allaient pas d'attarder à commencer.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Il était le samedi, et le Harry et Neville étaient assis au coin du chêne qui était enraciné non loin du lac, ils discutaient tranquillement, et pour une fois il n'y avait pas de Ron ou de Hermione pour les déconcentrés de leur discussion.

-Neville.

\- hum ? fit distraitement le brun regardant le lac

-t'en pense quoi de tout se qu'il se passe ?

-de quoi exactement ?

Neville le regarda du coin de l'œil, et il se sentit obliger de continuer.

-malefoy et puis la guerre... de Toutes les choses comme ça.

\- pour malefoy, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème à par si tu veux retrouver l'autre version insupportable ?

-non non se n'est pas ça..

-alors rien ne se passe particulièrement mal, en plus draco est calme et ne se fait pas vraiment remarquer, je pourrais même dire qu'il a une présence assez reposante, comparez à tout le vacarme que les Gryffondor produisent ! Rit doucement le maladroit

-hum..

-je me demande bien comment il à bien put faire pour passer d'un garçon aussi adorable à une personne aussi détestable.

-mais toi tu ne te demande pas pourquoi il est si calme ?

\- peux être qu'il est réservé ?

Harry eu un rictus songeur, qui étonna énormément son ami, pourquoi se creusait-il autant la tête pour un simple détail.

-toi à quatre ans étais-tu aussi renfermé ?

-non bien sur que non ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

-c'est étrange... A quatre ans normalement on ne pouvait pas être froid ou…

Ce que le brun omit s'était le regard vide que le blond promenait sur son environnement lorsque qu'il était seul.

-tu sais, il a été élevé sur les principes d'une famille très vielle de sang pur, tu sais celle où on dit que les enfants sont élever par des nourrisses, ou même des elfes de maison ? Neville attendit que le brun à ses cotés acquiesce, c'est normale qu'il ne soit pas irradiant de chaleur

-mais et toutes ses manière ? Et ses connaissances, si approfondit ? Es-ce que à quatre l'ont pouvait faire une potion du niveau de 7ème année ? Et en métamorphose ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas lorsqu'il a fait sans baguette l'exercice sur le quelque Hermione avait des difficultés ? Hermione ! Et ai-je parlé de son utilisation de la magie son baguette et des informulés ? je... enfin !..

Neville se tourna vers Harry qui venait de dire tout son monologue d'une traite, éberlué par tout ce que venait de dire le brun, mais surtout par son expression maintenant hagard.

-heuuu… draco est quelqu'un de très studieux, même lorsque qu'il était normale et passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque, pire que Hermione ce type, et puis snape est son parrain pour les potion-..

-mais et pour sa manière d'être ? Il a plus de manière que Ron et la plus par des septièmes années de Gryffondor réuni !

\- tu sais, c'est pas très difficile d'avoir plus de manière que Ron ! fit Neville de manière taquine avant de tousser de gêne sous le regard sombre de Harry, enfin.. je ne connais pas vraiment sur l'éducation des manières et des coutumes chez les malefoy, mais chez les aristocrates, elle est commencé à l'âge 7 ans... peut être.. Qu'ils ont voulut accélérer le processus ?

-hmm.. Fit encore plus songeur Harry

Neville s'allongea doucement dans l'herbes, les rayons chaleureux du soleil de 17 heures frappant document sa peau à travers le feuillage de l'arbre.

-tu te torture trop la tête, tu devrais arrêter d'y pensé.

-peut être que tu as raison…

Quelques minutes passèrent lentement, et finalement Neville brisa le silence avec une question qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis le début de leur discussion.

-et pour la guerre ?

Harry leva un moment les yeux vers le feuillage de l'arbre, et lorsque baissa les yeux, il dit doucement.

-tu ne ressens rien ?

Neville pencha la tête de perplexité.

-depuis l'attaque contre le village moldu, il n'y plus eut d'attaque, aucune apparition publique..

-mais qu'elle est le problème, tu aurais aimé qu'il ravage d'autres villages ?!

Harry ne répondit pas, mais le regarda qu'il lui lançait suffit à lui faire comprendre imbécillité de sa question.

-tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre toi ?

\- viens-en au faite s'il te plait !

-voldemort n'arrête jamais ses raides.. A par lorsqu'il prépare quelque chose

-que peut-il bien préparer pour que tu y pense autant ?

-sais juste que… je ne ressens plus rien !

-comment ca ? fit interrogative le botaniste

Harry pointa un doigt contre les mèches qui masquaient son front, et Neville compris rapidement.

-mais que veux tu dire quant tu dis ne plus rien ressentir ?

-normalement, je ressens ses émotions fortes comme la satisfaction ou la colère.. ou encore la peur.. mais tout s'est arrêter..

-à ton avis c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Harry soupira lentement et retourna son regard sur le lac ou des 5 années s'amusaient.

-franchement je ne sais pas.. je mis suis presque habituer à partager mon esprit et maintenant c'était comme si un partie de moi avait disparu.. C'est étrange…

-tu devrais le dire à dumbledore ! Et si s'était une attaque ou une malédiction que voldemort t'avait jeté ?!

\- je le lui dirais plus tard ne t'inquiète pas.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Neville ne put se retenir de demander.

\- et qu'en pense Hermione ?

-je ne le lui ai pas encore pas. Tu es le premier.. Souffla doucement Harry

Neville sentit de légère joie tacher son esprit, le brun lui avait avoué ses préoccupations avant même d'en parler à ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

-mademoiselle Luna ?

La blonde se retourna vers le petit garçon qui lui avait été confié le temps d'une après-midi,

-oui ? fit elle en lui souriant gentiment

Elle vit avec un certain ravissement le garçonnet rougir légèrement, avant de plonger sa tête dans le bouquet qu'il lisait, ils étaient dans la salle commune vide pour se samedi.

-pourquoi agissez vous ainsi ?

-agir comment ? demanda telle en fronçant les sourcils son air rêveur vacillant

-comme si vous étiez ailleurs tout le temps ?

-ce n'est pas que je suis ailleurs s'est juste que-…

Comment devait-elle expliquer à un enfant qu'elle voyait des choses qu'il ne voyait pas ?

-ne n'est pas ça que je demande.. Pourquoi jouer vous ce rôle ? je peux bien voir que vous agissez de manière différente de votre vrai manière d'être..

Luna sentit de manière confuse ses sourcils disparaître sous sa frange alors que ses yeux écarquillaient largement, son air rêveur disparaissant complètement.

-j'ai bien vu que tu jouais un rôle pour te rendre inoffensif aux yeux des autres, tu as même réussi à duper parrain ! Le petit rire du garçon l'étonna encore plus que le sourire sarcastique qui s'était peint sur le visage de l'enfant, jurant affreusement avec son visage enfantin presque angélique

Le blond tourna son regard vers elle, et elle vit le vide qui ornait ses pupilles, comme s'il ne savait pas se qui faisait, comme s'il s'était égarer dans son esprit, elle manqua de peu de sursauter, qui était ce garçonnet à la fin ?! Même le malefoy qu'elle avait connut n'avait jamais rien vu dans son jeu.

-mais tu ne semble pas méchante et si tu étais du coté du petit lord noir je l'aurais sentis... Alors de quelle coté est-tu ? Tu me rends perplexe…

Avant quelle ne puisse dire le moindre mot le blond cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne retrouve son regard habituel, la timidité les ombrageant, et il lui sourit innocemment.

-m'avez-vous appelé mademoiselle Luna ?

Luna se sentit frissonné de peur comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et elle tourna un sourire crisper vers l'étrange enfant.

-non.. Bien sur que non.

Draco hocha tranquillement la tête avant retourner son regard vers son livre volumineux, comme si rien ne s'était passé.. pensa la blonde à ses cotés.

A suivre..


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : touts les personnages et l'univers de JKR, ne m'appartiens pas sauf bien-sûr cette histoire.

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : merci a tout(e) ceux qui me laisse un petit mot, qui me suive et mettent en favorite cette histoire ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

-oOo- 

Chapitre 16

-oOo-

Hermione pouponna doucement le garçon dans ces habits de petit lord, il avait été annoncé qu'aujourd'hui en ce mercredi après midi, un sorti à pre-au-lard avait été organisé par le directeur avec l'assurance que le village serait protéger par les Aurors.

Et même si elle trouvait cette sortit suicidaire, elle ne pouvait pas refuser a Harry qui l'avait supplier de l'accompagner, et elle n'avait pas peu le lui refuser, c'est un jour spéciale ou Harry n'avait d'entrainement, et puis il avait le petit draco se n'était pas sain pour un enfant de rester cloitrer dans un même endroit, même si ce endroit était un château, c'est donc avec un grand plaisir qu'elle s'affairait a habille le blond avec l'énorme male envoyer par son père lors de sa venue poudlard

-mademoi-..

-non Hermione. Sourit doucement la jeune fille en farfouillant dans ses cheveux

-her-Hermione vous rester avec moi ? demanda timide le garçon

-bien sur mais pourquoi me demande tu celas ?

Draco se mit battre des pieds contre le lit sur lequel il était assis.

-j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment..

Hermione ne posa aucune question elle connait draco et ses énigmes, et s »il ne voulait pas lui dire maintenant alors, il le lui dirait lorsqu'il voulait, mais elle fronça qu'a même ses sourcils sa ne fait qu'augment son inquiétude nature a propos de cette sortie.

-et ! Hermione fait rapidement ! fit Neville en entrant les c'est l'heure

-oui oui ! Nous arrivons

Elle prit garçon dans ses bras et sortir du dortoir pour retrouver Harry et les autre garçons l'attendent dans le couloir, ils prirent rapidement le chemin vers la sorti du château sous les bavardages des garçons et le regard observateur de draco, sous la supervision de Macgonagal, ils montèrent dans les calèches, direction.

De manière exceptionnel les premiers et deuxièmes années avait pu venir pour la sortie à pre-au-lard, et Hermione ne savait pas vraiment s'était une bonne chose, car même si les plus jeunes commençaient à souffrir leur vie en d'internat, les lieux publics devenaient de plus en plus dangereux en ces temps de guerre.

Elle espérait vraiment que dumbledore avait posé de bonne projection pour cette sortie, elle regarda discrète le petit garçon qui était si mature, il regardait tranquillement l'extérieur, et Hermione remarqua qu'il regardait plus précisément l'avant des calèches ou se trouvait les sombrales, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses animaux, mais l'enflant semblait pouvoir les voir, à par si draco regardait le vide.

Elle n'avait pas put vraiment faire des recherches approfondit et ne savait pas vraiment si les expériences de l'ancien draco affectait l'enfant, toutes ses interrogations la ramenait au centre du problème, comment draco allait-il faire pour retourner a sa forme normale ? Le blond ne resterait pas dans un tel état de vulnérabilité durant toute la guerre, et pour en rajouter sur l'urgence de la situation, elle pouvait sentir comme une évidence que le blond serait un élément prépondérant de leur victoire, ou de leur défaite.

-Hermione !

Le cri qui se répercutât dans son oreille la fit sursauter

-tu m'entends !

-oui oui bien sur ! Souffla telle

-nous venons d'arriver lui sourit indulgemment Neville en descendant de la calèche.

Hermione descendit a son tour et vie draco qui était dans les bras de Harry, et qui semblait regarder encore une fois l'avant des calèches avec attention, ces sourcils se froncèrent dans la réflexion, mais une masse lui atterri dans le dos, et elle se retourna pour voir une furie rousse.

-bonjour Hermione !

-Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ?

-bien bien sur ! Sa fait un moment que nous avant pas passer de moment entre fille ! le sourie penaud la cadet des weasley

-désoler mais je ne peux pas-..

\- ohhh allez ca fait super long ! Et puis Harry et le rejetons ne vont pas disparaître ! Et je te laisserais même m'envoyer chez fleurie&botte !

Hermione tiqua légèrement a l'appellation de Ginny mais laissa passez c'était normal que la rousse soit ainsi, et peut que si elle si prenait bien, elle pourrait changer l'avis de Ginny sur draco.

Lorsqu'elle voulu avertir ses amie de son retrait avec la weasley, elle remarqua que Neville et Harry et était partie avec draco, sa gorge se noua alors qu'un pressentiment néfaste la traversait.

-Allez ! Nous avons qu'une après midi pour se retrouver ! La poussa dans le dos Ginny et entrant dans pre-au-lard

-hm..

Ooo

Harry regarda la ville avec joie ! Il avait enfin un moment de détente ! Et pas des moindres, une sortie à pre-au-lard ! Cela fait si longtemps, à causes des entraînements, du danger coupler à ses cours, qu'il n'avait plus eu de temps pour lui et avec l'ajout une charge blonde sur ses épaules son temps s'était encore plus réduit.

Alors le temps d'une après-midi il voulait profitez de ses amis et de son argent, il ne pensa pas une fois a Ron, se n'était pas le moment d'être triste ou de pensée a ses problèmes ! néanmoins il n'était pas idiot, il savait que cette sorti était doublement risquer, que voldemort et mangemort pourrait apparaître d'une minute a l'autre, mais il faisait confiance à dumbledore qui lui avait promit la sûreté pour une fois.. Enfin voulait vraiment y croire.

-draco !

Le bambin dans ses bras leva la tète vers lui et pencha la tête en interrogation.

-ou voudrais-tu aller ?

Harry eu un sourire indulgent en voyant draco, lever ses mains pour lui montre un livre qui trônait dans sa main.

-comme tu voudras ! Se plia Harry. Direction fleurie&botte !

Dans sa marche, il retrouva Neville mais pas Hermione qu'il remarqua avoir perdu de vu.

-ou allez-vous ? demanda Neville

\- chez fleurie&botte draco veut de nouveau livre

-super j'y allais ! Selon madame chourave j'aurais besoin d'un livre pour continuer ma formation d'herbologie

-madame chourave a toujours de nouveau livre a faire découvrir tu es bien le seul à pouvoir débattre avec elle d'herbe ! Ris doucement Harry

-n'exagère pas qu'a même ! Madame chourave peut être très intéressante lorsqu'elle si m'est !

Harry regarda dubitative Neville, qui se contenta de lui donner un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

Ils entrèrent en même temps la librairie sorcière, et leur entrée fut signaler pour un doux tintement de cloche.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement Harry ayant déposé draco au sol, il laissait l'enfant se balader tranquillement tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, lui se dirigea du coté des revus de quidditch, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé lire, enfin pas comme Hermione ou le mini malefoy, il était plus le genre de personne à aimer le plain air, que de s'isoler pour lire un bouquet.

-bonjour Harry ! fit une personne décevant lui

Il baissa tête vers une petite blonde qui le fixait en souriant doucement.

-bonjour Luna ! Comment vas-tu ?

-bien bien ! Et toi que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est le genre d'endroit dans lequel tu passes ton temps habituellement.

Il se gratta la tête en se recherchant draco du regard.

-je ne suis pas seul au faite.

-Hermione est la ?

-non ! Je suis avec draco et Neville... Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry en voyant Luna frissonner doucement ?

-oui ! Je suis venu te cherchait pour te dire que Ronald Weasley te recherche et comme je t'ai trouvé

Harry écarquilla ses yeux en grand.

-Ron me cherche ?!

-oui ! Il ma demander ta localisation il y'a cinq minutes, il doit être au magasin de balais

Harry s'apprêtait à parti quand il vit un éclair blond se faire voir entre les rayons.

\- merde-je dois garder draco !

Luna lui sourit indulgemment, et lui fit un signe de main.

-aller va le voir, je vais surveiller draco ! Elle lui dit rêveusement

-mais-…

-du balais en plus je serais avec Neville ne t'inquiète pas nous l'avons à l' œil !

Cette fois Harry n'hésita pas une autre seconde et parti en courant retrouver son ami, enfin si celui-ci voulait bien changer d'attitude à l'égard du blond.

Luna alla le pas hésitant à la recherche du jeune malefoy, quelle retrouva à la section des runes et sortilèges, la tête plonger dans un grand bouquet, comme le garçonnet les affectionnait si bien, es-ce que le garçon allait agir aussi bizarrement que l'autre jour ?

-hey draco !

Le blond leva sa tête vers elle et lui sourit poliment.

-bonjour mademoiselle Luna, comment allez vous ?

\- bien ! Mais appelle-moi Luna tout simplement ok ?

Le garçon hocha la tète doucement.

-Harry m'a charger de te garder, le temps qu'il fasse quelque chose d'important, tu veux bien rester avec moi et Neville en attendant ?

Draco hocha la tête doucement avec de replonger dans son mutisme en baissant, de nouveau sa tête dans son livre, le silence dura quelques minutes avant que Luna ne brise le silence.

-de quoi parle ce livre ? demanda telle en se baissant

-ce livre par des ruines qui sont utiliser lors de sortilège ou des potions de transfère de pensée, c'est vraiment intéressant !

-ohh tu aimes bien les potions ?

Le garçon secoua positivement la tête.

-c'est parrain qui me montre comment faire des potions ! Sais un très grands po-potioniste ! Lui sourit le garçon

Luna fit semblant d'être étonner, même si elle jouait la rêveuse, elle n'était pas sourde non plus, les rumeurs sur le déroulement d'un certain cours de potion, lui était arrivé aux oreilles, il y avait belle lurette, mais si elle pouvait récolter des informations sur le blond durant qu'il est encore inconscient de ses mots, cela ne la dérangeait pas.

-Luna ?

Elle se releva prestement et se retourna pour voir Neville poster derrière elle.

-bonjour Neville !

-bonjour tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ?

-si, il devait aller retrouver Ronald weasley, alors je lui est proposé de garder draco en attendant son retour, avec ton aide si cela ne te dérange pas biens-sur !

-je suis charger de sa protection aussi bien sur que je t'aiderais ! fit le plus grand en souriant à la blonde. Draco tu as des livres, que tu voudrais acheter ?, nous devons nous en aller ! Repris Neville un peu inquiet que Harry soit allé voir Ron seul.

-oui ! fit draco en saisissant deux livres

-viens je vais te les achetez !

Les trois adolescences allèrent vers la caisse, mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent à celle-ci, une explosion les projeta à l'autre bout du magasin, les assommant légèrement.

Ooo

Hermione leva la tète vers le ciel, elle passait vraiment un agréable après-midi avec Ginny, mais pourtant, cette boule dans sa gorge l'avait pas quitté depuis tout ce temps, Elle semblait d'ailleurs s'empirer.

-Ginny, je pense que je vais aller retrouver Harry et les autres ! desol-…

Hermione fut coupé par le bruit étourdissant d'une explosion retentissant au loin.

-mais qu'es ce qu'il se passe ! Cria Ginny alors que des hurlements commençaient à se faire entendre aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'a l'intérieur du magasin quelconque où elles se trouvaient.

Medre ! Une attaque de mangemorts ! Jura dans ses pensées Hermione avant de courir vers l'extérieur du magasin alors qu'une deuxième explosion se fait entre plus près deux.

-Ginny ! Va à l'abri trouver un professeur ! Hurla Hermione sans se retourner pensant à Harry Neville et le petit draco qu'elle avait laissé juste pour…

Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure bousculer de part et d'autre dans sa course par les élèves qui eux couraient dans le sens inverse vers la protection de poudlard.

Bientôt des flashes aveuglants et des sorts hurlés se mêlèrent au chaos, alors que les Aurors apparaissaient et que les professeurs de poudlard ripostaient aux attaques des mangemorts, en attendant un signe qui montrerait que voldemort était présent ou qu'il allait se présenter à cette attaque, et bon dieu que Hermione priait pour qu'il ne se présente pas.

Elle jeta un sort rapidement à un mangemorts qui torturait une première année, et continua sa route, ou pouvait bien être ses amis ? Elle lance un experlliarmus à un mangemort non loin, puis évita un avada kadavra d'un autre.

Pré-au-lard était un village si grand et possédait tant ruelles et magasins, comment allait elle faire pour retrouver les autres, surtout en protégeant les plus jeunes des mangemorts ! Elle se mit à courir avec encore plus de rapidité, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, la peur enserrant son cœur dans un étau serré, et faisant trembler ses jambes dans sa course, mais sa baguette restait elle fermement tendu.

-Harry ! Neville ! Ou êtes-vous !?

Juste après ce cri désespérer, elle sentit son corps rentrer violemment avec celui d'un autre personne, la faisant tomber à la renverse.

Harry avait courut un petit moment avant d'arriver devant le magasin rechercher, tendu, son regard s'attardait un peu partout, alors qu'il entrait dans le magasin, et vit aussi tôt un éclat de cheveux roux dans la foule.

-Ron !

Le weasley se retourna rapidement à l'éclat de voix de Harry et lui sourit sympathiquement, comme s'il ne venait pas de l'éviter durant plus d'un mois, mais Harry se contenta de balayer se fait d'un geste impatient de la main.

-salut Harry ! Comment tu vas ?

-bien et toi ?

-bien comme d'habitude. Répondit tranquillement le roux, as-tu vu la nouvelle collection de balais ! Ils sont super impressionnant !

Ron le tira dans les rayons, tout en bavardant joyeusement, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pan du mur où était étalé en une ligne distincte des balais de forme et compétences toutes différentes.

-ici il y'a le comète 2007 ! Une vraie merveille pour le vol longue durée avec un siège doublement rembourré pour éviter tout inconfort.

Puis, le roux avança doucement pour se poster devant le balai suivant, Harry le suivant doucement le regard s'assombrissant de plus en plus.

\- Le voltigeur ça, c'est une nouvelle marque de balais, même si je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, on le dit très performant-..

-Ron !

Le roux tourna rapidement sa tête vers son ami brun, interrogative, et Harry crut qu'il allait lui arracher les yeux, une profonde colère inonda rapidement son corps, mais il la retint, comme toujours il prit son souffle lentement et réprima ses sentiments.

-tu m'as fais demander juste pour cela ? Juste pour me parler de stupides balais !

-je voulais juste passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami qui m'évite comme la peste ! fit de manière défensive Ron en le regardant aussi avec colère

-c'est moi qui t'évite !? Mais à quoi tu joues au final ?! Après nous avoir éviter moi et Hermione pour des raisons futiles, tu oses venir à moi et me balancer tes torts au visage. Susurra glacialement Harry à son ami en le regardant dans les yeux

-tu ne connais pas malefoy aussi bien que moi ! Malefoy ne peux pas être bon ! C'est une mauvaise graine comme son mangemort de peur, nous ne pouvons pas lu faire confiance ! à Lui et ses foutus amis Serpentard.

Harry le regarda éberluer par tant de stupidité, qui est ce donc ce jeune homme devant lui ?

\- regarde-toi ! Toi et Hermione avez été embobinés par ce Bâtard, qu'il soit un enfant ou un adolescent malefoy ne change pas ! C'est un malefoy un sang pur ! Un partisan de voldmort, il a dut vous envoûter avec ses regards d'enfant à la con ! C'est un plan ! Il va vous livrez à vous-savez-qui à la première hésitation ! lui cria le roux en attirant le regard des autres clients vers eux.

Harry serra ses poings fortement s'empêchant de donner un coup de poing, à son ex meilleur ami, seul le dédain brillait dans ses yeux alors que le brun lâchait comme une sentence.

\- Ronald weasley.. Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! La seul personne que je ne connais pas ici c'est toi, j'ai long temps prit sur moi avec tes multiples incartades ! Je t'ai toujours protégé des retombées de tes conneries quitte à en prendre les conséquences ! Pourtant tu ne peux pas me faire confiance pour prendre une simple décision ! J'en ai marre de toi !

Sur ce, le brun se retourna rapidement la colère le faisant serrer ses poings au sang, il en avait marre ! Marre du comportement bipolaire du jeune roux ! Marre devoir à prendre sur lui pour un égoïste ! Il était à bout ! même s'il était une personne patiente.. Ron était arrivé au bout de celle-ci.

-Harry ! Attend ! cria le roux en lui saisissant le bras. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ainsi ! Arrête de te comporter comme un égoïste et écoute moi ! Bordel !

Une explosion violente près d'eux les projeta au sol avant qu'Harry n'est le temps de mettre le coup de poing de sa vie au weasley.

En moins de deux Harry était sur ses pieds, alors que les cris débutaient dans un long concert macabre, le brun sentit son souffle de couper.. Une attaque de mangemorts ! Il y avait une putain d'attaque de mangemorts alors que touts ses amis était présent ! alors que sa famille était la.. et il avait laisser draco.. Une peur sourde lui saisit les tripes durement, Luna et Neville réussirait il à se protéger et à protéger draco a la fois ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment peur pour ses amis, ils faisaient tous partit de l'armé de dumbledore et pouvaient se défendre contre les mangemorts mais draco lui était sans défense, il fit un pas pour se mettre à courir rapidement vers fleurie&botte mais une main lui saisit la cheville.

-Harry attend ! fit la voix haletant de Ron au sol

-putain lâche moi ! fit Harry en se défaisait de l'emprise de Ron violemment, avant de parti définitive en courant tout en dégainant d'un geste agile sa baguette de son étui au bras

Nette qu'il se lança dans la bataille, il fut la cible de plusieurs mangemorts, Harry sourit doucement, il pourrait se défouler enfin, il se jeta alors corps et âme dans la bataille, jetant malédictions sur malédictions à ses ennemies, que se soit l'avada kadravra ou autre, peu importait tant que cela faisait du mal, et de toute manière pourquoi se gênerait t'il, alors que ces adversaires eux ne le faisait pas ?

Il tua bon nombre de combattants adverses en aidant les marchants et les visiteurs à pouvoir aller à l'abri vers les Aurors, cherchant de manière rapide à se rapprocher du magasin tant rechercher, mais les mangemorts le retardait, il se mit avancer de manière rapidement mais discrète, enjambant les corps avec agilité quand soudainement un corps le percuta et il tomba à la renverse sous la rapidité du projectile.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux s'était pour voir une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux, le regardant éberluer.

-Hermione !

-Harry !

Hermione sembla alors remarquer sa présence devant elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-tu n'es pas avec draco ! Rugit la voix affolée d'Hermione à travers le vacarme

-je devais aller faire quelque chose, il est avec Neville et Luna ! Hurla à son tour Harry pour se faire entendre en se relevant avec la brunette

-nous devons les retrouver rapidement lui fit savoir son amie

\- ils sont chez fleurie&botte ! Je les y avais laissés ! répondit Harry en lançant une malédiction à un mangemort derrière Hermione

-bien allons si ! dit Hermione en recommençant sa marche

ooo

Neville se releva quelques minutes après l'explosion, au même moment que draco qui gémit en tenant son bras, que le plus grand vit pendait dans un angle étrange, en grimaçant il se mit à chercher la blonde, qui n'était pas près de deux, il se releva lentement, il n'avait pas trop été touché.

En faisant un tour des lieux, il vit que le souffle de l'explosion avait balayé les fenêtres et fait écrouler les énormes bibliothèques dans un capharnaüm sans pareille.

Un gémissement d'agonie, lui fit tourner la tête draco qui se précipitait vers une forme désarticulée sous une bibliothèque, et ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant l'auréole de cheveux blonds que possédait la forme.

-mademoiselle Luna ! cria le blond de peur

Neville se précipita vers son amie, et tomba a genou près du blond, Luna était inconsciente et la partie inférieure de son corps était écraser part un des immenses meubles.

-merde ! Cria presque Neville en ne trouvant pas sa baguette dans ses poches, mais avant qu'il ne commence à pousser l'armoire avec ses bras, la bibliothèque fut balayer tout à coup sous le regard exigeant du petit blond, Neville écarquilla ses yeux, mais se ressaisi rapidement, l'heure n'était pas à l'émerveillement, le descendant malefoy se décala et se mit à observer les blessures de Luna attentivement.

\- reculez-vous monsieur Neville ! Ordonna le timide garçon.

Draco se positionna au niveau de ses jambes devenu d'une étranger couleur violacée, tandis que Neville poussait une exclamation horrifiée, draco garda son calme, et posa ses petites mains sur les jambes de la jeune fille.

Une lumière bleuté se répondit ou s'était poser les mains de draco, et la couleur violacer se transforma en un rose pâlichon, mais moins alarment de l'ancienne couleur.

-comme-..

-nous devons l'emmener voir un médicomage, pas le temps aux bavardages ! Coupa autoritairement Le blond.

Neville se contenta de hocher la tête, stupéfait par l'audace du timide garçon, mais ce qui marqua le plus Neville, était le vide dans le regard du timide garçon

-j'ai réussi à stabiliser son état ! Si elle rapidement examiner, il y aura moins de chance qu'il y est des dommages permanents !

Neville saisit dans ses bras Luna et se releva avec précaution, calant la tête contre son épaule.

-y'a-t-il d'autre personne ?! Cria Neville pour être sur que les lieux soit désert

-là ! Cria une voix étouffée derrière le bâtant d'une porte

La voix venait d'une porte cacher ou une bibliothèque c'était effondré, bloquant la sortie de l'homme si il en croyait la voix, Neville qui ne pouvait rien fait, regarda impuissant draco s'avancer devant la porte tout en tenant son bras casser serrer contre lui, au simple regard du blond le meuble comme la fois précédente fut projeter à un mètre détruisant le comptoir mais le blond n'en fit rien et la porte s'ouvrir violemment comme sous l'effet d'un vent.

Un homme grand et bien portant sortit de la pièce cacher, et regarda autour de lui éberlué,

-dépêcher vous ! Nous sommes attaqués par les mangemorts ! Cria Neville. Avant de se précipita vers l'extérieure.

Mais soudainement de multiples bruits de transplanage se firent entendre devant le magasin où ils s'engageaient, sur l'espace dégagé où se trouvait une fontaine.

-merde ! Ne peut cette fois s'empêcher de prononcer Neville en voyant des mangemorts transplaner devant eux

Mais les choses allant de pire en pire, voldemort apparu à son tour, entre les mangemorts qui formaient un cercle au tour de lui, Neville serra les dents, ses mains tremblants légèrement en voyant bellatrix dans les mangemorts, c'était le cercle privée des mangemorts.

-tenez ! dit Neville tendant Luna au jeune homme qui la prit rapidement tremblant doucement. Maintenant donne moi votre baguette.

L'homme obéît encore une fois, et donna sa baguette.

-maintenant courez le plus rapidement possible vers la sortit du village nos renforts doivent y être posté !

L'homme n'hésita même pas une seconde, et parti en courant.

Neville se retourna vers le petit garçon qui le regardait de ses grand yeux expressif en se instant.

-draco toi reste cacher dans le magasin Ok ?

-mais-..

-pas d'objection ! Ok ?

-o-oui balbutia finalement draco en étreignit une dernière fois Neville qui fut surpris, avant de courir se cacher dans le magasin.

Neville prit longuement souffle, et serra fermement la baguette entre les doigts, puis il commença la bataille en même tant que quelques Aurors qui venaient d'arriver.

Les sorts furent crier et en une seule offensive, Neville sentit tout basculer, en une seule attaque du cercle priver, tout les Aurors étaient morts et lui se retrouvait ligoter au milieu du cercle former par les personnes encapuchonnés avec une autre personne.

-Neville ! Cria cette personne et le dénommés reconnue Remus lupin qui fut jeter à un mètre de lui.

Ils étaient touts les deux allonger sur le ventre devant un individu qui ne pouvait pas être l'abominable voldemort, Neville fut écarquiller lorsque le rire rauque de voldemort retendit dans l'espace d'une manière étrangement envoûtante, alors que les lèvres rosées se courbaient dans un sourire vile.

-l'héritier londubat et le loup garou personnel de Potter… quelle belle trouvaille avons-nous la ! Se réjouit de manière impassible le lord. Le Stupide sang pur et le sale sang de loup ! Vous aurez l'immense joie de terminer vos misérables vies sous mes mains.

Un silence complet fut de mise à la fin de la tirade de voldemort, le lord tira lentement de sa manche sa baguette finement travailler, et la brandit face visage du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, celui-ci ne cligna même pas des yeux, il ne trembla pas lorsqu'il fut mit à genou par un ses hommes au masque d'argent, il se contentait de fixer voldemort dans les yeux.

-avada kada-..

-ARRETER ! Cria une voix enfantine

Neville tourna sa tête avec précipitation vers un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs courant vers eux, Neville reconnut avec quelque seconde de retard draco qui c'était tint les cheveux, et ce retint de se cogner violemment la tête contre le sol, le garçon ne pouvait t'il pas rester dans sa cachette ? Merder ! Hermione allait le tuer s'il survivait.

Le petit garçon traversa le cercle défensif en évitant les mains des mangemorts qui tentaient de l'attraper avec faciliter et se postant devant eux, faisant reculer voldemort dans la surprise.

-veuille les laisser tranquille ! fit de manière arrogante draco la tête lever vers celui de voldemort leurs yeux se croisant.

-je ne suis qu'entourer d'incapable, vous avez réussi à laisser passer un stupide enfa- !

-arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas présent ! Ordonna draco sans trembler une seule fois sous le regard rougeâtre qui le fixait avec intensité

Neville lui sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac, par merlin que faisait ce stupide enfant ! Voulait-il vraiment être tué !

\- comment oses-tu t'adresser au maitre ! Doloris ! Hurla bellatrix vers le petit garçon, folle de rage.

Draco ne cilla même pas un instant alors que la malédiction s'échouait contre bouclier apparut soudainement.

-commen-… fit bellatrix avant d'être interrompu par voldemort

-petite idiote ! Osez encore une seule fois prendre les devants et vous mourrez dans les pires souffrances !

Tom retourna son attention, vers le petit garçon.

-qui est tu pour osez de te mettre entre moi et un de mes objectifs !

-je suis angélus shelerin ! Et vous qui êtes vous !

Le lord écarquilla ses yeux cette fois les yeux dans l'amusement.

-tu as devant toi le lord voldemort ! Susurra doucement mais dangereusement l'homme

Le blond resta toujours aussi stoïque pas du tout impressionné.

-pourquoi toi un shelerin voudrait protéger un loup garou et un traite à sang de leur punition légitime.. aussi jeune est-il

-parce cela ne servirai à rien !

-comment ça à rien ? fit encore plus amuser voldemort

-les garder comme otage ne vous serrait il pas plus avantageux ?

-Maitre, les renforts adverses approche, les mangemorts ont accomplit leur tache.. Crut bon de rajouter une des personnes masqué.

Le brun sourire ravi.

-bien nous nous replions ! Embarquer les touts les trois !

Neville n'en revenait pas, ils n'allaient pas les tué, mais la mort n'était-ce pas mieux que d'être un prisonnier au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres ?

Avant qu'il ne transplane, il eut le temps d'entendre un cri derrière le lord.

A suivre..


	18. Chapitre 17

Avis de non-responsabilité: touts les personnages et l'univers de JKR, ne m'appartient pas sauf bien-sûr le scénario de cette histoire ..

Jumelage: Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Évaluation: M

Résumé: n'a jamais un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA: merci à tout (e) ceux qui me laisse un petit mot, qui me suive et met en favoris cette histoire! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir! et surtout bonne fête! J'espère que vous avez passé un merveilleux réveillon de noël! Que vous avez passé de bon moment en famille! Et aussi bonne nouvelle année en avance! Beaucoup de santé, d'argent .. tout cela pour vous! Bonne lecture! ^^

Ps: je suis désoler, s'il y a beaucoup de fautes, je ne suis pas trop attardez sur la correction!

* * *

OoO_ Chapitre 17_OoO

* * *

Harry sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac quand vit l'assemblée de personne couverte de mentaux disparaître, amenant avec eut trois personnes, Neville et Remus et un garçon qui était tenu par voldemort lui-même, un garçon aux cheveux noirs profonds, et à la peau très pâle.

-Harry! fit Hermione en arrivant à sa hauteur, essoufflé

-ils sont partis..Fit Harry d'une voix désespérer

-qui?

-voldemort et ses mangemorts, ils ont prit Remus et Neville avec eux et garçon..un petit garçon ..

-étais-ce draco? Fit la brune le regard embué

-je ne sais pas Hermione… nous devons rapidement retourner à poudlard! Peut-être que nous pourrons nous y renseigner

Hermione hocha la tête, son regard s'arrête sur les principaux tremblants du brun, et elle se retint de lâcher des larmes, cela n'allait pas recommencer encore une fois! Pria telle

Ils retournèrent rapidement à l'entrée de prés-au-lard, pour y trouver un chao sans pareille y régnant avec violence, les mangemorts attrapés étaient amenés par les Aurors présents au ministère où ils y ont jugés, tandis que les blessés étaient assistés par des guérisseurs et des médicomages de sainte mangouste.

Lorsque Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés dans le groupe des élèves de poudlard, leurs virents Seamus et Dean se précipitaient sur eux inquiets, alors que les quelques élèves intacts prenaient déjà les calèches pour retourner à poudlard.

Quelques questions d'usages étaient posés tandis qu'ils étaient aussi les calèches sous la supervision de Macgonagal.

Harry assit face à Dean était totalement amorphe, touts les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en seulement une journée aurait dû être mis Ko, il espérait vraiment rester dans cet état était si simple de ne plus rien ressentir ainsi.

Hermione regarda inquiète son ami, même si elle souffrait actuelle, elle aurait pensé au brun pour qui cela devait être dix fois plus pire, et cela lui aurait permis aussi de se concentrer sur quelque chose, quelque chose d'autre que les événements dérouler.

Remus et Neville se sentent aspirés par le nombril, la sensation familière toujours aussi désagréable, pour apparaitre sur un sol froid, ils se sentent rapidement immobilisant au sol d'un pied placé chacun sur leurs omoplates, les principaux immobilisés par un sort de liaison.

Un silence de mort, le loup garou regarda voldemort qui tenait draco d'une main sur l'épaule positionner devant lui, l'enfant totalement stoïque, après quelque instant où eut lieu un échange de regard entre voldemort et draco, bellatrix coupa le silence .

-Que devons faire, monsieur? demanda de manière révérencieuse la mangemorte

-Mettez-les aux cachots. Fit sombrement le lord en levant son respect de celui de l'enfant, Avril passera leurs extorquer les informations dont nous avons besoin plus tard

Neville frissonna de peur toujours allongé au sol, Avril était connut comme étant l'un des plus sadique de l'armée de voldemort, il se disait pire que bellatrix, toutes les personnes qui s'étaient fait extorquer des informations par l'homme était soit mort, ou placé dans une chambre dans l'aile spéciale de Ste mangouste.

Mais stoppant tout mouvement, une petite voix retentit après celle de voldemort tout aussi autoritaire.

-Non !

Les yeux de neville devinrent des billes, alors qu'il regardait le petit garçon.

Draco Malefoy à l'âge de quatre ans, n'avait aucun sens de l'auto préservation ou tout simplement cette peur devant une personne forte ou imposante? C'était tout de même voldemort qu'il avait en face de lui.

-que viens-tu de dire garçon? fit la voix menaçante de voldemort

Neville vit avec effroi les petites lèvres se tordre dans la moue de dédain la plus offensante qu'il n'est jamais vu avant que draco ne réponde.

-j'ai dit non, monsieur! Reprit le garçon ses yeux vides fixant voldemort comme s'il n'était qu'un imbécile

Un halètement de colère se fit entender avant que la voix hystérique de bellatrix ne se fasse connaitre.

\- Commentez oses-tu parler au maitre ainsi! vente impertinent tu devrais être exécuter sur le champs et ..

-bellatrix. Fit la voix posée du seigneur avant de se retourner vers le garçon. Et Comment pense tu penses pouvoir arrêter bellatrix ou tout autre mangemort d'obéir à un de mes ordres? Continua avec le même sourire le seigneur voldemort. Ce n'est pas la magie accidentelle d'un enfant capricieux qui vous sauvera. Termina t-il impassible attendant la réaction de l'enfant qui ne broncha pas.

Remus observa avec consternation le garçon si timide et réservé parlant sans tremblement une seule fois, bataillant pour eux alors que lui l'adulte était tremblant légèrement, le cœur sur la langue.

En réalisant cela, Remus sentit une honte incommensurable submergé son corps, lui donnant envie de vomir, encore une fois il se cachait derrière quelqu'un, lui un alpha osait s'abaisser et laisser un louveteau à peine sortit du berceau se poster de lui pour le protéger.

Une rage vient en lui, rage alimenter par son impuissant, il pourrait clairement sentir ses forces dans son dos, tandis qu'un genou bien placer reposait douloureusement entre ses omoplates, mais avant qu'il puisse faire un seul mouvement, se tourna faisant dos à voldemort qui regarde l'enfant avec une curiosité malsaine, celle qu'on pose sur un animal fascinant avant de l'enfermer.

Draco regarda Remus d'entre ses longues mèches brunes et une sueur froide lui traversa le cou, les yeux vides du garçonnet étaient terrifiants et quand la petite main se leva dans l'air, pour se positionner vers la silhouette encapuchonné qui demandait être bellatrix, il sentit un mauvais pressentiment pour la femme.

La paume ouverte du petit garçon se mit à se refermer doucement en même temps que des cris inhumains se commencèrent à se répercuter dans l'immense salle de réception où ils étaient apparus.

Remus écarquilla démesurément les yeux en priant que Neville est fermé les yeux, alors que le spectacle macabre débutait, il pourrait voir de sa position de choix, bellatrix qui tenait déjà Neville, le relâcher, pour s'éloigner en trébuchant presque, se tenant la tête.

Ses cris de douleurs devinrent de plus en plus fort à été et à mesure que le temps passait et que la main de l'enfant se refermait de plus en plus, il pouvait voir de manière horrible, la peau devenue cadavérique, se m'être à ondulé, se contorsionné en formant de grosses vaguelettes sous la peau, la peau se déformait à la démesure, se compressant sur elle-même, détruisant les traits déjà beaux de la mangemorte en un tas de président sanguinolente et purulente, qui finalement explosa comme un ballon, éclaboussant tout ce qui était près de la femme de son sang, alors que les cris cessait et que le corps retombait comme une poupée désarticuler, mort.

Le professeur de dfcm se sentit défaillir sous se spectacle immonde et totalement abject, que pouvait donc être ce sort et pourquoi, par Merlin! Et une tiers personne aussi folle qu'il soit, l'aurait crée, il ne pouvait sentir aucune trace de magie noire avec son adorât, et étrangement c'était comme si tout cela c'était fait de manière naturelle.

Il sentit son ventre se retourner sous l'odeur de sang qui avait envahit son nez trop sensible, des flashs de la scène passant derrière ses paupières à chaque fois qu'il clignait les yeux, il se rendit alors compte que l'explosion du crane de la femme, avait éclaboussé une grande partie de son coté droit où bellatrix était situé, il jeta un regard vers Neville, qui était toujours dans la même position, recouvert de la tête au pied de sang, ses paumes presser fermement sur ses oreilles tremblant complètement.

La voix froide et impassible du garçon, le fit toute fois revenant à la réalité et en retournant son visage, il vu que draco était maintenant tourner vers voldemort, face à face, il cracha.

-Capitule voldemort ou touts tes chien ici présente mourrons ainsi.

En cet instant là, Remus sentit une immense terreur envahir son être, ses dents se mirent à claquer les unes contre les autres alors que son corps tremblait du tout au tout.

Le loup garou ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était libre, les autres membres du personnel de la garde ayant déjà leurs baguettes tourner vers draco, il ne remarqua pas non plus leurs principaux légèrement tremblantes, tout ce qu'il aurait dû penser était cet enfant était une menace, l'une des plus dangereuse qu'ils ont tous connu, mais pour quelle camps?

* * *

Deux heurs après le retour des élèves valides à poudlard, Harry et Hermione assirent dans le nouveau dortoir du brun, qui n'ont pas été surpris ont été convoqués dans le bureau directeur, par le jeune serdaigle resté à poudlard.

Ils s'y dirigent d'un pas rapide, presseur de connaitre les réponses de l'attaque de voldemort, et surtout de se rassurer sur l'état de santé des autres.

-Harry?

-Hm .. Fit distraitement le concerné

\- es-ce que tu as vus Luna dans le groupe personne kidnappeur par tu sais qui?

Le brun secoua sa tête maintenue en pleine réflexion sur le sujet.

-c'est étrange, tu m'as bien dis l'avoir laissé sous la garde Neville et elle- .. Elle fut coupée par la gargouille protégeant le bureau de dumbledore leur sommant d'entrée.

Après avoir montés les marches locataire au bureau, ils apparurent dans la pièce ou régnait un vacarme effroyable, pire que prés-au-lard, dans le bureau se trouva un lucius malefoy faisant les cent pas dans toute la pièce, un severus snape totalement hystérique criant sur le directeur qui était lui totalement hagard le regard brillant d'un je ne sais quoi de stupéfaction, plus loin se trouve Luna posé dans un fauteuil un couette recouvrant ses pieds, lisant tranquillement un livre dans la brouhaha.

Lorsque les personnes dans la pièce se rendent compte de leur présence, le silence régna quelque instant, avant qu'une guerre ne commence dans le petit bureau.

Harry vit avec stupéfaction le froid et classe lucius malefoy se précipiter sur lui, comme un taureau visant sa cible.

Hermione qu'il bouscula, le fière patriarche malefoy lui saisit de manière vive ces larges épaules de ses mains, avant de se m'être à la sécouer comme un panier.

-où est mon fils Potter! Où est-il! Cria le blond plus âgé

-je –j-je suis désolé .. Fit finalement Harry en baissant piteusement la tête

-qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là! Tu n'auras pas osé laisser mon fils, mon pauvre enfant se faire tué! Termina le patriarche totalement choqué

-Non ! bien sur que non: c'est juste qu'il n'était pas sous ma surveillance! dit de manier piteuse le brun coupable

Lucius lâcha finalement ces épaules et recula pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise rembourrée, le visage dans les mains.

-Harry. Fit la voix rassurante de dumbledore

Harry retourna un regard désolé vers son mentor.

-à qui as tu laissé le jeune malefoy

-il était sous la protection de Neville et de Luna .. fit le brun en tournant un regard vers la jeune fille

-et où est donc le jeune Londubat

Harry soupira.

-il a été prit avec Remus par voldmort en personne .. Fini par dire le brun mettant un froid dans la pièce

Froid qui s'éternisa longuement, avant que la voix stupéfaite de lucius ne retentisse dans la pièce

-voldemort… fit la voix sombre de lucius. Vous avez laissé mon fils se faire prendre par voldemort. La voix du blond se refroidit. Sais tu, stupide enfant, depuis combien de temps nous préservons draco de voldemort et maintenant il est aux mains de vous-savez-qui! Mon fils, _la clé_ est chez l'ennemi et surement mort.

-lucius calme toi peut être que- ..

\- ils ne sont pas mort! Coupa Luna en levant brusquement la tête de son livre, je l'ai été vu entre quelques étourdissements et yann aussi! fit elle en faisant référence à l'homme qui se trouve dans l'infirmerie.

-viens en au mais! fit sèchement severus qui avait été coupe par la blonde

-draco était caché dans le magasin, après qu'il m'ait soigné et que Yann m'ait prit, Neville l'a mit en sécurité avant de partir attaquer bellatrix et d'autres mangemorts

Elle reprit lentement son souffle au plus grand agacement de severus et Hermione qui voulaient savoir immédiatement la suite.

-mais de manière très évidente, il est allé les attaqués avec les quelques Aurors présents, et tandis que les Aurors étaient tous tuer, Neville et Remus lupin ont été commandés devant vous-savez-qui. Puis tout à coup lorsque le seigneur de ténèbres allait prononcer le sortilège de mort, draco est sorti de l'ombre pour l'en empêcher.

Un soupire générale parcouru l'assemblée.

\- ne pouvait-il pas rester cacher l'idiot! Marmonna severus désabusé par le gryffondorisme de son suicidaire de filleul

Après un hochement de tête générale, Luna fut intimer de continuer son récit.

-au faite je n'est pas mis parfaitement entender, ce qu'il se disait là-bas mais je crois que draco parlait à voldemort en soi disant être soit soit disant shevi..shelu .. Se mit à bégayer la jeune fille

\- _shelerin_ veux-tu dire? fit sombrement lucius qui ne parlait pas

-exactement! et puis il avait aussi les cheveux noirs, surement grâce à un sort… mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui a cloche avec cet enfant .. Un air de fatigue inscrit sur ces traits

\- que veux-tu dire pas là? Fit de manière lasse lucius

-pourquoi? Pourquoi ce vide dans ses yeux? Je n'arrive pas à décrire cela autrement.

Lucius tourna un regard vers severus pour une confirmation, que celui-ci lui donna par un hochement de tête, il se tourna aussi vers Potter qui hocha la tête à son tour.

-j'ai remarquer cela, il y a peu, lorsque nous sommes dans la salle commune où encore dans notre dortoir privé, durant de court moment, son comportement changeait, il devenait plus alerte, plus mature, cela m'a fait un peu peur je dois l'avouer .. dit tout bas le brun aux lunettes

Lucius fut étonné par l'aveu du jeune et fort jeune homme qu'était Harry qui proclamait, avoir peur d'un enfant des plus adorables, son fils.

-je ne peux pas passer autant de temps que monsieur Potter aux cotés de draco, mais j'ai effectivement remarqué quelque moment d'égarement de draco, et quand se réveiller de son état '' comateux '' il ne se rappelait plus de rien.

-qu'arrive t'il donc a mon fils! fit lucius épuisé

Un long moment passa moment où tous se regardait ou baissait les yeux, en compatissant à la peine de patriarche, puis après quelque instant la voix émerveillée de dumbledore retentit.

-monsieur malefoy à toujours été un génie!

-qu'es ce que vous raconter encore Albus .. Fit à son tour épuisé severus en se massant les tempes

Harry regarda avec suspicion le vieil homme qui semblait sautiller sur place et sans s'attarder sur la question du potionniste, Harry vit son mentor se leva de son fauteuil roulant moldu, et se dirigea vers la cage de fumseck, qu'il poussa rapidement la cage, le phénix étant à l'opposer de se placer poser tranquillement sur son perchoir.

Derrière la cage se trouve une petite trappe, un compartiment secret, et le vieux en sortit une lettre de couleur banale.

Sans plus tarder, il ouvrit la lettre et au-dessus de la lettre en suspension dans l'air apparut des runes à l'air totalement illisible

-qu'es ..? fit Hermione éberlué par le niveau évolué des runes

Dumbledore de prit pas la peine de lui répondre et fit disparaître de mouvement expert des principales runes avant qu'apparaissent un texte écrit d'une belle écriture sur le parchemin.

Le vieux barbus tandis que la lettre à Hermione, lui faisant signe de lire dans le silence persistant qui sévissait dans le bureau.

\- '' je sous signataire draco malefoy dédit cette lettre au grand Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

En ma grande mansuétude, vous avertit que le 12 octobre, se produira un accident de potion, dans le cours des 6 ème années, plus précisément à 8h 37 produit par Grabbe et goyle, e concernant plus particulièrement précis, pour la plus grande joie des retardataires .

Ps: près-au-lard est un très joli endroit pour un enfant en tout temps.

Vous saurez me contacter au moment venu.

_Draco angelus Sirius_

_Malefoy_

Lorsqu'Hermione leva la tête de la lettre en finissant à sa conférence elle vit le sourire de nouveau malicieux de dumbledore grandir.

-il avait tout prévu ... Souffla telle

A suivre.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de JKR, ne m'appartiennent pas sauf bien-sûr le scénario de cette histoire..

Pairing : Harry Potter x Draco Malefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un Neville Londubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : merci à tout(e) ceux qui me laisse un petit mot, qui me suive et mettent en favorite cette histoire ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre 18 ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

Ps : A toute celle ou ceux qui connaitrait une beta lectrice amène de me corriger, veuillez vous faire signaler s'il vous plait ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'une beta.

* * *

Ooo- chapitre 18 -Ooo

* * *

Voldmort regarda étrangement ses sbires, pathétique gisant au sol, non, il ne les avaient tué, il leur avait juste fait payer leurs incompétences.

Dire que ses cancres étaient ses meilleurs mangemorts, il n'y avait pas dire, le bon vieux temps lui manquait fort.

Il lâcha un profond soupir agitant lentement sa baguette dans l'air, réfléchissant aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés lors de l'attaque à prés-au-lard, tout s'était bien passé, ses mangemorts avaient semés la terreur dans le village, et les morts avaient étés à un nombreux suffisamment élever pour le faire sourire, mais non.

Il y avait alors eut le garçon, ce petit garçon avec une arrogance sans limite, qui se disait être Angélus Shelerin.

il l'avait observer et avait remarquer qu'il avait chacune des caractéristique de Shelerin, l'une des 5 familles premières… bien sur il n'était un idiot, et il savait très bien qu'une simple potion ou un glamour aurait pu lui donner cette apparence.

Alors lui le lord Voldemort s'était plié à une demande d'un stupide enfant, mais y avait évidement une raison, s'il avait sous la main l'enfant, il pourrait vérifier ses soupçons, et s'il était vraiment angélus Shelerin, il avait désormais une nouvelle famille sous sa coupe, et pas des moindres.

Et puis, il y avait eu la démonstration de force de l'enfant, qui ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre, la mort de bellatrix n'avait pas d'importance, mais cela était fort désagréable de perdre une très bonne combattante ainsi.

Tom n'était pas encore une fois un idiot.

il savait très bien que la mort de la mangemorte n'était pas dû à la magie enfantine de l'enfant, car d'abord, la magie d'un enfant ne tuait pas, elle blessait peut-être accidentellement, mais ne faisant du mal, et surtout tout pas aussi violement. Alors il en était venu à une conclusion évidente, le garçon avait un potentiel magique exorbitant, et cela ce vérifiait bien facilement, par le fait que le jeune garçon est tuer une personne sans baguette à l'âge de 4 ans, s'il se souvenait.

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par des elfes de maison ramassant les corps toujours inconscients des membres de sa garde personnel.

Puis un homme grand entra dans la pièce, très derrière lui un petit garçon aux jambes tremblotante.

il reconnut avec un étonnement qu'il cacha facilement, le garçon arrogant, la tête baisser et son bras droit agrippant son bras gauche contre lui.

-maitre, voici le garçon.. fit-il de manière révérencieuse en s'inclinant arriver à hauteur de l'estrade où se trouvait le trône.

Tom hocha la tête tranquillement, et lui fit signe de s'en aller.

Un autre long moment passa le petit garçon la tête baissé vers le sol, et tom toujours aussi perplexe, mais finalement, le grand brun se leva et disparu derrière une porte cacher, le petit garçon le suivant en trottinant.

Arriver dans la pièce annexe à la salle du trône, voldemort vit avec exaspération, le minuscule enfant se cacher dans l'ombre, craintif et apeuré, loin de l'image sûr et combative qu'avait montré le petit brun Plus tôt.

La salle était grande mais pas autant que la salle du trône, mais avait tout de même une assez bonne superficie.

Cette salle devait surement servir de salon, vu les grands fauteuils positionner au milieux de pièce lui donnant l'illusion d'être énorme, et les riches ornements couvrant les murs, et les moulures et le grand lustre donnait à cette pièce un aspect vraiment pompeuse, à l'image de propriétaire des lieux.

Voldemort ne prêtât pas grande attention garçon toujours debout à l'entrer, et s'assit dans l'un des confortables fauteuils, près coûte que coûte à savoir si le jeune enfant était bien ce qu'il prétendait être ou un imposteur.

* * *

oOo

* * *

_A poudlard_

Ils étaient tous, toujours dans le bureau directorial, un silence étrange régnant entre chacun des membres du petit groupe durant qu'ils réfléchissaient à cette nouvel avancer inattendu de la guerre en leur faveur.

-mais que signifie tout cela à la fin ? Se sentit obligé de demander Harry qui était resté en retrait.

Un soupire général lui répondit.

-cela signifie tout Harry.. Prit la peine de lui répondre dumbledore presque exaspéré

-draco n'est pas le sorcier le plus intelligent de votre promotion ! Il est un véritable génie. Continua severus avec un léger sourire, faisant presque peur à Harry.

Hermione sourit de manière indulgente, en voyante que son ami ne comprenait toujours pas, et se décida à lui répondre correctement.

-Harry, cette lettre nous révèle le pourquoi de tous les événements qui ont eu lieu durant ces dernières semaines, c'était un plan de draco pour pénétrer dans le camp adverse, afin de nous rapporter des informations.

Severus hocha diligemment la tête à l'explication de la brune.

-effectivement, l'accident en potion, sa mise sous votre garde à tout les deux, et je crois aussi l'attaque des mangemorts sur pré-au-lard n'étaient qu'un plan finement ficeler par draco, et je dois avouer que ce plan à marcher puisqu'il se trouve de tout évidence dans le camp ennemi.

-ne l'ai pas vu être amener.. précisa Harry je n'ai vu qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs poster devant Voldemort

\- ce garçon était évidement draco comme l'a dite miss lovegood, mon fils est un métamorphomage naturel. Fit lucius provoquant diverses exclamations stupéfaites des personnes l'entourant sauf d'Hermione. La question qui se pose maintenant est comment pouvons nous le contacter ? Car en plus d'être un enfant, il ne doit plus avoir ces capacités d'en temps, je crois bien qu'il n'est pas prit ce détail en compte.

La pièce fut plongée dans le silence durant quelques secondes, avant qu'Hermione ne prenne la parole.

-et si le phénomène «des yeux vides », fit Hermione en mimant des guillemets, n'était dû qu'au faite que le draco de 16 ans refaisait surface, cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

-j'au aussi remarquer que ses états de transe durait de plus en plus longtemps et était de plus en plus rapprocher.

-ce qui nous montre que draco même a travers son état, il tirait toujours le ficelles. Termina Luna

Lucius fronça les sourcils, ce problème venait d'être résolu mais maintenait se posait un deuxième problème tout aussi important.

-comment allons le contacter ? Dans sa lettre il n'y avait aucun indice nous dévoilant comment le joindre, cette lettre nous disait seulement que nous saurions le contacter au moment voulut. Lâcha lucius

-effectivement, cela est bien fâcheux, soupira dumbledor en se massant les tempes

Luna se mit à entortiller ses mèches blonde autour de son doigt, pensive.

-je ne sais pas, si cela est important mais cette discutions me fait penser au livre que lisait draco à pré-au-lard

-continue... La pressa Hermione.

-ce livre parlait je crois… Luna fronça ses fins sourcils blonds. De la transmission des pensées ou des souvenirs par les ruines et sortilèges, d'après ce que j'ai bien pu voir, il avait le troisième volume en mains. Termina la blonde

\- connais-tu le nom de ce livre ?

-Je ne m'en souviens.. Fit navrez Luna fatiguer

\- un peu d'effort miss lovegood!

-je crois que cela suffit, miss lovegood à besoin de repos… commença dumbledore

Mais le visage pale s'illumina soudainement.

-son nom est Subteria Abusium fit la blond en même temps que blaise zabini qui rentrait dans la pièce tenant trois énormes livres.

-ce livre s'appelle Subteria Abusium ! fit le basané en déposant les livres dans un grand fracas sur la table de dumbledore, puis il alla galamment ouvrit la porte à Macgonagal qui venait d'entré dans la pièce.

Puis il s'étira langoureusement.

-je vous souhaite bien le bonjour ! Sourit le métis en se rendant compte de son impolitesse.

Des hochements et des grognements lui répondit.

-Qu'es ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione a l'intention de blaise en s'approchant vers le Serpentard

-ce sont les deux premiers tomes de Subteria Abusium.

Hermione le regarda perplexe.

-il y'a trois livres..

-oh ça, c'est juste l'auteur qui trouvait que tout avait un commencement, donc il a commencé sa série de livres à partir du tome zéro ! fit blaise en ouvrant les trois livre en grand écartant tout les biblos qui étaient sur la table, commençant à les feuilleter.

-et comment se fait il que tu sais en possession de ses ouvrages ? demanda doucement le patriarche malefoy à l'ami de son fils

-rien d'important, c'est juste Dray qui me l'a à confier pour vous les remettre à un moment précis, et je crois que c'est le bon

-mais pourquoi ne pas nous les avoir remis plus tôt lorsqu'il a été transformé en enfant ? Bouda Hermione outrer que draco les lui est pas confier a elle ou au moins l'en avoir informé.

Blaise rit avec légèreté, apaisant un peu l'ambiance tendu qui sévissait dans la pièce avant son arrivé.

-parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment évidement, il m'avait prévenu que quelque chose se passait lors de ce fameux cours de potion, chose qui lui permettrai d'infiltrer la base ennemi mais je ne savais en quoi jusqu'a maintenant.

Dumbledor le regarda, un peu agacer qu'une personne en connaisse plus su cette affaire que lui.

\- sais-tu quelque chose d'aitre sur les livres ou ces plans ?

-draco m'avait informé qu'il comptait se faire passer pour l'héritier des Shelerin et plus pressement angélus Viktor Shelerin le dernier héritier officielle en date de la famille principal.

Lucius eu un hoquet surprit peu gracieux, encore plus stupéfait qu'a l'annonce que son blond de fils allait se faire passer pour un Shelerin.

-es t'il devenu fous ? Ce mensonge est trop énorme ! Pourquoi ne pas se faire passer pour un membre de la famille secondaire ! Veut-il être tué ! Grogna lucius exaspérer par les manigances de son fils trop cachottier

Avant que blaise ne put répondre, la voix d'Harry retenti.

-allez-vous nous dire enfin qui est les Shelerin !?

Harry croisa les bras contre son torse puissant, gêner par les regards étonnes, il n'avait jamais entendus par de ceux noms, et après un coup d'œil a Hermione elle aussi ne le connaissait pas, ce qui était un fait à marquer au fer rouge.

C'est lucius que se désigna finalement pour leur répondre.

-la famille Shelerin est une illustre famille, qui est née au commence de notre monde, elle fait partit des cinq grandes familles, selon les légendes ces cinq familles aurait été crée par un individu sans nom qui aurait été le premier sorcier du monde, tous réuni sous une même bannière, c'est de ses cinq familles que viendraient chacune des grandes familles de sang purs, tel que les familles Serpentard et Gryffondor.

-certain disent même que merlin serait un descendant des Shelerin ! Compléta dumbledore

-mais pourquoi draco a prit cette identité et pas une autre ? Demanda Harry

-Cela revient à ce que j'aillais dire, fit blaise. Moi et draco avons longuement réfléchir sur comment draco pourrait survivre plus de cinq minute dans l'antre de l'autre dégénérer et ont avons conclu une chose !

Blaise bailla longuement sous le regard agacé de certains et celui amuser de dumbledor et Macgonagal, puis croisa les pieds

-il fallait captiver Voldemort ! C'était le seul moyen pour ne pas que draco se fasse tuer avant même d'avoir dit un mot, alors ce faire passer pour une personne intouchable et sans contexte de la royauté lui donnait déjà l'assurance de rester et en vie et-..

-et comment pouvez le savoir peut être qu'il est actuellement, coupa d'un ton acère le professeur de potion

-facile ! Sourit sournoisement blaise, Voldemort est curieux, très curieux et il est évident que voir un garçon s'annoncer comme un héritier d'une des cinq familles, piquera sa curiosité, draco a analysé Voldemort aussi bien que ses scientifiques moldu avec les nouvelles espèces d'animaux, il le connait sur le bout des doigts

-et où à t'il bien put trouver toute ses informations ! demanda suspicieux Harry

Le sourit de blaise redoubla.

-nous dirons que rien ne résiste à un malefoy, mais pour en revenir au Shelerin, draco est en contact privilégier avec le chef de la famille Shelerin, qui protégera ses arrières au cas où même si j'en doute, Voldemort réussi à contacter un membre de la famille, et puis de toute manière se n'est pas vraiment un mensonge puis que-..

-je pense que cela suffit blaise ! Trancha la voix du malefoy son regard menaçant tourner vers blaise

Dumbledore regarda de manière suspicieuse les deux protagonistes de l'échange, et reprit.

-mais cela ne nous dit toujours pas comment contacter le jeune draco ! fit savoir dumbledore

-je crois que tout cela, enfin que le moyen pour le contact est un assortiment de runes, et plus précisément de trois ruine complexe, une partie des ruines se trouve chacun dans le trois tomes. Fit le basané

\- nous aurons aussi besoin du professeur de ruine parce que je crois pas que quelqu'un puisse déchiffrer les écritures de draco à par un professionnel.. Fit rogue réfléchissant rapidement

-mais comment se fait il que draco ait un si grand niveau que pour déchiffrer ses écrits, on ait besoin d'un professionnel ?

Blaise hésita une seconde avant de lancer un regard à lucius, qui lui permit de les informer.

-draco est devenu un maitre en ruine au cours du des vacances de notre 4eme année..

-mais comment !?

-c'était juste un pari, qu'il a prit trop à cœur et voila ! répondit blaise en haussant les épaules, c'est draco !

Blaise sourit gentiment à Harry qui était complètement éberlué, et continua sur le sujet actuel.

-es-ce que draco vous a laissé une lettre ?

Apres un hochement de tête blaise avait le parchemin en main, il la lut pensive, avant d'exploser de rire.

-il est vraiment fort celui la, tout se trouve dans la lettre ! Nous avons besoin du troisième tome rapidement ! S'exclama blaise exciter

* * *

ooo

* * *

_Au château de voldemort_

Remus regarda étrangement le bambin aux cheveux noirs, assit sur une chaise qui lisait un énorme livre posé sur une table à leur disposition près d'une pile d'autres livres conséquentes.

Cela faisait près de quatre longues heures qu'il était présent dans cette forterais, et pourtant rien ne leur était encore arrivé, ce qui était étrange puis qu'ils étaient des ennemis dans la base de vous-savez-qui.

Mais bizarrement depuis que draco était revenu de la salle du trône dans laquelle il devait rencontrer rejoindre voldemort, ils avaient été soignés de manière superficielle et maintenant les gardes étaient distants devant leur cachot, si l'on peut l'appeler comme cela.

Car s'il ne voulait pas se mentir, il n'était pas du tout dans les cachots du lord, il était plutôt dans une chambre pour trois assez confortable, des leur arriver après le refus de draco ou angélus d'être mis aux cahots il avaient été jeté dans cette chambre.

Ayant comme mobilier trois lits usés mais rembourrer pour les rendre confortable, les draps étaient de couleur de couleur blanches comme le papier peint fade, mais il pouvait être heureux de ne pas avoir été jetez aux cachots.

Il s'empêcha difficilement de rire de manière hystérique, en repensant au faite que le grand lord voldemort avait abdiqué sous la volonté d'un enfant, aussi effrayant, puissant et dangereux à t'il été à l'instant.

Mais soudainement quelques minutes après son examen de leur nouveaux lieu de vie, la pièce changea du tout au tout, le mobilier usé un grisant était devenu frais et rustique des familles bourges, les draps décrépis s'était changer en une couette moelleuse d'après ce qu'il pouvait toucher, la pièce avant austère était devenu étrangement chaleureuse dans certain aspect.

Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre un soupir d'aise de Neville qui dormait déjà, et de voir la tête du garçonnet retourner vers ses livres comme si rien ne s'était pas.

A suivre..


	20. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de JKR, ne m'appartiennent pas sauf bien-sûr le scenario de cette histoire..

Pairing : Harry Potter x DracoMalefoy

Rating : M

Résumé : lorsqu'on n'a un NevilleLondubat dans sa classe de potions, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Et un certain brun va en faire les frais.

NDA : merci à tout(e) ceux qui me laisse un petit mot, qui me suive et mettent en favorite cette histoire ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre 19 !Bonne lecture ! ^^ et surtout prenez bien soins de vous !

Ps : A toute celle ou ceux qui connaitrait une beta lectrice amène de me corriger, veuillez vous faire signaler s'il vous plait ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'une beta.

* * *

Ooo- chapitre 19 -Ooo

* * *

_Au château de Voldemort_

trois petites semaines s'étaient écoulé, seulement trois semaines.. se disait Voldemort alors qu'il regardait l'enfant assit dans le fauteuil prés de lui, différemment. Angélus était assez différent du garçon qu'il avait rencontré la première fois.

Il était passé d'un garçon arrogant à souhait, à un garçon assez timide.

Après son interrogatoire de la dernier fois, il pouvait être sûr que le garçon disait vrai, toutes les informations au de-là du superficielle que le garçon connaissait, ne pouvait que dire qu'une chose,soit il était bien un Shelerin ou il faisait partir d'une famille proche des Shelerin.

Chose qui était peu probable parce que, il était impossible qu'un _enfant_ extérieur à la famille puisse connaitre de telle information, sur une famille aussi importante et discrète qu'elle était influente, des informations que même lui ne connaissait pas.

Au delà de ses questions, il y avait aussi le sentiment, c'était plus une étrange sensation qu'il ressentait en présence du brun, un sentiment qu'il ressentait lorsque le garçon le regardait ou encore plus, quand il lui souriait timidement.

Et il se trouvait vraiment perplexe devant ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit.

Il connaissait la satisfaction, la colère, l'agacement, la fatigue et pleins d'autres choses du genre qui le ramenait à son état d'être humain, mais cette sensation que le faisait se détendre en la présence du brun, qui lui faisait lever le coin de la bouche dans un rictus qui était vraiment étrange venant de son corps.. Tout cela il n'avait pas compris tout de suite.

Après s'être rendu compte, que ce sentiment ne lui faisait pas de mal, et que bien au contraire qu'il lui donnait de l'énergie et la vitalité qu'il lui manquait.

il avait alors chargé le mangemort qui lui avait envoyé pour la première fois l'enfant, de le faire parvenir à son bureau principale tous les jours à la même heure.

Durant les jours de la première semaine, il avait dut endurer les tremblements de garçon, ses glapissements à chaque bruit qui venait perturber le silence du bureau.. C'est d'ailleurs durant cette longue première semaine, qu'il remarqua que le garçon passait tout son temps la tête dans les livres.

Ce qui était très étonnant pour un enfant de son âge, et il le pensait vraiment, après avoir passé presque tout son enfance dans un orphelinat, il pensait connaitre un peu le comportement des enfants normaux, qui étaient extravagant, geignards, et toujours surexciter, comportement qui était totalement l'opposer de celui du garçon.

Puis étrangement, le premier jour de la deuxième semaines, a vu venir un draco plus calme et relaxer en sa présence, le petit garçon avait aussi commencer à être bavard, enfin bavard était un grand mot pensa diligemment le mage noir, le petit garçon posait de simple question, lorsque les explications des livres étaient trop complexe pour son vocabulaire de petit enfant, mais ce qui l'étonnait lui-même était qu'il prenait plaisir à répondre aux questions enfantine mais pas non plus idiotes de son cadet, car il fallait dire que le garçon était très intelligent pour son âge.

Mais la chose qui le surprit le plus, fut le jour où le petit garçon était venu un matin accompagner par son mangemort, tenant un plateau remplit à en déborder de victuailles, toute sorte de fruit, de brioche et de café, remplissaient les différentes assiettes du plateau.

Il avait écouté plus qu'étonner le garçon lui dire, qu'il ne le voyait jamais manger le matin, mais que le petit déjeuner était un repas très important, alors il avait décidé d'y remédier.

Lorsqu'il avait tourné son regard vers son mangemort, il l'avait vu s'incliner penaud, son expression montrant que personne ne pouvait résister au garçonnet.

Et il sentit que ce fameux sentiment avait grandit grandement, alors qu'il lâchait un petit rire, pas un rire sarcastique ou hautain, juste un rire heureux, chose qu'il n'avait plus été depuis fort longtemps.

C'était ainsi que cette routine avait continuée jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. Et il avait pu qualifier son sentiment comme étant de l'_affection_.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

_A poudlard_

Harry regarda distraitement l'horizon, il est sur son balai de quidditch en pleine séance entrainement pour le match prochain, cela faisait à peu près 1 mois que draco avait été kidnappé lors de l'attaque de pré-au-lard, et depuis il n'avait pas eut d'information sur le petit garçon ou Neville et Remus.

Apres la longue discussion mouvementée qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau du directeur, ils s'étaient lancé à la recherche du troisième tome de Subteria Abusium, chose qui avaient été très difficile du aux dégâts qu'avaient subit le magasin de livres.

Durant une semaine entière la recherche s'était poursuivit, puis durant le premier jour de la deuxième semaine, ce fichu livre avait était découvert intact protéger sous un sort.

Puis durant une semaine, le livre avait du passer par une phase de traduction, car le basané avait omis de les avertir du fait que ce putain de livre et écrit dans une très ancienne latin originaire du fin fond de l'Afrique l'ouest. Car oui le livre était originaire de ce continuant. Ce qui explique son prix exorbitant.

Et à cela, il se souvenait de la réponse du Serpentard « comment aurais-je pus le savoir, draco les avaient traduis bien avant de me les montrer » avec son haussement d'épaules qui le caractérisait.

Puis, quelque jours s'était écouler et ils avaient enfin put déchiffrer le livre et trouver les informations tend chercher. La chose qu'il cherchait était une banale formule de sortilège, permettant de transformer toute surface plane en un genre d'écran de téléphone moldu ou une feuille, leur permettant grâce une table de communiquer avec n'importe quelque individu de manière sécuriser et infaillible, à n'importe qu'elle distance, cela permettait aussi de transmettre des souvenirs sans l'aide d'une pensine, le souvenir pouvant être visionné sur la même sur face utiliser pour le sort.

Mais les jours passaient et aucun message n'apparait lors du lancement du sortilège, ce qui les inquiétaient dangereuse, aucune attaque au alentour n'était à déplorer contrairement au reste de l'Angleterre.

Mais une question essentiel se posai : le blond s'était il fait attraper dans son jeu, le lord s'était il rendu compte de quelque chose, et en plus de cela, cela faisait quelque temps que severus était sous estimer par le lord, lui fait perdre un mine de données importantes, même s'ils leurs restaient malefoy.

Ces états de fait avaient mit l'ordre dans un état de panique énorme, que même dumbledore peinait à calmer.

Mais il devait passer cela, il pouvait dire que tout se passait bien a poudlard, il pouvait même dire que tout était trop calme, il suivait ses cours, y participait se manière occasionnelle et était bassiner comme a son habitude par Hermione sur l'importance des études et leurs conséquences, même s'il fallait dire qu'il avait de très bonnes notes.

Le cours intervalle de temps entre l'enlèvement de draco et maintenant, avait été aussi marqué par la séparation définitive du trio d'or, il avait vu le vrai visage de l'imbécile qu'était le roux, et s'en était détourner des leur retour a poudlard, comme Hermione qui n'avait pas hésité à son plus grand étonnement à tourner le dos à Ron. S'il fallait dire une chose s'était qu'il ne le regrettait pas, vraiment.

Et il fallait dire aussi que Neville avait rapidement prit la place Ron dans son esprit, il avait toujours été la sens jamais le tourner le dos lorsqu'il y avait difficultés, il semble être l'ami idéale.

Il fit quelques roues dans l'air, le vent tiède de février battant sur son visage agréablement, et faisait batailler ses cheveux contre le vent, leur donnant une seconde vie.

Il s'ennuyait beaucoup ces temps ci, alors il avait prit l'habitude de voler durant le temps, quant soit il ne travaillait pas ou bavardait avec ses amis ou encore où il s'entrainait.

Le brun tout en s'avouant qu'il s'ennuyait, n'arrivait pas à admette que ses bagarres enfantines avec malef-draco lui manquait, un petit peu.. juste un petit peu..Il venait sur le terrain de quidditch, pour faire quelques tours et réfléchir comme en cet instant. Il était seul la plus part du temps.

Mais vu les sons qu'il pouvait entendre plus bas il n'était seul aujourd'hui.

En s'arrêtant brusquement dans ses cabrioles, il vit la tête à l'envers un petit attroupement de fille lui faisant signe au sol.

Perplexe, il descendit doucement au sol, regardant de plus prés le groupe qu'il pouvait a présent voir, composer de cinq fille toute de cinquième année, qu'il avait déjà croiser dans le château, une fois arriver au sol, il descendit de son balai et s'approcha des filles bruyantes, et gigotantes.

-il y'a-t-il un problème ? demanda t-il peut-être que dumbledore le demandais

L'agitation des filles augmenta après sa demande, elles pouffaient comme des dindes et lui jetait des regards pour dessus leurs cils, Harry s'empêcha de grimacer de dégouts face ou visage de greluches qu'elles abordait.. Pour le séduire, s'il comprenait bien.

Par-dessus leurs gloussements, il put entendre une phrase qui le mit perplexe sur les intentions du groupe « allé vas-y je suis sur qu'il va accepter !» murmura une brune.

Puis il vit sortit du groupe une petite rousse rougissante, qu'il pouvait reconnaître facilement comme étant Ginny weasley, la sœur de Ron, pour avoir passé la plus par de ses vacances d'étés avec sa famille, il la regarda suspicieusement et lui demanda.

-il ya t-il un souci ?

Son visage sembla rentrer en combustion direct, fusionnant de manière désagréable avec ses taches de rousseurs, pour lui donné un visage de crustacé, qui était à son avis très peu attrayant.

-euh.. Elle baissa légèrement la tète ses cheveux cachant son visage semblant affreusement timide. Je t'aime depuis notre rencontre ! Je voulais demander si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi !

Harry sentit son cerveau se déconnecter durant uninstant, et il la regard comme une extraterrestre durant quelque instant, il n'y avait plus aucun son dans le vaste stade de quidditch, les respirations retenus, et l'espoir tangible dans l'air.

-non. Fit Harry un peu froidement, je suis deso-..

Quelque instant plus tard, Une gifle violente balaya sa joue comme un fouet. Son visage allant vers la droite, pendant que de petits cris des autres filles retentissaient.

\- comment oses-tu ! t-toi ! Comment oses-tu rejeter mon offre ! je suis la sœur de ton meilleur ami ! Espèce Bâtard !

Elle leva sa main encore une fois, le visage baigné dans de fausses larmes prés à lui asséner une deuxième gifle mais sa main Fut arrêtée dans l'air par une poigne de fer enserrant son poignet.

Elle gémit douloureusement lorsque la grande main se referma sur son poignet osseux, et elle remarqua enfin qu'elle venait de frapper une personne trois fois plus grande qu'elle et étant une montagne de muscle, mais de surcroît une personne qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas.

-ginnevra molly weasley, je commence à me demander si toute votre famille est formée de complets imbéciles, comment peux-tu aimer une personne que tu ne connais ? fit-il sarcastiquement. Es ce prophétie faite par Trelawney qui t'a mis en tête que tu m'aimais, ou bien c'est le coup de foudre ? Remet tes pieds sur terre espèce d'illuminer ! Je ne sors pas avec les gens avec un tel bon sens et droiture aussi bancables que toi ! Il lâche la main meurtri de la jeune fille.

Et la contourna rapidement en disant.

-ose encore une fois lever la main sur moi, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois apte à utiliser la magie encore une fois durant ta détestable vie !

Sur ces mots, il parti d'une démarche colérique vers le château, tout les élèves le croisant s'écartant de son passage devant son regard venimeux.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

Il entra dans la salle commune à peu prés calmé, même si un petit tique agitait son sourcil droit.

-Harry ? demanda une voix un peu plus loin

-hm ?

Il Se retourna pour voir Hermione une mine inquiète collé au visage, mine qui était trop présente sur le visage doux de son amie.

-comment vas-tu ? Tenta t-elle

Il se força cette fois pas à sourire, et vint s'asseoir prés de la jeune fille, avant de soupirer profondément, son altercation avec la rousse tournant toujours dans son esprit.

\- connais-tu la sœur de Ron ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ginny ?

Harry acquiesça lentement.

-oui nous sommes dans des dortoirs cote à cote et nous parlons à peu prés ensemble. On peut dire que nous sommes en quelque sorte amie.

Se fut cette fois au tour d'Harry de froncer des sourcils.

-c'est bizarre, je ne vous est jamais vu ensemble..

-bah tu ne connais pas tout mes amis, mais ce n'est pas important et continue !

-nous avons eu une sorte d'altercation..

Harry lui raconta rapidement les événements qui s'étaient déroulés plutôt, et vit le visage d'Hermione s'éclaircir dans la compréhension au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait ses déboires.

-tu viens de m'expliquer que tu as mis un râteau à Ginny weasley, et cela expliquer aussi la marque rouge sur ta joue. Récapitula Hermione, Ginny est une fille assez impulsif et colérique, et cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. La plus part du temps lorsque nous parlons, elle ne faisait que bavarder de toi, de ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, et tant d'autres choses futiles, j'ai appris d'elle qu'elle a un béguin pour toi de l'enfance, avant même que tu ne rencontre la totalité weasley.

Harry écarquilla grandement les yeux, comment se pouvait il qu'une personne se soit éprit de lui avant même de le rencontrer, c'était absurde et totalement glauque.

-tu es devenu un genre d'possession pour elle, elle m'a d'ailleurs abordé une fois pour que je l'aide à t'avoir mais j'ai évidement refuser, après tout, ta vie amoureuse ne concerne que toi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as rabroué aussi fermement après tout vous vous connaissez n'est pas ?

Harry secoua fermement la tète.

\- je ne l'a connait pas vraiment.. J'ai passé plusieurs étés la bas, et tu le sais déjà mais des par des salutations formelles, il n'y a jamais d'autre contacte avec elle et moi, pour moi elle était juste dans le décor, si cela ne te vexe pas bien sur ?

-je comprends.. fit finalement Hermione

Un silence confortable s'installa durant quelque seconde avant qu'Hermione ne le brise.

-pourquoi tu as refuser sa demande, même si tu ne la connais pas elle en quand même très jolie.. Fit timidement Hermione.

-peut importe qu'elle soit jolie, je ne la trouve pas particulière à mon gout, même pour un coup d'un soir, et je ne m'engage pas tant que je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne tu le sais très bien n'est pas ?

-bien-sur..

Un silence gêné passa cette fois, jusqu'a ce qu'Harry passe une main fatiguer dans ces cheveux, sous le regard attentive de Hermione.

Harry sursauta frusquèrent lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Hermione, cri qu'il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs, n'avait pas de bouton ou de bête sur visage, enfin il espérait.

-qu'es qu'il..

\- ta cicatrice !

Harry se passa diligemment une main sur le front et lui demanda.

-Qu'es ce quelle a ma cicatrice ? Elle saigne ?

-non ! Idiot elle a disparu !

-elle ne peut pas avoir disparu ! C'est impossible !s'exclama t-il a son tour

Hermione fit rapidement apparaître un miroir d'un geste de sa baguette, qu'elle donna rapidement à Harry, avant de l'attraper par le bras et de tirer pour qu'il se lève.

-nous devons le dire rapidement à dumbledore ! allons s'y.

Harry ne rendit et se laissa tirer par son amie, la seule chose à la quel il pensait était que son front ne portait aucune cicatrice.

* * *

ooo

* * *

-à cause de ton incompétence ! Tout le plan a échoué !

La voix était colérique et évidement féminine.

\- comment oses-tu m'accuser de ce que je sais, c'est toi qui t'es faites jeter et pas moi tout est de ta faute !

Cette voix par contre était masculine et avait un ton agacé.

-tu ne peux même pas garder une personne que tu connais depuis 6 ans comme amis ! C'est pathétique ! fit cette fois la jeune fille un ton sarcastique sur les lèvres

Les poings du roux se resserrèrent fermement, tremblant de colère.

-Et toi-même avec tes soi-disant atouts tu ne peux même pas séduire un garçon comme tant d'autres filles et garçons ont réussi, entre nous, moi au moins je ne suis pas une putain de catin au basket d'un mec qui n'en a rien à battre de toi ! Idiote !

Les deux roux se regardèrent sur le point de se sauter les uns sur les autres, rouges de rage.

Quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre, rapidement suivit par des applaudissements derrière eux.

Les deux roux se figèrent et se mirent à trembler légèrement.

-calmez-vous les enfants, il n'est encore le temps pour vous de vous entre tuer, après tout, faisons chaque chose en son temps et ne vous inquiétez pas sur vos lamentable échecs, vous en payerez le prix.

_A Suivre…_


End file.
